Tu Ne M'As Pas Laissé Le Temps
by Fleur Fanee
Summary: Suite à la mort de ses parents, mon pire ennemi emménageait chez moi, un soir, à 4 h 00 du matin, en plein été, et chamboulait ma vie. Qui l'eut cru ? Il fallait que l'on s'entende, alors on a fait mieux que ça... Pourtant, tout n'est pas tout rose -chap7
1. Un Nouveau Départ Et Une Découverte D

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**.:! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS !:. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, masi, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh !! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ?! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ?! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ??!!! Bah lit-là et après on parlera ! 

_**Rating :**_ La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

_**Avertissement :**_ Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

_**Pairing :**_ Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy !!!! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Coucou !!!

Et bien, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une nouvelle fic, de moi en plus, alors que demande le peuple franchement ? Non, je plaisante bien sûr. La réalité, c'est que je tremble en ce moment en postant le premier chapitre de cette fic ( pour écrire, admettez que c'est pas évident... lol ). Déjà d'une, parce que j'ai le trac que vous n'aimiez pas... de deux, parce que c'est ma première fic notée PG-13 alors R n'en parlons pas, et de trois, parce que c'est aussi le premier slash que je publie !! Alors si avec ça je suis pas morte de trouille !!!!! Ce chapitre fait 7 pages Word, ça peut paraître kedal pour certains auteurs, mais c'est la première fois pour moi que j'écris un chapitre aussi long. Je pouvais pas m'arrêter ! lol ! Le prochain chapitre fera aussi la même 'taille', mais je ne sais pas si ça va rester comme ça. Je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise de parution des chapitres. Certains auteurs postent leurs chapitres régulièrement, chaque semaine, au fur et à mesure qu'ils écrivent. Ca, moi, c'est un truc que je peux pas faire !

Que vous dire d'autre si ce n'est que j'aurais bien besoin de vos reviews, le seul moyen pour vous d'être sûrs que je continuerai cette fic.

Il y aura des RAR à chaque début de chapitre. Il est possible qu'au cours d'un chapitre, une irrépressible envie de faire un commentaire sur quelque chose dans le texte me prenne. En ce cas, je signalerai mon commentaire comme ceci :

......... **nda** : commentaire ...........

Bonne lecture, et surtout, surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, mais allez plus loin que "j'adore" ou "c'est franchement trop nul !". Merci !

_**Fleur**_

_**P.-S.:**_ Pour les lecteurs de ma traduction, Un Appel A l'Aide, pas de panique, ça va rien changer ! lol

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1:**_ Un Nouveau Départ Et Une Découverte De l'Autre Pas Forcément En Douceur

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

" - Crois-moi Potter, on m'a forcé. Je suis pas ici par plaisir. J'ai des choses à te dire et comme j'ai pas envie de me taper cette pluie de merde pendant encore longtemps, vois-tu, ça serait aimable à toi de bien vouloir me laisser entrer dans ta piaule merdique !

**" Euh... Là, va falloir qu'on m'explique... pensais-je."**

Il était 4 h 00 du matin, on toquait à la porte. Enfin, on toquait, on toquait… Même un troupeau d'éléphant aurait toqué moins fort ! On me sortait du plus beau rêve que j'avais fait depuis ces dernières années pour tomber sur qui ? Et en plus, il me parlait comme un chien ?!

**"Ah nan mais là il peut aller se faire foutre bien comme il faut le pépère Malfoy, nan mais il se croit où lui ?!"**

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que Draco Malfoy était devant MA porte, et qu'il me demandait de rentrer CHEZ MOI, au beau milieu de la nuit. Je restais bouche bée, je ne comprenais tout simplement pas ce qu'il foutait ici, maintenant.

Je pris le temps d'analyser la situation, mais c'était trop d'un coup pour mon pauvre cerveau ! Fallait que je lui dise que j'étais pas d'accord... Et comme les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge et qu'il voyait que je ne bougeais pas, paralysé, il prit ça pour un oui, et il rentra.

**"Nan mais quel sans-gêne !"**

Je fermai la porte et le regardai s'installer dans le canapé en cuir, complètement trempé.

**"Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, j'vous le dit !"**

Je me réveillai et allai nous chercher les verres en cristal dans la cuisine : ne jamais faire pâle figure devant son pire ennemi – même si celui-ci à une figure pâle ! De retour dans le salon, je le trouvai la tête dans les mains, toujours assis sur le canapé. Il se rendit compte que j'étais là, leva la tête et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux, livide – encore plus que d'habitude. Alors je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension en m'apprêtant à poser les deux verres sur la table basse, et il me dit d'une voix dure :

- Mes parents sont morts.

* * *

Mes parents sont morts. Mes parents sont morts. Mes parents sont morts. Mes parents… 

La phrase tourna en boucle dans ma tête comme un vinyle rayé sur un tourne-disque usé.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma mâchoire inférieure tomba au sol. J'en fit tomber les deux verres en cristal sur la table basse - qui, Merlin soit loué, n'était pas TROP basse pour ces pauvres verres - et je me stoppai net dans mon mouvement. J'essayais de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment mais je n'y arrivais pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était 4 heures du matin, ou peut-être parce que c'était Malfoy, mais mon cerveau saturait ! Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy... Morts... Les seules fois où je les avais vus ensemble, ils avaient l'air d'un couple insurmontable et puissant. C'était incroyable. Une multitude de questions apparurent dans mon esprit.

Abasourdi, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil dans lequel j'allais m'asseoir avant qu'il ne parle, et on se regardait toujours.

- Qu.. Quoi ?? Mais.. Mais comment ?

J'étais tellement choqué que j'en bafouillai.

Son regard s'assombrit puis il ferma les yeux. Les coudes sur les genoux, il passa la tête dans ses mains que je devinai glacées et quand il releva enfin son visage vers moi, des larmes naissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Ca me coupa le souffle. Avez-vous déjà vu Malfoy pleurer ? Non, ça devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait réellement. Il avait l'air si... vulnérable. C'était surréaliste.

C'est la voix entrecoupée de sanglots qu'il m'expliquait :

- C'est... c'est mon père. Je n'arrive pas.. à le croire. Il... il a pété un câble... il a... il a... tué ma mère et il s'est... il s'est... tué après... Je n'étais pas... là.. j'ai... je suis arrivé.. Je les ai trouvé... tous les deux... par terre...

Et il éclata en sanglots.

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'eus pitié de lui. Il était si contradictoire comme garçon, que devais-je faire ? Le consoler ? Le claquer ?

Je me levai et allai chercher une couverture à l'étage. Je ne voyais que ça à faire, après tout, nous n'étions pas amis, je ne voyais toujours pas pourquoi il était chez moi.

Quand je revins dans le salon, je lui tendis la couverture. Il me regarda d'abord bizarrement, comme si je venais de le blesser intérieurement je ne sais pas, puis du se raisonner et prit la couverture du bout des doigts en murmurant un "merci".

**"Ce gars est vraiment bizarre, me disais-je en allant chercher à boire dans le réfrigérateur. Remarque, il vient de perdre ses parents d'une des plus douloureuses manières, il a ses raisons ! Je devrais peut-être être gentil avec lui, il doit sûrement avoir besoin de réconfort… "**

Je pris de l'eau et de la Bièraubeurre dans le mini-bar et retournai dans le salon. Draco tendait ses mains vers le foyer de la cheminée, enveloppé dans la couverture blanche.

J'essayai d'être calme et posé, mais l'heure n'était pas aux longues discutions sincères entre amis.

- Tu… veux boire quelque chose Malfoy ?

Il se retourna vers moi puis me répondit froidement:

- Désolé, je n'ai pas envie de fêter ça…  
- Je ne disais pas ça comme ça ! Tu as peut-être soif…  
- Non, merci, répondit-il sèchement en retournant aux flammes de la cheminée.

**"Fiou… J'espère qu'il va pas être aussi désagréable toute la soirée !"**

- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que… tu les aies vu ?  
-Le Manoir est en ruine Potter. Les murs ne tiennent presque plus debout, j'ai même eu du mal pour rentrer. Quand j'ai vu dans quel état il était… Tu sais Potter, je vis dans cette maison depuis que je suis né, et c'était comme si une tornade l'avait traversée en long, en large, et en travers. J'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi quand je les ai vus et la porte claquer. Alors je suis sorti – comme j'ai pu -, mais comme tu peux le voir, aujourd'hui il fait un temps de chien, ce n'était que le vent. J'ai pris mon balai et je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Je lui ai tout expliqué et il m'a dit un truc bizarre mais je ne me souviens plus… Ca me reviendra. Il m'a dit aussi que le seul qui pouvait m'aider c'était… toi, dit-il d'un ton morne en se retournant pour voir ma réaction.  
- Mais…

**"Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait en tête en l'envoyant chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse ?! me demandais-je."**

- En fait Potter, tu vas sûrement me jeter dehors à coups de pied au cul, parce que ce que j'ai à te demander n'est facile à céder… commença Malfoy, hésitant.

**" Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?.. "**

- Vois-tu, reprit-il, le Manoir était ma seule maison, je n'ai pas de famille prête à m'accueillir, et la rumeur commence à circuler chez les amis de mes parents, ils m'ont tous tourné le dos. Je n'ai pas encore 18 ans, Potter, je ne peux pas m'acheter d'appartement. En d'autres termes, je suis à la rue. Et ça serait bien…  
- Oh…

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire. Je commençai à comprendre. Malfoy voulait…

- Que tu m'héberges Potter. Oh, rassures-toi, ça ne sera que jusqu'à ce que je puisse me trouver un logement ! C'est-à-dire dans 4 mois, et je te payerais une partie du loyer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais trouver du fric c'est pas un problème ! , Malfoy ne s'arrêtait plus, de peur, je suppose, que je ne l'interrompe et lui dise d'aller voir ailleurs. Quitte à ne pas aller en troisième cycle, c'est pas grave !

Malfoy proposait d'arrêter ses études pour pouvoir payer le futur loyer que je lui demanderai. C'était de plus en plus surréaliste !

- Alors ?...

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait… Avoir Malfoy sur le dos pendant 4 mois, 24 heures sur 24. Ne plus avoir d'intimité. Supporter ses sarcasmes et ironies sans broncher et être à son écoute à ce moment difficile de sa vie. Je commençais à me préparer à recevoir sa réaction lorsque je lui dirai non. Je le voyais déjà, en larmes et en train de me supplier.

Je réfléchissais toujours, et Malfoy, ne me voyant pas lui répondre, prit ça pour un non, et se leva pour partir. Arrivé devant la porte, il me dit d'une voix froide sans se retourner :

- Potter, tu me déçois, je pensais que tu avais évolué. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, Potter, mais ça n'empêche pas un service de temps en temps entre gens civilisés. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je te l'aurais rendu au centuple. Un Malfoy est un Malfoy. Enfin, tant pis pour toi…

Il tourna la poignée et commença à ouvrir la porte. Une bourrasque d'air glacial s'infiltra dans la maison, amenant des goulettes d'eau avec elle.

Je ne sus pas ce qui se passa dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Je me levai de mon fauteuil et courai vers lui avant qu'il ne sorte. Je bloquai sa main avec la mienne sur la poignée avec force. Il se retourna violemment et me regarda d'un air étrange. Il parut se calmer et me dit ironiquement en enlevant sa main :

- Il y avait ma main en dessous Potter. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi dans cette maison, mais de là à écraser ma main sur la poignée pour que je parte, tu fais fort !

Il descendit le perron et commença à partir sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait pas comprit…

Comme par enchantement, je me réveillai et criai :

- Malfoy attends !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers moi. Je le rejoignis sous la pluie battante et criai pour qu'il m'entende :

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je… je… Tu ne m'as… pas laissé le temps… Oui ! Reste !

Malfoy me regardait dans les yeux, et un silence s'installa, silence plus ou moins relatif vu la pluie qui martelait le sol avec une force délirante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire, quand je baissais les yeux, il se baissait lui aussi pour me regarder, toujours dans les yeux. Le ciel se déchira en un furieux grondement de tonnerre et il y eut un éclair. Il faisait lourd. Et cette pluie qui tombait toujours… Ce temps était très étrange pour un mois d'août.

Malfoy me sourit timidement et je m'arrêtai de respirer malgré moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, ça faisait deux fois dans la soirée que Malfoy me surprenait à m'en couper le souffle. C'était vraiment étrange.

Je regardai le ciel puis lui fis signe de la tête de rentrer.

Nous regagnâmes la maison sans un mot, l'ambiance était tendue. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit à la table à manger. Je nous servis deux cafés pour nous tenir éveillés et m'assis en face de lui.

- Alors tu veux bien ? me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- Faut croire que oui ! répondis-je légèrement.

Il fallait que je détende l'ambiance. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il était essentiel pour moi que Malfoy se sente bien. Je n'allais pas l'embêter alors qu'il venait de perdre ses parents. Oui, ce devait être tout simplement ça.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu irais aux 3SQ (1)l'année prochaine, c'est vrai ?  
- C'était censé rester secret mais bon… rigolais-je. Oui, je pense y aller. Je ne suis sûr de rien, il faudra que je poste ma candidature courant novembre.  
- C'est parfait ça tombera pile poil. Je partirai fin décembre tu auras une semaine à toi tout seul.  
- Tu es né quand ? lui demandais-je.  
- Un jour avant Noël. Le 24.  
- Ah ok…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, c'était si bizarre, je parlais avec Malfoy ! Parler ! Malfoy ! Une chose que je ne pensais jamais faire avec lui ! Remarque, c'était quand même bien, si je devais passer 4 mois en sa compagnie.

Réalisant soudainement que Malfoy allait vivre avec moi pendant 4 mois, j'entrepris de lui faire visiter mon chez moi.

- Là t'as la salle de bain.

Nous rentrâmes dans la pièce. C'était de loin ma préférée. J'y avais fait la déco moi-même contrairement aux autres pièces où mon ex petite amie avait voulu « mettre sa touche perso » tu parles ! Elle avait tout gâché, à part peut-être le salon…

- Derrière cette porte-là, Malfoy, y a ma chambre, donc interdiction formelle de l'ouvrir même en cas de catastrophe nucléaire. Tu pourras rentrer uniquement quand je te le dirai. C'est compris ?

Il hocha la tête et me dit :

- Et moi, je dors où ?

Je lui montrai du doigt l'autre porte, qui était en face de celle menant à ma chambre, toujours dans la salle de bain.

- D'accord, me dit-il. A gauche, ta chambre, à droite, ma chambre. Je pense que j'arriverai à m'en souvenir, me confia-t-il en souriant timidement.

Cette fois encore, l'expression qu'il avait sur son visage me choqua. Je voulus lui dire qu'il pouvait installer ses affaires comme bon lui semblait, mais ne pas toucher aux miennes, mais mes cordes vocales étant indisponibles pour le moment, je décidai de sortir de la pièce avant que Malfoy ne s'en aperçoive et d'aller me recoucher. J'avais besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

En enlevant ma robe de chambre, je me rendis compte que je l'avais laissé en plan dans la salle de bain. Alors j'ouvrai de nouveau la porte reliant ma chambre à la salle d'eau et le trouvai perdu dans ses pensées, adossé contre le mur.

M'entendant arriver, il leva la tête et nous nous regardâmes encore bizarrement. Dès que mes yeux dérivaient des siens, il bougeait pour que nos yeux restent en contact, comme un peu avant, sous la pluie. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Je viens de penser à un truc, tu veux peut-être prendre un bain ou te changer ? dis-je, en prenant conscience au fur et à mesure que je parlais que j'avais bien besoin aussi d'une petite douche.

Malfoy me regarda encore un instant puis répondit :

- C'est pas de refus. N'as-tu pas un pyjama à me prêter, quelque chose, j'ai tout laissé chez moi ?...  
- Si, si, bien sûr, j'vais te chercher ça. T'as tout ce qu'il te faut pour te laver dans l'armoire là, lui indiquai-je, en montrant le meuble du doigt.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et regardai dans mon armoire à la recherche d'un quelconque pyjama à lui prêter. N'en trouvant aucun, je me résignai à lui apporter un caleçon noir et blanc ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc. C'était tout ce que j'avais, il n'allait pas faire la chochotte !

J'arrivai devant la porte et hésitai à rentrer. Malfoy pouvait être en train de se déshabiller… Il pouvait croire que je lui manquais de respect, ou pire encore, que je le faisais exprès ! Puis, me disant qu'au pire, je pouvais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, je rentrai. Merde alors !

Ca n'avait pas loupé.

Malfoy n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir, en tout et pour tout. Je me stoppai net et analysai son corps de a à z malgré moi. C'était plus fort que moi. Malfoy avait définitivement un corps splendide, sans aucun défaut. Une peau blanche mais qui n'en était pas moins envoûtante. Un torse magnifiquement sculpté. Des muscles galbés, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut, bien dessinés. Des fesses… des fesses rondes et musclées… Je n'étais pas gay, ni même bi, même je n'arrivai tout simplement pas à détacher mes yeux de ce corps si… si… parfait ? La bouchée bée, je l'étudiai minutieusement. C'était normal que tous les gars ( et les filles d'ailleurs ) soient à ses pieds avec un corps pareil.

**" Il suffirait, me dis-je, qu'il montre une parcelle de sa peau pour convertir n'importe quel hétéro pur et dur en gay ! Enfin, je ne parle pas pour moi ! "**

Mais tout ça, que ça soit bien clair, c'était juste pour… comment dire… mieux connaître mon nouveau colocataire ! Rien de plus ! Loin de moi l'idée de… Nan, vous plaisantez ?!

Malfoy me surprit en train de le regarder. Il s'approcha de moi et en prenant le caleçon et le tee-shirt, il m'effleura la peau par mégarde. Je dus canaliser toute ma force pour réprimer un dangereux frisson. Il me tourna le dos et je restai planté là. J'aurais du partir, mais mes pieds étaient collés sur le carrelage avec de la glue extra forte. C'était pas de ma faute ! Mon regard continua son exploration, avec tant de nouvelles contrées ainsi découvertes, c'aurait été un sacrilège. Son dos était tout aussi pâle et tout aussi musclé. Mes yeux descendirent un peu plus bas.

Réalisant soudainement que Malfoy n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis qu'il s'était retourné, je levai les yeux vers lui lentement avec appréhension. Je rencontrai son regard dans la glace.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, Potter, je penserais que tu es en train de me mater ! me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je dus mettre en œuvre tous mes talents cachés d'acteur ( oui, j'aurais pu être comédien dans une autre vie… ) et lui répondit d'une mine dégouttée :

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy ! Oh, ne prends pas trop d'eau chaude, je prendrai une douche après toi, dis-je finalement d'un ton détaché en sortant avant qu'il ne remarque mes joues rougissantes.

Je ne le matais pas, qu'on soit d'accord ! Mais s'il m'avait vu rougir, alors il aurait pu croire le contraire ! Et je ne le voulais pas ! C'est pour ça que je suis parti ! Je tenais à m'expliquer sur ce point parce que j'ai comme l'impression que certains – ou certaines - d'entre vous ne me croient pas !

Je m'assis sur mon lit et commençai à penser à tout ça. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il vraiment ici ? Il aurait pu se payer un hôtel… Ou il aurait pu aller chez quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y avait bien QUELQU'UN d'autre que moi qui pouvait l'accueillir ! Il fallait que je parle à Dumbledore le lendemain. Et puis j'entendis une porte se déverrouiller.

J'en conclus donc que Malfoy avait fini et entrai dans la salle de bain.

Il remettait en place quelques trucs et il tourna la tête vers moi alors que j'entrai.

Une fois de plus, j'eus le souffle coupé. Malfoy n'avait pas séché ses cheveux, les laissant aller un peu comme ils voulaient, et ne s'était pas essuyé le visage, permettant à une goutte d'eau chanceuse et profiteuse de parcourir la distance de ses cheveux à sa bouche, mourrant ainsi sur ses lèvres. ....._**nda**_ : J'ai toujours voulu être une goutte d'eau ! lol ..... Il portait le caleçon et le tee-shirt que je lui avais prêté. Il lui allaient bien, mais je trouvais, après l'avoir vu sans, que tout ça était de trop.

Simple opinion, aucun sous-entendu là dedans !

Je devais avoir l'air ridicule comme ça, devant lui, à le regarder.

- Je te laisse la salle de bain, je ne pense pas que j'ai pris trop d'eau, enfin je sais pas… Bonne nuit ! dit-il en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, me sortant de ma rêverie.  
- Bonne nuit Malfoy ! dis-je en regardant la porte se fermer.

Puis, comme lisant dans mes pensées, Malfoy s'arrêta un instant, puis rouvrit sa porte et me dit :

- A partir de maintenant, je pense que ça serait mieux qu'on soit Draco et Harry ? Tu crois pas ? me demandait-il.  
- Tu as raison. Si on doit passer 4 mois ensemble, ça serait préférable, répondis-je en me préparant à ce qu'il attendait de moi, à le prononcer. Bonne nuit M-Draco.  
- Bonne nuit Harry, dit-il en souriant et en fermant la porte une bonne fois pour toutes. "

Ce sourire me donna la chair de poule que je m'empressai de faire disparaître avec une douche brûlante. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce que j'allais frissonner à chaque fois que Mal-Draco ! Il s'appelle Draco ! Est-ce que j'allais frissonner à chaque fois qu'il souriait, ou à chaque fois qu'il pleurait ? J'avais besoin de sommeil, voilà tout.

**"Une bonne nuit de repos, et je serai au top !"**

Je quittai la salle de bain et me couchai. Ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir fut que le lendemain, plein d'énergie, je n'aurais plus à supporter ces sensations bizarres dues au manque de sommeil, et pourrais parler à Dumbledore.

* * *

(1) Ecole que je viens d'inventer lol : 3SQ : SSSQ : Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie Spécialité Quidditch Professionnel.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je suis en train de terminer le deuxième.  
S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte toutes les critiques !

bientôt.

**Fleur**


	2. Les Voyageurs S'Installent

**_

* * *

_****_

* * *

_**

**_.:! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS !:._**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, masi, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh !! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ?! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ?! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ??!!! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy !!!! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

**_Note de l'Auteur :_**

Kikooo !

Et bien tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser, j'ai oublié de vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une merveilleuse année, la santé, l'amour, le bonheur...

Ensuite, j'ai été très agréablement surprise par vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant pour un premier chapitre, d'autant plus qu'ils m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir !

J'espère que vous allez appréciez celui qui suit. Si non, eh bien... tant pis lol ! Dans les deux cas, s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu tout en bas à gauche de la page sur lequel y a marqué 'GO !' ça serait cool :-D

Voici vos RAR :

**_Mione-90 :_** Je te remercie, tes compliments me font très plaisir. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A !

_**Artemis :**_ Tiens donc ! Voilà Artemis ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras au prochain chapitre.

_**Alia :**_ Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu as bien fait de me demander quand ça se passait, car je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas éclairci ce point et qu'il pouvait y avoir des confusions. Donc....

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION !!!!**

**Comme me l'a demandé Alia, je vous explique la situation avant le début de l'histoire. Harry et Draco viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard, et ont donc finit leur septième année. Harry a 18 ans, étant né en juillet alors que l'histoirecommence en août. Mais Draco, lui, né le 24 Décembre, ne les a pas et ne peut pas louer un appartement. L'histoire se passe donc pendant l'été 1998.**

**Les 3SQ est un quartier d'une école de Sorcellerie ( provenant du fin fond de ma boîte crânienne lol ) située dans le sud de l'Angleterre. C'est un peu compiqué comme ça mais vous en faites pas. Mais j'expliquerai ça plus tard, ce n'est pas tellement important pour l'instant.**

**Fin de la parenthèse lol**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION !!!!**

_**Lee-NC-Kass :**_ Coucou ! J'ai donné de l'argent au gardien de l'asile pour qu'ils vous interdisent d'utiliser les ordinateurs disposant d'Internet, mais il m'a arnaqué ce fils de chacal, c'est de l'escroquerie, je vais de ce pas porter plainte ! lol Je n'ai pas trop compris votre histoire de nom de famille lol. Je suis d'accord avec vous, les Gryffondors agissent parfois stupidement, défendant les beaux idéaux, d'ailleurs il en sera question un peu plus tard mais chhhut ! Moi, je suis une Serpentard, une vraie de vraie ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas pour rien que j'envoie Draco chez son ami de toujours j'ai nommé Harry Potter lol. Vos petites idées tordues m'en ont donné des grosses... mais chhhut !... Par contre, je vois malDraco prendre une douche avec son pire ennemi le soir où il perd ses parents ! lol Il est timbré maisà cepoint là non ! lol Allez kiss les filles.

_**Blurp3 :**_ Hello ! J'ai pas été trop longue à le poster celui-ci ? ;-) Pour les regards étranges de Draco.. et bien, c'est un secret lol tu verras plus tard ;-) . Pour la mort de ses parents, tu en apprendras beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre ! Et pour ce qui est de ce qu'il pense... Si je termine cette histoire ( ce qui je pense va se faire, puisque c'est la première fois que j'aime ce que j'écris lol ) j'écrirai ensuitela version vue par Draco et j'ai une idée de suite dans la tête. Voili voilou ! Bonne année à toi aussi !

_**Gaelle Griffondor :**_ "Ravie qu'ça vous plaise" lol

_**Linaewen Ilca :**_ Kikoo !! Le voici, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Pour le "pépère" lol. Et bien c'était fait exprès. Parce que, justement, je ne veux pas de deux personnages coincés dans leurs paroles et dans leurs pensées. Après tout, ils ont 18 ans, nous faisons pire... lol De plus, tu verras dans ce chapitre, que Draco possède un vocabulaire assez riche en insultes lorqu'il est en colère... En ce qui concerne l'OOC, j'ai oublié de le mettre lol ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un OOC qui convient. Je ne pense pas que sa personnalité change à ce point-là ( après tout, on ne connaît pas sa vie privée dans les livres de JKR, on la sous-entend c pas pareil ! lol ). Ou plus exactement, elle changera au fur et à mesure qu'il cotoiera Harry. Allez, A !! ( Et merci pour l'alerte auteur :-D )

_**Mimi :**_ Je te remercie ! :-D En fait, ce n'est pas mon premier slash, j'en ai écrit des dizaines avant, mais je ne les ai pas publiés, ils ne me convenaient pas. A bientôt.

_**Drayna :**_ Merci pour le compliment - Voici la suite !

_**Ingrid :**_ La review parfaite ! lol Je te remercie et je te propose de lire la suite lol.

_**Frite12 :**_ Salut la frite ! Je peux te manger j'ai faim ?! lol Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir !

_**Alucard :**_ Kikoo ! J'ai posté ce chapitre assez vite vu sa longueur, mais je ne serai pas toujours aussi rapide (avec les cours...), c'estqu'en ce moment, j'ai du temps libre - . Malfoy n'est pas vraiment un timide sympatique,ça nature revient au galop à certains moment, mais il le devient petit à petit :-).

_**Cordelune :**_ Hello !J'ai choisi de mettre les pensées de Potter parce que j'ai trouvé que c'était important de voir déjà son état d'esprit et puis de voir le décalage avec le récit. J'ai fait un peu plus haut un 'petite' parenthèse qui explique le minimum. Pour ce qui est de son ex, tu as une idée dans ce chapitre de quel genre de conne c'était, et j'ai déjà prévu qeulques petits trucs dans les chapitres à venir quant à la jalousie des deux ; -). Comme j'ai déjà dit précédemment ( en d'autres termes ), cette histoire est racontée par Harry et je la referai vue cette fois-ci par Draco ( elle sera différente, pas de frayeur, ce ne sera pas un copié/collé ;-) ) tu auras donc tous les détails que tu veux. A bientôt j'espère !

Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que je me répète mais bon !

A

_**Fleur**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 :_ Les Voyageurs S'Installent.**

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec un horrible mal de crâne. C'était comme si une baguette me transperçait la tête d'une oreille à l'autre. 

Je me dirigeai sans trop me rendre compte vers la salle de bain après avoir enfilé mon peignoir, pris de l'aspirine et attendis que ça passe en m'appuyant contre le lavabo.

J'avais fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. J'avais rêvé que j'étais encore à Poudlard, mais j'étais envoyé à Poufsouffle cette fois-ci. J'avais fait un truc grave, je ne savais plus quoi, et comme toujours je m'en tirai. Dumbledore me disait qu'au lieu d'être renvoyé, j'allai aller chez les Serpentard. Là, Malfoy, enfin Draco, venait me voir et me disait que j'étais le bienvenu…. Je ne me souvenais plus de la suite.

Je ne sus combien de temps je patientai ainsi, seul dans ma salle de bain. Mon mal de tête enfin apaisé, je sortis de la pièce et fut ébloui par la lumière du couloir, d'une blancheur impeccable.

Mon ex, ayant choisi le papier peint du couloir, me rendait mes réveils d'une brutalité déconcertante.

Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se réveiller le matin et être en pleine forme, avait été de foutre du papier peint plus blanc que blanc et une demi-douzaine de miroirs.

Chaque matin, 6 Soleils m'agressaient la rétine jusqu'à la brûler. Au bout de deux semaines, j'avais trouvé une solution. Mon ex refusant catégoriquement d'enlever ses miroirs hideux – si encore ils avaient été beaux, j'dis pas ! Mais là… -, ma dernière chance de passer entre les mailles du filet de ce piège matinal diabolique fut de parcourir les 5 mètres jusqu'à la cuisine, les yeux clos. Si la veille, j'avais le malheur d'oublier quelque chose dans le couloir, je me le prenais le lendemain dans les pieds à coup sûr.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai quittée. Non pas ce parcours du combattant quotidien, mais cette façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais se remettre en question, de reporter la faute sur les autres, sur moi en l'occurrence. Cette espèce de logique "Ce que Kate fait est bien fait" m'avait rendu dingue. Elle était la mauvaise foi personnifiée aussi. Elle faisait des erreurs, ne les reconnaissait pas, et t'accusait toi à la place, ou trouvait quelque chose à te reprocher. De la folie ! Et quand on la mettait face à la preuve indiscutable qui lui aurait normalement fait fermer son clapet, elle se mettait à rire et à dire qu'on était doté d'une imagination débordante.

Il fallait que je change ce papier peint. C'était dingue, nous n'avions rompu que depuis deux jours et je voulais déjà effacer de ma vie toutes les traces de son existence. Elle devait passer dans la journée pour récupérer ses dernières affaires.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, me préparai un café et me réchauffai un croissant. Rien ne vaut la cuisine française ! Il devait être aux alentours de 10 h 00 puisqu'un hibou frappa à la porte-fenêtre pour le journal.

Je le laissai entrer et allai chercher 5 Noises dans la bourse sur le mini-bar et un Miamhibou.

Le journal en main, j'allai chercher mon café au lait et mon croissant tous deux brûlants. Je posai tout mon attirail sur la table à manger et m'installai en dépliant _La Gazette Du Sorcier_.

Mon cœur cessa de battre lorsque je lus les gros titres.

" **_Malfoy, le drame de deux vies._**

**_Nous vous informons, chers fidèles lecteurs que nous chérissons, de la mort de Lucius Malfoy qui après avoir tué atrocement sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy et détruit leur maison, s'est donné la mort hier soir, aux alentours de 22 h 00. Nous sommes sans nouvelles de leur fils. _**

**_Comment un couple aussi médiatique a-t-il pu tomber dans le crime passionnel ? Que va devenir le jeune Draco Malfoy qui vient juste de terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie ? C'est ce que notre envoyée spéciale a tenté de découvrir, Zita Kreeter, à vous la plume !_**"

Un article allant jusqu'à la page 12 relatait en détails plus ou moins inventés, le drame de la veille.

**"Comment les gens peuvent-ils manquer à ce point de tact ? me disais-je, stupéfait. Ne voient-ils que leur scoop international et non pas les familles derrière qui doivent se reconstruire dans le deuil et dans la douleur ?**

**"…assassine sauvagement… Draco ne m'en a pas parlé. C'est sûrement une pure invention de la journaliste ! Forcément, un meurtre banal, avec un simple _Avada Kedrava_, c'est beaucoup trop simple, on voit ça partout ! Il leur faut l'exclusivité à cette bande d'enfoirés ! Et puis même si c'était vrai ! Sont-ils obligés de le préciser ?! De remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?!"**

Une rage folle s'empara de moi et je redoutais le moment où Draco allait tomber sur ce journal de malheur.

J'avais une envie irrésistible d'écrire à _La Gazette_. De leur dire combien ils étaient irrespectueux, insensibles à la douleur d'autrui et cruels en plus de cela.

Je survolai l'article de mes yeux affolés et le découvris écrit d'une légèreté effroyable. Les humains sont parfois odieux. Pas un seul "_Une pensée vers les familles_" ou encore un_ "Ce triste évènement laisse derrière lui un orphelin_" mais plutôt des "_nous sommes les premiers au courant et sommes fiers de vous donner de ce fait l'exclusivité_" ou des "_Les faits de hier soir sont d'une cruauté sans précédents, voici de croustillants détails …"._

**"Cette Rita Skeeter…"**

Elle croyait tromper qui, sérieusement, avec son pseudonyme bidon ?!

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et réfléchis un instant quant à ce que je devais faire pour le journal. Le lui montrer ? Ne pas le lui montrer ?

Je repensai alors comme un flash-back à mes années à Poudlard, où je trouvais certains matins une Hermione scandalisée derrière un exemplaire de _La Gazette_. Cette Hermione là, avant de me donner le maudit canard d'une main tremblante, me lançait un regard désespéré, comme si, pour la première fois, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Puis je repensai à mes réactions. J'étais furieux souvent, j'étais triste parfois, mais j'étais toujours couvert de honte.

Quelle position délicate…

**"Mais, me dis-je en entendant les pas de Draco se rapprocher, cette honte m'a rendu plus fort. Il est inutile de le lui cacher. Il faut juste… le prévenir." **

Alors je refermai simplement mon exemplaire de _La Gazette_, le posai "face cachée" sur la table près de moi et me recomposai un visage en entendant Draco arriver.

Et il arriva.

Et la sensation désagréable de la veille réapparut encore plus forte. Maintenant, je sentais mon ventre faire un truc bizarre. Mais j'avais faim. Oui, j'étais affamé, vous pensez !

Je n'avais jamais vu Malfoy _au naturel_, bien que l'on puisse dire que l'on ait cohabité pendant 7 ans. Il n'avait pas cette tonne de laque sur les cheveux, il avait encore les yeux embrumés, prêt à retomber dans les bras de Morphée à tout instant. Il portait mon short et mon tee-shirt, et bizarrement, d'habitude, c'est quelque chose que je détestais. J'avais horreur que les gens portent mes vêtements. Mais là, ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Va savoir pourquoi !

Il marmonnait un bonjour et s'affalait de tout son long sur la table.

Je laissai échapper un léger rire en lui répondant et lui demandai ce qu'il prenait au petit-déjeuner.

**"Faut que je fasse des courses !!"**

Apparemment, Draco n'était pas du matin. Mais dès qu'il eut bu le jus d'orange que je lui avais servi, toute trace de fatigue s'était envolée de son visage. Une fois réveillé, il l'était pour de bon.

Draco me demandait un café, un croissant et un kiwi.

Je n'avais pas de kiwi…

Je le regardai, moqueur. Puis, je fis une tentative de… comment pourrait-on appeler ça ?... de rigolade entre gamins et il marcha dans mon jeu sans réfléchir.

"- Un kiwi ?! Il y a encore des gens sur cette Terre qui mangent des kiwis ? Tu sors d'où ?  
- Fais gaffe Potter ! me dit-il en pointant vers moi son croissant menaçant. Parce que les kiwis et moi c'est une histoire d'amour ! Restes en dehors de ça ! C'est fusionnel, tu peux pas comprendre ! Et toi ! continua-t-il en prenant peu à peu l'air d'un gamin de 8 ans qui n'a pas eu le tout dernier balai toutes options. Tu ne viens pas mettre ton nez dans nos affaires ! C'est… c'est personnel !

Je souriais aux conneries qu'il me disait et pensais que je pouvais d'ores et déjà considérer le fait que Draco pouvait partir très vite dans un délire.

- Et puis, fais gaffe, parce que je peux aller lui dire à mon kiwi chéri et il viendra te casser la gueule avec ses potes, dit-il en me tirant la langue d'un air puéril que je ne lui connaissais pas. Oh, je vais faire pire encore ! menaça-t-il en faisant tournoyer son croissant dans les airs comme une épée. J'vais aller l'dire à ma m…

Nous nous arrêtâmes d'un coup. Il s'arrêta de délirer, je m'arrêtai de rire. Il se stoppa dans son élan et laissa tomber son croissant sur la table en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire.

C'était probablement la première boulette qu'il faisait et il fallait qu'il s'attende à en recevoir encore beaucoup, de lui et des autres.

Il tendit la main vers le journal mais je le pris avant lui et le regardai. Je me demandai un instant si mon regard était le même que celui d'Hermione autrefois.

- Il faut que tu saches que… commençais-je, hésitant.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant et je compris maintenant complètement le malaise de Ron et d'Hermione dans ces moments-là.

- Si tu veux lire pour te changer les idées, Draco, je te déconseille ça…

Il ne me comprit pas d'abord, puis je vis son regard s'éclairer et s'éteindre aussitôt.

- J'aurais du m'en douter… murmura-t-il.

Après un moment, il ajouta, confiant :

- Donne le moi s'il te plait Harry.  
- Tu es sûr ? le prévins-je une dernière fois.  
- J'ai… besoin de savoir ce qu'on dit sur moi et… sur mes parents. Il faut que je sache, pour… pour pouvoir réagir… comme il faut.

Il avait raison. Je lui donnai le journal bien que pensant toujours en mon for intérieur que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux en lisant les titres. Quelques fois il se mettait à hurler que ce n'était que des mensonges. Puis, il se rasseyait, visiblement choqué. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un vivre à peu près la même chose que moi. Il ne pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Draco se leva de sa chaise et alla s'appuyer au coin de la table, regardant d'un œil vide par la porte-fenêtre. J'imaginai sa douleur, je l'avais déjà vécue.

Quelque part, les sentiments sont des voyageurs, qui attendent le train que vous voulez bien leur envoyer sur le quai de votre cœur. Ils ne s'en vont que lorsque vous êtes prêt. Ils partent quand vous acceptez de les laisser partir, ou à la fin de vos jours. Puis ils explorent d'autres pays, attendent sur d'autres quais, libèrent d'autres cœurs.

MMes et MM Amour, Haine, Bonheur, Peur, Douleur, viennent tous vous rendre visite dans votre gare, un jour au l'autre.  
Les sentiments sont immortels.

Il passa son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer.

**"Oh non… me disais-je, affligé".**

Cette fois, n'ayant pas de couverture à lui donner, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Alors, ne sachant pas trop ce que je faisais, je me levai et posai une main sur son épaule, comme un signe de soutien.

Comme choqué par mon attitude, il se dégagea violemment de moi et me cria, ses yeux baignés de larmes :

- J't'en prie Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Il partit en haut, furieux. Je restai là, à le regarder s'en aller.

Puis, après avoir un peu réfléchi, je me dis :

**" C'est normal. Il faudra que je m'attende à de brusques changements d'humeur de sa part à l'avenir …"**

Je le comprenais. Je venais de mettre un coup à son ego. C'était comme la veille pour la couverture. Sauf que la fois d'avant, il était trop faible pour réagir. Apparemment, Draco n'acceptait pas d'être aidé. Ou peut-être ne faudrait-il l'aider que lorsqu'il le demanderait ?

**" Trop compliqué pour moi tout ça !"**

Je rangeai quelques bricoles et entendis toquer à la porte. Je regardai par le judas. Kate.

Elle avait bien choisit son moment, elle ! Je la laissai entrer.

Elle me dit froidement qu'elle était venue récupérer ses affaires. Je lui répondis sur le même ton que j'étais au courant et qu'elle pouvait fouiller toute la maison, je ne voulais plus d'elle chez moi.

On s'était vraiment engueulés, ça avait faillit tourner en catastrophe trois jours plus tôt. On s'était traités de tous les noms possibles et il était vraiment temps qu'elle foute le camp de ma vie.

Draco descendit les escaliers à ce moment-là, et, regardant dans la cuisine ( nous étions dans l'entrée ) commença à parler :

- Harry, je suis désol… Harry ?  
- Je suis dans l'entrée, répondis-je, sentant Kate proche de la crise de nerfs.

Draco se retourna et dit :

- Harry, je voulais m'excu… Qui est-ce ?  
- Je vais t'épargner ça, _Harry_. Je m'appelle Kate. Je sais qui tu es toi, le fils du malade, on pourrait reconnaître un Malfoy parmi mille ! Harry, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pour me remplacer, je te félicite, mais c'est un manque de savoir-vivre incroyable, crachait-elle d'une voie criarde. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, tu peux jeter toutes mes affaires, je n'en veux plus, elles me rappelleraient ton sans-gêne et ton égoïsme. Adieu, Harry ! finit-elle.

Elle aurait pu transplaner maintenant, mais juste pour faire chier son monde, elle sortit par la porte, pour le plaisir de la faire claquer jusqu'à la sortir presque de ses gonds et transplana.

- Nan mais c'était qui cette connasse ?!! me cria Draco, encore sous le choc.  
- C'était mon ex, je l'ai quittée il y a 3 jours, elle était passée prendre ses affaires et elle a cru que… j'étais très gêné de devoir lui dire ça. Eh bien… Elle a cru que je t'avais invité ici pour euh… enfin voilà quoi ! Elle a cru que tu l'avais remplacée !  
- Mais elle est malade !! En plus, t'as entendu ?! T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit cette pouffiasse ?!! "Le fils du malade" ?!! Mais il t'emmerde le fils du malade !!! Putain, si elle revient, surtout tu me le dis, j'vais l'emplafonner cette conne !  
- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr elle est malade. Elle est complètement tarée et c'est pour ça que j'ai cassé ! C'est un peu normal qu'elle ait cru que… tu… enfin que nous… c'est normal qu'elle ait cru ça, étant donné qu'il est 11 h 00, que tu portes mes fringues et qu'on vient juste de rompre.  
- Oh… Oui, j'avais oublié, dit-il plus doucement. Bon, oublions ça veux-tu ? J'étais descendu pour te présenter mes excuses, je n'aurai pas du te crier dessus comme ça tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu chamboulé et puis… dit-il en regardant le sol.

Apparemment, c'était dur pour lui aussi de reconnaître ses fautes. M'enfin lui, il les reconnaissait, c'était déjà ça ! Je sentis qu'il avait envie de parler, alors j'allai vers le canapé dans le salon. Il me suivit et nous nous installâmes.

- Y a aussi que, tu vois, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Harry. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je te connais, tu es l'idole des jeunes, et avant de savoir dans quel camp j'étais, je te méprisais déjà au plus haut point. Je m'étais toujours dit que tu voulais sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, et que ça ne marcherait pas avec moi. Et, je veux dire… continua-t-il en frottant ses mains. C'est pas facile de te voir me proposer ton aide comme ça, à moi qui me suis toujours refusé de l'accepter. C'est un mauvais réflexe, je suppose…  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Draco. S'il y en a bien un qui comprend ce que tu traverses, c'est moi ! C'est normal et puis… Tu sais, moi, ça n'était pas tout à fait pareil, mais au fond, c'est la même chose. J'ai vécu 11 ans, cloîtré dans une maison habitée par des tarés, et si j'avais eu quelqu'un à qui parler, crois-moi que ça aurait été mieux, lui confiai-je. Je ne me plains pas ! Je prends la vie comme elle est. Mais je pense que tu irais mieux si tu te confiais. Tu as le temps pour ça ! ajoutai-je devant son air étonné. Enfin bon… Pour ce qui est de l'aide… Eh bien, je le savais. Je m'en doutais mais tu as raison, c'est plus fort que moi, quand je vois quelqu'un qui va pas bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de lui apporter de l'aide, au risque de paraître stupide ou irrespectueux. Mais, maintenant je le saurais !

- Quand j'ai besoin d'aide, Harry, je le fais savoir. Ca marche comme ça avec moi, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Un petit sourire qui me retourna mon gros estomac. Ca devenait frustrant à la longue !

- Nous sommes d'accord, lui répondis-je, avec le même sourire. Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Eh bien… Déjà, je vais passer au Manoir, pour essayer de récupérer ce que je peux. Et puis, il faut que j'aille voir pour les funérailles, murmura-t-il tristement. Et toi ?  
- Moi, il faut que j'aille faire le double des clés de la maison, et puis je dois passer chez Ron, j'ai quelques trucs à lui dire.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de passer chez Ron, mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire pour ne pas qu'il me propose d'aller au Manoir avec lui. Je n'aurais pas pu refuser et c'était quelque chose de trop personnel qu'il devait affronter tout seul. Et puis il fallait que je parle à Dumbledore.

- Oh, et puis je dois faire des courses !  
- Ah bon ? Ca ne te dérangerait pas que je vienne avec toi ? Pour voir ce que tu achètes, te dire ce que j'aime, tout ça quoi !  
- Non bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée. J'vais à la douche, dis-je en me levant, et je file tout de suite après chez Ron. A quelle heure tu penses être revenu du Manoir ?  
- Aux alentours de… 18 h 00. Le temps de tout prendre, tout ça…  
- D'accord ! Je serai rentré ! Tu peux aller regarder dans mon armoire dans ma chambre pour des fringues propres si tu veux, je pense qu'on fait la même taille.  
- Je peux rentrer dans ta chambre ? entendais-je depuis la salle de bain.  
- Ouais, mais c'est exceptionnel !!

Je pris ma douche, partis faire le double des clés, et, comme convenu, quand je rentrai à 15 h 00, il n'était pas là. Draco avait l'air d'être réglo, bonne nouvelle.

Satisfait, je me dirigeai vers l'âtre de la cheminée, pris une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, me débattus pour ne pas en laisser tomber de trop sur le tapis et la jetai de suite dans les flammes, lesquelles changèrent de teinte instantanément. Je m'agenouillai, mis ma tête au feu et prononçai à haute et intelligible voix :

- Bureau du Professeur Albus Dumbledore, Patagrouilles à la Fraise, Poudlard.

Le même cirque qu'à chaque fois que je parlais par Chemi-net se produisit, la fumée, les cendres qui se soulèvent…

Puis tout redevint calme et je pus ouvrir les yeux. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil, un livre dans une main, un cocktail dans l'autre, habillé en Moldu.

**" Décidemment, j'ai beau connaître cet homme, il me surprendra toujours." **

Tous les personnages des tableaux se mirent à chuchoter, à aller de toile en toile, s'entassant dans la plus grande pour pouvoir tous y entrer, et nous écouter.

- Professeur ? demandais-je doucement, de peur de le déranger.

Il sursauta et avala de travers la gorgée de son cocktail que je n'aurais goûté pour rien au monde qu'il venait juste de boire. Je le vis s'étouffer quelques secondes puis il lâcha son livre et me regarda.

- Harry !! s'exclama-t-il, souriant en me reconnaissant. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. J'avais le pressentiment que tu allais me rendre visite aujourd'hui, alors je me suis décommandé pour mes activités. Je fais du trampoline cette semaine. Tu dois connaître. C'est vraiment un sport génial ! Tu devrais essayer ! Comment vas-tu Harry ?  
- Bien merci. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas changé le mot de passe, sinon je n'aurais pas pu vous parler ! Et vous comment allez-vous ?  
- Eh bien… Un peu fatigué par toutes ces longues années qui sont derrière mon dos, dit-il en regardant derrière son dos. Oh bah mince alors ! Elles sont parties !! plaisanta-t-il.  
- On vieillit tous d'années en années, et vous êtes le seul à ma connaissance qui ne changiez pas. Vous êtes le même depuis mes 11 ans, commençai-je sincèrement. Mais, voyez-vous, Professeur…  
- Oh Harry ! Plus de Professeur entre nous ! Tu peux m'appeler Albus !  
- Comme vous voudrez Albus, dis-je en souriant. Voilà, hier, à 4 h 00 du matin, Draco Malfoy est venu sonner à ma porte. Il m'a tout expliqué, d'ailleurs je crois que les sorciers du monde entier sont au courant. J'ai bien sûr accepté qu'il reste chez moi mais… Dites-moi, Albus, pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire. Ca ne me dérange pas, d'autant plus que ça m'a l'air bien parti… Mais… Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?...  
- Et bien en fait Harry, si je l'ai envoyé chez toi… Il y a bien une raison. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas lui en parler jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre par lui-même.  
- Je vous le promets Albus, dis-je solennellement, curieux d'en savoir plus.  
- Vois-tu Harry, nous savions tous que Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort. Si l'Ordre n'a prit aucune mesure, c'est parce que Draco nous donnait de précieuses informations en échange de… en échange d'autres choses. C'était grâce à son aide que nous sommes arrivés peu à peu à déjouer certains plans, dont tu as entendu parler, de Lord Voldemort. Mais il est intelligent. Il s'en est rendu compte et a passé au crible chacun de ses fidèles. Il a fini par se rendre compte que Lucius nous donnait des informations, sans le savoir. Il l'a fait tuer, ainsi que sa femme qui était présente. Si Draco avait été là, il ne serait plus parmi nous, dit-il gravement. Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensons tout du moins. On n'est jamais sûr de rien !

- Pour en venir au fait Harry, termina-t-il, si j'ai dit à Draco de venir chez toi, c'était premièrement parce que tu habites dans une maison protégée, sécurisée, et deuxièmement parce qu'il a risqué sa vie pour l'Ordre. Je lui devais bien ça, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et puis tu verras, ça te rendra service à toi aussi !  
- Comment ça sécurisée ? demandais-je, inquiet.  
- Quand je t'ai choisis cette maison, Harry, je ne l'ai pas prise pour les coins tranquilles ou les voisins. Elle appartenait à un ami à moi. Il m'avait demandé de jeter un sort de protection il y a de nombreuses années. Avec un Voldemort revenu à sa puissance d'il y a bientôt 20 ans, j'ai préféré que tu habites ici pour ta sécurité et celle de Kate. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que vous deux c'était fini ! Entre nous, dit-il en souriant, je pensais que tu tiendrais moins longtemps avec cette peste !"

Nous continuâmes de parler des heures entières jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas de Draco devant la porte d'entrée et la poignée s'abaisser. J'interrompis brusquement le Professeur avant la chute d'une blague hilarante sur les pingouins et sur les verres à vin et coupai le contact juste à temps. Je pris une pose décontractée en me jetant sur le canapé, et piochai un magazine dans la pile.

Cette discussion avait été riche en nouvelles pour moi. J'appris notamment que Draco avait aussi l'intention d'aller aux 3SQ l'année prochaine.

Dumbledore était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, postez une review s'il vous plait. Ca m'encourage à écrire et si j'en obtiens beaucoup, je poste les chapitres plus vite. ;-)

Merci encore.

**Fleur**


	3. Situations Embarrassantes

_**

* * *

**_

.:! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS !:.

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh !! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ?! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ?! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ??!!! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy !!!! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Hello !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, encore plus long que le précédent. Vraiment, je ne me croyais pas capable d'écrire autant! Lol. Nous retrouvons ici un Draco et un Harry très différents de l'accoutumée. Leurs caractères ne changent pas, mais le changement de vie fait qu'on doit parfois s'adapter en changeant ses habitudes. Dans le prochain chapitre, les tempéraments des deux jeunes garçons reviendront "en force" lol. J'ai voulu ce chapitre-ci et le prochain plus légers car les suivants risquent de ne pas être très drôles …

J'étais partie avec une idée de base qui change au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je sais pas si c'est normal lol, en général, lorsque j'écris, j'ai un scénario dès le début et je m'y tiens. Mais là… J'ai envie de tout changer à chaque fois que j'écris lol Mon côté perfectionniste peut-être ?...

**RAR :**

**_Artémis :_** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :-) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant, n'oublie pas de poster une review si tu peux ! :-) A bientôt.

**_Cordelune :_** Ah ! Définitivement, j'ADORE les longues review ! C'est que du bonheur à lire lol. Alors, alors ! Pour la parenthèse, j'ai relu les deux chapitres suite au commentaire de Alia, et me suis rendue compte que ce qui était clair pour moi ne l'était pas forcément pour les autres. Alors, il a fallut que j'explique la situation en quelques mots. Pour les murs du couloir de Kate, moi non plus je ne ferai pas ça, un café c'est déjà assez bien lol. Mais je veux que ce personnage soit complètement taré et en dehors de la réalité, on en entendra encore parler un peu plus tard. Ensuite, la mauvaise foi de notre petit chéri va aller en s'empirant tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ça commence à être grave ! lol. J'adore ce trait de caractère chez quelqu'un tant que ça reste humoristique lol. Pour mon p'tit passage sur les sentiments, c'est un honneur pour moi que de figurer dans ton Tit-Carnet-A-Beaux-Passages. Rien que par le nom du carnet, j'adore ! lol. J'avoue que c'est une métaphore sortie tout droit de mon p'tit cœur, et ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais. Ce genre de truc, ça marche ou ça ne marche pas, ça vous émeut ou non, y a pas de juste milieu, et je suis contente que ma première vraie métaphore ait marché. :-) Pour la p'tite blague improvisée de notre cher Dumbledore… lol, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je suis parvenue à cerner entièrement le personnage. Il y a toujours un côté de son caractère qui m'échappe. Suivant les situations, il peut changer du tout au tout. Elle nous a pas facilité la tache JKR ! lol. Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire en tout cas :-) Pour l'école, une chose est sûre, ils y seront à un moment donné. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je vais faire ça sous forme de suite, car je veux aussi faire l'histoire version Draco. Je ne suis pas fixée non plus sur le nombre de chapitres, je verrai, désolée pour mon imprécision… Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :-). A plus.

**_Dark Yoru :_** Merci beaucoup, voici la suite :-)

**_Angel's Eyes :_** Merci à toi aussi, la voilà !! A plus !

**_Frite12 : _**Je te remercie, on ne me l'avais jamais dit, tu es la première :-). Ca fait très plaisir à lire ce genre de trucs ! lol. Tu voulais savoir si on va les voir faire leurs courses, on va plutôt les apercevoir ;-). Salut !

**_Vert Emeraude :_** Ahah !! C'est quelque chose d'assez important et il en sera question un peu plus tard ! :-) Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**_Gaelle Griffondor :_** Merci tes encouragements, voici la suite :-)

**_Linaewen Ilca :_** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Je suis très contente que tu aies accroché lol N'oublie de reviewer si tu peux :-)

**_Naru :_** Salut ! Je suis d'accord avec toi que le Draco de ces derniers chapitres n'est pas le même que l'on connaît. Mais dans les prochains on retrouvera nos personnages tels qu'on les connaît. Si tu aimes la mauvaise foi de Harry dans le dernier chapitre, tu vas aimer celle dans celui qui suit ! Pour les manga, je ne m'y connais pas trop, j'en ai juste lus quelques uns, et j'ai tout de suite accroché ! :-)

**_Lexy-Kun:_** Ah !!! J'ADORE vraiment les longues reviews ! Ca fait beaucoup du plaisir ! Moi aussi la fic que j'ai traduite m'a un peu déçue à la fin, mais je trouve tout de même l'humour vraiment pas mal alors j'ai eu envie de la traduire :-) Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je savais que ça allait ne pas être facile étant données toutes les fics sur le même sujet. Mais… l'envie était trop forte lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que la mienne sorte du lot ! :-) Ton bavardage me plaît beaucoup lol, j'adore ça quand les gens ne peuvent plus s'arrêter ( et ça risque d'être la cas pour moi ici lol ). Pour le tout début du premier chapitre, et bien en fait… J'ai écris plusieurs versions. La première, c'était Draco tenant un bout de papier dans la main se rendant chez Harry. La deuxième, c'était Harry qui sortait ses poubelles et qui le voyait pile à ce moment-là. Mais j'ai choisi celle-ci ( déjà d'une parce que je la trouve plus plausible ) parce que j'aimais bien l'idée d'un Harry réveillé au milieu de la nuit par Draco qui ne prend même pas la peine de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment et rentre. Pour le p'tit jeu de mot, figure toi qu'il était deux heures du matin quand je l'ai trouvé et que j'ai hésité à le mettre, oui à deux heures du mat', il m'arrive d'écrire n'importe quoi.. lol. J'ai réfléchi longuement pour la façon dont Draco doit annoncer la mort de ses parents à Harry. Je l'imaginai en train de pleurer, je l'imaginai en train de sourire, et ce qui m'a paru le mieux fut froid et distant. Apparemment, j'avais raison :-). Mais je ne voyais pas Draco parler durement alors qu'il explique comment son père a tué sa mère. Si tu as lu le deuxième chapitre, tu as du voir que c'était assez sanglant. Il a un cœur tout de même ! Pour la réaction de Harry, je me suis mise à sa place : ton pire ennemi se met à chialer devant toi. Tu devrais être content. Tu ne l'es pas. Pourquoi ? Alors il y a trop de questions qui t'embrouillent et tu choisis de rester neutre. Ca me paraît logique. Lol. Pour la porte qui claque au Manoir, non ce n'était pas le vent, enfin, on ne sait pas… Je ne pense que Lucius Malfoy pourrait se suicider dans un excès de conscience lol. Oui, Dumbledore ne dit pas que des conneries, il sait être sérieux, et quand il a dit ce "quelque chose d'important" à Draco, ce n'était pas juste une connerie. Mais pour l'instant… chut… En tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci d'avoir pris tout ce temps :-).

**_Marrypier :_** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**_The-Koruni :_** lol ! Voici la suite et j'attends une review de ta part !

**_Lumina :_** Merci, la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**_Nat88 :_** Je crois que c'est avec toi que j'ai parlé sur MSN, non ? Même si j'étais déjà au courant, je te remercie une seconde fois ! :-).

_**Fleur

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_ Situations embarrassantes.

* * *

"- Harry je suis rentré ! gueulait Malfoy.  
- Je sais, pas la peine de crier, rétorquais-je moqueusement, même un sourd t'entendrait ouvrir une porte ! Il faut pousser ! C'est pas compliqué ! Alors ça n'a pas été trop dif…

Le reste de ma phrase ne dépassa pas mes lèvres.

Ceci à cause de deux raisons.

La première.

Draco portait mon jean préféré, mon tee-shirt blanc préféré, ma veste noire PREFEREE ! J'étais scotché. Il avait choisi par le plus grand des hasards ma tenue favorite ! Il portait des lunettes de soleil, qui lui donnaient un air "classe" et "dans l'vent". Je n'avais jamais vu Draco comme ça. Dans l'vent… Il faut dire qu'avec l'image en tête des uniformes de Poudlard ( ceux qui nous donnaient un air si débile ), il était difficile de s'imaginer quiconque dans l'vent… N'ayant pourtant que 5 mois de différence d'âge avec lui, je me sentis tout à coup comme un vieux croûton à côté de lui.

Mon estomac se manifesta par un "flip-flop". J'étais en train de tomber malade ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du boire mon café ce matin-là, il avait un goût étrange ! D'ailleurs, j'en avais bu un la veille, et c'était pour ça ! La scène dans la salle de bain ! Tout s'expliquait ! Si ça continuait, je devrais peut-être aller voir le docteur… j'espérais juste que ce n'était pas trop grave. Je commençais légèrement à m'inquiéter.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle je ne pus terminer ma question, était ce que Draco tenait dans la main.

Dans sa main gauche, il tenait difficilement la valise qu'il avait ramenée de chez lui contenant toutes ses affaires – et qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de poser par terre. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui fit manquer un battement à mon cœur.

Draco avait la main droite sur l'épaule d'une créature toute rose qui lui arrivait à la taille et qui me regardait comme si j'étais le méchant monsieur qui allait lui enlever son meilleur copain. De loin, on aurait pu la confondre avec un marshmallow géant sur pattes.

Malfoy avait ramené…

- Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner Harry. Je suis désolé mais c'était impossible !  
- Un elfe de maison… Ca n'était pas marqué dans le contrat Draco !! l'accusais-je.

C'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas avoir un elfe de maison chez moi. Que dirait Hermione ? Et puis, c'était inhumain d'employer un être, c'était de l'esclavage ! Et il aurait pu me prévenir avant d'amener quelqu'un, comme ça ! D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois que je voyais une elfe aussi mignonne.

- C'était les petites lignes ?... tenta-t-il. T'avais qu'à mettre tes lunettes avant de signer !! Allez Harry !! Tu ne vas quand même pas la mettre à la rue ! Twinnie est la seule personne avec qui j'ai pu parler quand j'étais petit chez moi. C'est mon amie ! Elle est vraiment adorable ! Et puis techniquement je suis son maître maintenant, elle doit me suivre. Alors elle dormira sur le paillasson si tu ne veux pas d'elle chez toi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il avait deviné que je ne pouvais pas dire non. Parce qu'il en était capable ce malade ! Il la ferait dormir sur le paillasson si je refusais !

Alors, regardant tour à tour les mines suppliantes de Draco et de "Miss Pink", je déclarai :

- Bienvenue au 135, Rue de la Tamise, Quartier Southwark, Londres, Miss Twinnie !

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents, comme s'il eût été fier de moi, ou de ma décision, ou quelque chose, et la petite créature se rua vers moi et me sauta au cou.

- Merci beaucoup Mr. Harry Potter. Twinnie était sûre que vous voudriez bien d'elle, Mr. Dobby m'a dit que Harry Potter était très gentil, me murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille d'une petite voix de fillette de 3 ans.

Je fus touché plus que je ne le paru par cet élan de gentillesse venu du cœur. Dans ma vie, on ne m'avait jamais vraiment pris dans ses bras – sans compter ceux de Mrs. Weasley. Elle m'avait prise dans les siens avant même de me connaître. Elle était donc une personne intéressée. Ou alors elle avait trop d'amour à donner. Dans les deux cas, j'avais horreur de ça.

Cette femme ne m'avait jamais traité d'égal à égal. En tournant brusquement le dos à la famille Weasley à la fin de l'année, j'avais libéré mon cœur de tout ce poids que j'avais accumulé pendant tant d'années. Cette femme qui se prenait pour ma mère… N'avait-elle déjà pas assez d'enfant comme ça ? Elle avait trop d'amour à donner, mais il y avait son mari pour ça ! J'avais déjà une mère, elle était morte, et point. Je n'en avais pas besoin d'une deuxième. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une main pour diriger mon stylo, je n'avais pas besoin d'un cerveau pour compter à ma place mes Gallions dans mon coffre-fort. Et Ron. Combien de temps allais-je encore subir son manque de franchise, tout ce temps pour me dire les choses en face ? Lui et Hermione avait toujours mis un temps fou à me dire les choses, me laissant par exemple deux mois sans nouvelles d'eux pendant ma cinquième année. J'étais jeune à l'époque, j'avais besoin d'eux. Ils n'ont jamais été là quand il le fallait. Et ce n'était pas maintenant, alors que je recommençais une vraie vie, que je repartais de zéro, qu'ils allaient me montrer leur amour. C'était trop tard, j'étais déjà devenu un homme. Et tant pis pour la pseudo-mère de remplacement qui me suivait comme mon ombre dans toutes mes démarches. J'en voulais moins à Hermione. Elle ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber, n'avait jamais été corrompue par ma _Célébrité_, ou par ma _Richesse_, elle. J'avais gardé le contact avec Hermione. Mais c'en était définitivement fini de ces étés au Terrier à jouer à celui qui emmerdera le plus Percy. Je n'avais plus besoin de la voix de Ron me disant sur quelle case déplacer mon roi, maintenant qu'il m'avait appris, il devait me laisser jouer seul aux échecs de ma vie. Et qu'importe le dicton "L'union fait la force". Je ne recherchais pas la victoire.

Personne ne peut gagner ou perdre au jeu de sa propre vie, on peut juste jouer ou ne pas jouer. Ou laisser les autres jouer à sa place…

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Et tu peux me dire "tu" Twinnie.

Je vis ses yeux briller et elle me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. C'était vraiment trop touchant.

Twinnie courut jusqu'à son maître et sauta dans ses bras. Ce dernier la fit tourner en l'air en marchant vers les escaliers, comme un père fait à son bébé. Un instant, j'imaginai Draco, une ribambelle de gosses autour de lui, et me dis qu'il ferait sûrement un bon père, il fallait juste qu'il trouve la bonne personne.

Draco revint seul dans le salon et me demanda de l'aider à monter sa valise. J'acceptai. Deux secondes plus tard, je regrettai déjà. Elle était si lourde qu'on du s'arrêter toutes les deux marches de l'escalier pour faire une pose. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas fait ça avec la magie ? A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé… j'aurais du !

- Draco… t'as mis… ta maison… ou quoi… dedans ? demandais-je essoufflé, alors qu'on la portait jusqu'à sa chambre.  
- Eh, c'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas de force ! me lançait-il.

Je le regardai et lâchai la valise. Celle-ci tomba au sol.

- Bah alors, Draco ? On a plus de force ? On n'arrive pas à soulever une valise tout seul ?

Il s'arrêta. Il se retourna lentement. Draco enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les mit dans sa poche. Il me demanda de répéter ce que je venais de dire. Je le fis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il me prit par surprise. Draco me coinça mes deux mains avec une des siennes et m'obligea avec l'autre à reculer. Il avait une force inouïe, il aurait pu me mettre par terre comme il voulait. Je continuai de reculer et je sentis mon dos cogner contre quelque chose. L'armoire ? Non, l'armoire n'était pas là. Encore un de ces miroirs ? Non, il n'y en avait pas ici. Je tournai la tête et ne vis que du blanc.

Le mur…

Il m'avait fait reculer toute la longueur du couloir. C'était évident maintenant qu'il avait plus de force que moi. Mais à ce point ?... J'étais contre le mur, et j'avais beau me débattre, il ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que ça ne servait à rien, j'arrêtai.

Et je me rendis compte à cet instant de notre proximité. Nous étions si proches que je sentais son odeur. Probablement sentait-il la mienne ? C'était un parfum indéfinissable. C'était… envoûtant, c'était… subtil. C'était apaisant. Ca respirait la poésie. La rosée sur les fleurs d'un jardin. Un papillon. Un bébé dormant paisiblement dans son lit, un nounours serré contre lui. Un champ de blé, balayé par le vent qui se lève. Un coucher de soleil, un clair de lune. L'Océan. Deux personnes qui s'embrassent…

Cette pensée m'alarma et me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Je me rendis compte que j'avais les yeux clos, que je respirai par la bouche, et que pire encore, cette odeur qu'il y avait tout autour de moi se faisait de plus en plus proche. Une main encerclait encore les miennes, mais plus du tout de la même manière. Je n'étais plus prisonnier de cette force et je pouvais m'en aller. M'en aller maintenant. Une horrible impression dans mon cœur, j'ouvrai les yeux tout doucement. La vision, tout d'abord floue, se fit de plus en plus nette. Nette à mes yeux seulement. Car pour ma tête et mon cœur, cela restait encore un mystère.

Il y avait un visage juste devant moi. Deux yeux, un nez, une bouche. Il y avait deux lèvres tout près des miennes, il y avait un nez contre le mien, il y avait des yeux clos face aux miens. Je fus pris de panique.

Saisissant l'opportunité de m'échapper, je délivrai mes mains de l'emprise du jeune homme – une gentille emprise – et le repoussai. J'ouvris la porte à ma droite et entrai sans un regard en arrière dans la pièce, me foutant totalement de l'endroit où j'allais atterrir. L'important pour moi était de mettre une barrière entre cette bouche et la mienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'étais dans les toilettes. J'aurais très bien pu être dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans ma chambre, j'aurais eu la même impression. C'était à croire que je ne connaissais plus ma propre maison.

Il me sembla qu'une heure entière passa. Une heure pendant laquelle je réfléchis, j'essayai de trouver pourquoi j'avais réagi ainsi, pourquoi mon esprit avait dérivé sur ces deux putains de personnes qui s'embrassaient. Pourquoi Draco avait-il lui aussi réagi comme ça ?

Je me persuadais que, lui aussi, pour une raison quelconque, avait laissé son esprit partir quelque part, en pensant à quelque chose. La mort de ses parents l'avait vraiment affecté. Et puis voilà, j'avais rattrapé le tir. Heureusement que j'avais fais quelque chose, je n'imaginais même pas la situation dans laquelle nous aurions été si… si nous nous étions… Enfin bref !

Je me décidai à ouvrir la porte et à affronter Draco. Il n'était plus là. Evidemment qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'il allait m'attendre jusqu'à ce que je sorte ?

Je pris ça comme un signe du destin. Il était évident pour moi maintenant que je ne devais pas en parler avec lui. Je croyais beaucoup à ce genre de choses, j'étais très superstitieux. Cela m'avait grandement aidé lors de certains évènements. Une fois, par exemple, pendant que je sortais encore avec Kate, j'avais du lui acheter un cadeau pour son anniversaire. J'hésitai entre un ensemble de sous-vêtements ( bah quoi ? ) vert clair et bleu clair. J'optai pour le bleu quand une femme passa devant moi en expliquant à sa fille que la couleur de la mer était due au reflet du ciel. Le soir, lorsque j'offris mon cadeau à mon ex, elle me donna la liste de ses couleurs préférées, mettant le vert en dernière position – remarque que je m'efforçai de bien prendre étant donnée la couleur de mes yeux.

Non et puis j'ai toujours pensé que quelque chose me guidait, ou plutôt, me conseillait là-haut, quelque part. Pas un Dieu. Je ne crois en aucun Dieu, quel qu'il soit. Mais à une existence qui me suit, partout où je vais. Certains appellent ça la "p'tite voix", d'autres la conscience. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que je l'appelais jusqu'à mes onze ans. Là, j'appris son vrai nom. La Magie. On a tous besoin de croire en quelque chose. Je respecte sincèrement les gens qui vénèrent un Dieu, qui attendent le grand amour, qui consacrent leurs journées à l'Art sous toutes ses formes, cherchant la perfection absolue – tant que tous ces gens se respectent eux-mêmes. Quel goût pourrait-on trouver à la vie sans aucune imagination ? Les choses ne tombent pas du ciel alors il faut se les imaginer pour les créer. Enfin, c'est ma vision des choses, je peux me tromper.

Je passai dans la cuisine, me servant du prétexte de la soif pour traverser la maison entière et chercher où était Draco. Il parlait avec Twinnie dans sa chambre. Je me passai un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage dans la salle de bain et toquai à la porte de sa chambre. J'entendis Twinnie sortir de la chambre par l'autre porte et la voix de Draco me dire d'entrer.

Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris un peu la porte et passai la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Je n'étais pas rentré dans cette pièce depuis des lustres. C'était la chambre d'amis, la seule pièce où Kate n'avait pas spécialement insisté sur la décoration. C'était typique d'elle ça. Les apparences.

En tout cas, Draco n'avait pas oublié la décoration, lui. Il avait tout changé. Apparemment, il s'était servi de la magie pour mettre du papier peint. Tout était vert et gris dans la pièce. On aurait dit une sorte de bulle. Des cadres enfermant des photos de ses parents avec lui bébé, petit, jeune, plus grand, adolescent, jeune homme étaient posés ici et là, sur la commode, sur le bureau, sur la table de chevet. Il était installé sur son lit et lisait un livre. Sans mes lunettes, je n'arrivai pas à en voir le titre.

- Si tu veux aller faire des courses, c'est le moment ou jamais, annonçai-je, d'un naturel étrange pour les circonstances.

Il parut réfléchir un instant puis me dit, d'un ton tout à fait normal :

- C'est d'accord, je viens avec toi.

* * *

Quelle connerie j'ai pas faite là !

A peine sortis de la maison que les ennuis commençaient déjà.

- Bon alors où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il alors que je fermais la porte à clé.  
- Au supermarché à ton avis où veux-tu qu'on aille ?  
- Ben écoute je sais pas, je ne vis pas comme toi moi ! Alors où est-ce qu'on transplane?  
- On ne va pas transplaner, disais-je, en me demandant comment il allait réagir devant la voiture.  
- Je te préviens, Harry Potter ! Il est hors de question qu'on prenne le Magicobus !

Ce qu'il pouvait être con quand il s'y mettait celui-là alors ! Je nous dirigeai vers le garage et il comprit.

- Ah nununununununununu !! Harry James Potter ! Je ne monterai pas dans ta boipure est-ce que c'est clair ?! me dit-il, la voix tremblant légèrement.  
- Déjà c'est une voi-tu-re et puis bah écoute si tu veux y aller à pied, c'est ton problème après tout!

Il me regarda, puis voyant que je ne cèderais pas, il fit une moue ronchonneuse et s'assit devant, à côté de moi, les bras croisés.

- Potter, je veux juste te prévenir que je supporte très mal les moyens de transport Moldus !  
- Eh bah écoutes, Malfoy, tu vas te retenir hein… En plus, ce n'est pas très loin !

Et nous partîmes. La galère…

On du s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises. La première fois fut parce que Draco ne savait pas comment attacher sa ceinture de sécurité et menaçait de la couper à coups de baguette magique.

- Mais Harry, comment tu fais ??  
- Mais c'est simple, il faut que tu tournes ça par là… Mais non !! Dans l'autre sens !  
- Putain Harry j'te jure que si elle rentre pas, je vais m'en charger personnellement, elle va regretter !

Je commençai à perdre patience. Et je ne voulais pas me faire arrêter par la police sur le chemin. Nous aurions perdu un temps fou !

Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris de lui attacher sa ceinture, moi-même. Je détachai la mienne, passai mon bras devant lui et essayai de l'attraper. J'étais trop loin. Alors, je me rapprochai encore un peu et perdis l'équilibre. Je m'étalai sur ses cuisses, alors que nous étions à l'arrêt dans une rue bondée. Les gens dehors qui nous voyaient nous regardaient comme s'il nous poussait un troisième bras. Je levai la tête vers lui et nos yeux nous rencontrèrent. J'eus encore cette affreuse sensation. Je sentais presque mes organes fondre, mes poumons se remplir difficilement. Décidemment, ce café m'obsédait au point d'y penser maintenant ! Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire.

Je repris contenance et lui dit méchamment :

- Ca t'aurais tué de m'aider ?!

Un truc passa dans ses yeux et il me regarda bizarrement.

J'attachai sa ceinture brusquement et le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence.

Je réagissais toujours mal lorsqu'on me provoquait, lorsque je paniquais ou lorsque j'étais en colère. C'est un de mes véritables points faibles, mais c'est mon caractère que voulez-vous, je suis ainsi.

Je le surveillai du coin de l'œil pendant presque tout le trajet. Je le voyais la tête dans ses mains, ou collée contre la vitre. A quelques mètres du magasin, il m'avertit.

- Harry, il faut que tu t'arrêtes. Harry, je vais tomber dans les pommes, Potter !!!! Arrêtes-toi !

Je m'arrêtai encore et nous sortîmes de la voiture. A peine un pas après, Draco s'évanouit. Je fis le tour de la voiture en courant et le rattrapai juste à temps, avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Je paniquai. Je ne pensai pas qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne supportait pas la voiture. J'essayai de demander de l'aide aux passants, mais dès lors qu'ils posaient leurs yeux sur moi, tenant un homme dans mes bras, leur sourire se tordait en une grimace dégoûtée. J'eus mal au cœur.

Je vis les paupières de Draco s'ouvrir lentement et il reprit conscience. Je vis qu'il était un peu déboussolé au début, surtout quand il se rendit compte que je le tenais dans mes bras.

Nous rentrâmes dans le magasin, Draco se tenait assez près de moi, c'était un monde nouveau pour lui. Ca me faisait rire, l'idée qu'il voie comme la fin du monde, un magasin où on vendait du pain et du beurre et que j'allais le sauver ! Réflexion faite, ce n'était pas une épicerie. C'était un centre commercial et il était normal qu'il ait peur. Toute cette foule de Moldus, qui, s'ils connaissaient son père, l'aurait déjà réduit en un tas de poussière. Les gens qui se retournaient sur notre passage étaient à coup sûr des sorciers.

Nous fîmes les courses, Draco voulant désespérément ses kiwis, moi, évitant par tous les moyens les rayons 'Café'/'Chocolat'. Il valait mieux éviter le cacao, sous toutes ses formes… Lorsque nous passâmes dans le rayon 'Technologie', Draco resta scotché devant les téléviseurs, et je l'entendis se jurer de regarder la mienne. J'étais assez content de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Bon il y avait toujours cette ambiance bizarre, et ces moments assez étranges, mais j'arrivai petit à petit à initier Draco au Moldu-isme. Nous restâmes longtemps devant le rayon des films, où il me demandait notamment ce qu'était un DVD. J'eus du mal à le lui expliquer… Réalisant quelque chose, je me mis en tête de nous organiser une petite soirée 'DVD' dans le salon. J'achetai donc des grains de maïs pour le pop-corn, un soda marron avec des bulles ….. **nda :** merde alors ! Pas de pub gratuite ! lol ….. , et deux paquets de bonbons – les bouteilles rose et bleues acidulées et les bonbons au caramel 'de mon grand-père'. ….. **nda :** avis aux amateurs ! lol …..

Nous rentrâmes à la maison aux alentours de 21 h 00. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien pendant le voyage et je craignis qu'il ne vomisse.

- Harry, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas transplané dis-moi ?  
- Parce que j'habite dans un quartier Moldu de Londres Draco. Et qu'on est toujours surveillé quoi qu'on fasse par les voisins, c'est l'expérience qui me l'a appris ! Alors, imagine un instant. Tu es un Moldu. Tu vois deux personnes par ta fenêtre qui partent dans un coin caché. Ils reviennent 1 ou 2 heures plus tard avec des sacs de courses. Ca ne te paraît pas un peu bizarre ?  
- Mouais, bon…

Twinnie nous prépara un bon petit plat et je commençais à apprécier grandement le fait qu'elle nous ait rejoint. On mangea autour de la table à manger et c'était la première fois pour Twinnie… Elle était vraiment adorable, elle parlait comme un enfant, l'innocence incarnée.

A 22 h 00, elle partit se coucher dans le lit de Draco. Je fis du pop-corn pendant que Draco examinait soigneusement la télé. Je disposai les cochonneries sur la table basse avec la bouteille de Bièraubeurre qu'il me restait et demanda à Draco :

- Draco.  
- Oui, quoi ?  
- Draco, tu as déjà entendu parler de Merlin l'Enchanteur ? demandais-je suspicieusement.  
- Bah bien sûr ! Merlin ! Tout le monde connaît Merlin ! Même le plus inculte des Moldus connaît Merlin ! Pourquoi ? répondit-il, sur la défensive.  
- Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de Merlin, notre Merlin. Connais-tu Merlin l'Enchanteur ? As-tu déjà entendu parler de Walt Disney ?  
- De quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'en étais sûr…  
- Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? Tu commences à me faire peur là ! plaisanta-t-il.  
- Draco, ça t'intéresserait de savoir un minimum de choses sur les DVD tout ça ?…  
- Bah oui ! Tu as vu tout à l'heure j'ai…  
- Alors, le coupais-je, tu dois commencer par regarder les films cultes de Walt Disney. Il se trouve que j'ai la plupart des films de Disney. Je te propose de regarder celui-ci ce soir, et si tu veux on pourra regarder Le Roi Lion après. Ce sont mes deux préférés.  
- D'accord je marche ! dit-il en me souriant.

C'était parti pour Merlin l'Enchanteur.

J'étais très content que ce dessin animé le fasse rire. Il était temps que quelque chose le divertisse. Il n'arrêtait pas de comparer Merlin avec Dumbledore. J'imaginai alors Dumbledore avec le corps de Merlin, en train de faire du trampoline. Je fus pris d'un fou-rire qui ne fit que s'aggraver alors que Merlin lançait son avion par la fenêtre de sa tour et qu'Archimède mourait de rire. Draco me rejoignit dans mon fou-rire et nous nous tenions tous les deux les côtes en attendant que ça passe – ce qui prit un temps considérable. Draco avait son avant-bras gauche sur mon épaule droite et j'étais sûr que ses abdos le faisaient autant souffrir que les miens.

La fin me rappela la demie heure que j'avais passée avec Draco dans le Centre commercial à lui expliquer ce qu'était un film, une cassette, un DVD…

Je me levai pour ranger le DVD.

- Alors ça t'a plu ? lui demandais-je.  
- Et comment ! disait-il en essuyant les larmes qu'il avait aux coins des yeux. J'en ris encore ! C'est quoi l'autre que tu veux qu'on regarde ?

Je regardai la pochette du Roi Lion et me dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

**" Le père de Simba meurt… Ca peut lui rappeler… "**

- C'est le Roi Lion. C'est-à-dire que lui, il n'est pas très drôle. Il est même pas drôle du tout… Mais il est émouvant.

Je regardai l'heure, vis qu'il était minuit passé et ajoutai :

- Il est tard, si tu es fatigué, on peut le regarder demain, proposais-je, en espérant qu'il oublie le lendemain.  
- Non non, d'ailleurs, je préfère toujours regarder les films le soir. Tu le mets ?

Je m'exécutai et pensai pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était chez moi que ce que je faisais n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose.

**" Misère ! Pourquoi me rend-il si peu sûr de moi ? " **

Je m'installai sur le canapé et le film commença.

Ce film-ci ne le fit pas rire. Arrivés à la scène où Mufasa meurt, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme. Je savais que j'étais trop émotif, et j'avais beau avoir vu ce passage une cinquantaine de fois, je ne m'y faisais toujours pas. Je devais avoir l'air con devant Draco.

Je tournai la tête vers lui qui était plus près de moi que tout à l'heure. Ou était-ce moi ?...

Plus les scènes passaient, plus nous étions proches. Je n'avais pas remarqué ça. Au début de Merlin, j'étais à un bout du canapé et Draco à l'autre. Je fus surpris de voir que, inconsciemment, je m'étais aussi déplacé vers lui. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser malgré moi à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir quelques heures plus tôt. Je m'étais dit de ne pas y penser, ça avait été une erreur rien de plus, mais mon subconscient ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Je tournai donc ma tête vers lui et le surpris en train de me fixer. Je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir pensé à baisser la lumière. Le rouge me montait aux joues.

J'ai horreur qu'on me regarde comme ça, c'est tout ! Ca me gêne !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je, un peu anxieux.  
- J'hésite à faire quelque chose… murmura-t-il, pas gêné le moins du monde.  
- Quoi ?  
- Dans ma famille, lorsque quelqu'un pleure, il y a une sorte de tradition chez moi…  
- Et c'est quoi ?

Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Draco se pencha vers moi et déposa trois baisers sur ma joue droite, suivant l'itinéraire d'une de mes larmes. Le dernier avait été déposé vraiment très près de ma lèvre inférieure.

Décidément, j'avais eu une très bonne idée en baissant la lumière.

Une question me vint à l'esprit, et je ne pouvais pas la garder pour moi, elle me brûlait les lèvres. Il fallut que je lui demande…

- Ca veut dire que je deviens de ta famille ? lui demandais-je dans le noir.

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un léger "Mmh". J'avais horreur des Mhhh !!!!! Ca ne répond pas à votre question, ça évite de répondre franchement. Et je n'étais pas du tout content que Draco ne me réponde pas franchement. Pas que sa réponse m'importait, hein, mais parce que j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me cache les choses.

La mine renfrognée, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le canapé et regardais mon film préféré d'un œil distrait. Me prenant petit à petit au dessin animé – je n'ai jamais pu résister aux dessins animés – je me mis à chanter les chansons.

Le film suivait son chemin et nous arrivâmes vite à l'épisode du nuage, où Simba parle avec son père dans les cieux. Je tournai la tête vers Draco qui ne s'en aperçut pas, trop absorbé par le film. Je vis des larmes sur sa joue et commençai à culpabiliser malgré moi. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde ce dessin animé ! Il était d'actualité pour lui.

Alors j'eus une idée, la pire des idées que j'ai jamais eues.

Je me suis penché vers lui lentement. Il vit que j'étais juste à côté et tourna la tête vers moi, un peu surpris. Je me rapprochai encore un peu et mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue gauche une fois, deux fois, trois fois, en suivant la route tracée par une goutte d'eau brûlante. Après le dernier baiser, ma bouche était vraiment très ( trop ? ) près de la sienne. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux d'une étrange façon. Je fus une fois encore envahi de toutes parts par son odeur, elle me submergeait par tous les côtés, il n'y avait pas d'issue de secours. Je me mis cette fois encore à respirer par la bouche et mon souffle se perdait au coin de la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis son souffle se mêler au mien et se perdre de même que le mien sur mes lèvres. Cette odeur… Mes paupières étaient vraiment lourdes. Nous étions si proches. Nous nous regardions encore dans les yeux mais plus pour longtemps. Il avait des yeux incroyables. Un bras entoura ma taille et je réprimai un frisson. Nos yeux se fermèrent et il pencha la tête. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se rencontrer…

Mais la Magie me démontra une fois encore que je n'étais pas destiné à l'embrasser. Un grondement de tonnerre fit rage dehors et ce fut pour moi un électrochoc. Je me levai en vitesse du canapé en partis dans la cuisine me boire un verre d'eau glacée. J'avais honte!

Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et comme la première fois, nous fîmes comme si de rien n'était.

Je nous servi deux verres de Bièraubeurre en fredonnant "Can you feel the Love tonight ?".

- T'as une belle voix Harry tu savais ? se moqua-t-il, goguenard.  
- Tu peux toujours te moquer, je paris que tu ne sais pas chanter toi, rétorquais-je.  
- Combien ?  
- Hein ??  
- Tu paris combien ?

Sa question pouvait devenir très intéressante. Je réfléchis longuement. Que pouvais-je bien lui demander. Ne voyant vraiment pas, j'eus une idée.

- Pari blanc. Le gagnant peut demander n'importe quoi, le perdant sera obligé de faire tout ce que l'autre voudra.  
- Es-tu sûr de vouloir engager un pari blanc avec un Malfoy, Potter ? me demanda-t-il en un souffle, un sourcil relevé à la Sherlock Holmes.

C'était trop tard. Mon honneur était en jeu. Je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ma décision. Que se passerait-il si je le faisais ? Draco passerait probablement les 4 mois à venir à me rappeler mon humiliante défaite par forfait. Et puis, j'étais si sûr de moi que je ne me posai même pas la question de si j'allais gagner ou perdre. Parmi les nombreuses qualités de Draco Malfoy, le don du chant n'en faisait pas partie, c'était la vérité publique numéro 1. Tout le monde savait ça.

J'acquiesçais et il monta sur la table.

- Je chante quoi ?  
- Ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je, curieux de voir la chanson qu'il allait choisir.

Il marqua une pause, fit une ou deux vocalises pendant lesquelles j'hurlai de rire, et commença.

_"Aujourd'hui. Plus qu'hier et moins que demain,_

_Tu es ma lumière,_

_Tu m'éclaires._

_Aujourd'hui. Plus qu'hier et moins que demain,_

_Tu es ma lumière,_

_Mon destin."_

J'étais bluffé. J'avais bel et bien entendu que Draco avait une voix de casserole ! Elle avait du disparaître en cours de route… Elle était d'une pureté incroyable. Ca sonnait si bien, l'air de la chanson que je ne connaissais pas était vraiment beau, j'étais bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je ne compris pas les paroles, cette chanson étant en français, mais elle m'aurait parue belle même si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Soudain, je réalisai que j'avais perdu mon pari. Je me traitai d'idiot un grand nombre de fois. Moi et mes satanées réactions !

Malfoy pouvait me demander n'importe quoi, j'étais condamné à exécuter tous ses désirs.

J'avais signé mon propre arrêt de mort.

* * *

Voili voilou pour un chapitre bien rempli. Je pensai que mes chapitres iraient en diminuant mais c'est l'inverse qui se passe. Je suis imprévisible, même moi je n'arrive pas à me prévoir lol.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, le titre correspond assez bien au chapitre je crois. Ah oui, je voulais ajouter en ….. **nda :** ….. au moment où ils vont presque s'embrasser sur le canapé que j'ai toujours revendiqué mon désir d'être une goutte d'eau mais que personne ne m'entend lol. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher un moment… magique avec mes stupides volontés lol, donc je l'ai mis à la fin ;).

Que dire d'autre ?... Une review ? :D Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir ! Même pour dire qu'on n'aime pas. Vous savez, que quelqu'un prenne un peu de son temps pour mettre un commentaire sur une fic qu'il n'aime pas me touche autant que quelqu'un qui l'aime…

Fleur.


	4. Pour Un Court, Y A Un Long, C'Est Ce

**_

* * *

_**

.:! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS !:.

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh !! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ?! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ?! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ??!!! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy !!!! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Bijour bijour !!

Voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis un peu à la traîne, je sais... DESOLEE :D

J'espère que vous allez aimer, il fait un peu la transition entre la fin du dernier chapitre et le prochain dans lequel je pense que vous apprendrez pas mal de choses. A moins que je ne change d'avis en cours de route... Enfin vous verrez bien ! lol.

Toujours la même longueur, je me surprends moi-même. Mais je me connais, il faudra vous attendre à des chapitres plus courts...

Je crois que j'ai tout dit, voici vos **RAR** :

**_Artémis :_** Le voici le voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :) Merci pour la review !

**_Shinobu-Sû :_** Le couple vraiment lui-même n'est pas pour tout de suite, désolée de te décevoir lol. Mais deux personnes si différentes ne peuvent pas se mettre ensemble aussi vite ;) Que veut dire "kawai" ? C'est en quelle langue ? Pour les chapitres, le nombre n'est pas encore fixé, désolée. Mais je peux dire à peu près à 70 qu'il y en aura plus de 10. Je ne les publies pas toutes les semaines, j'essaye, mais je ne garantit rien, ça marche à l'inspiration lol. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

**_Yami Aku :_** Ca fait plaisir de voir des p'tites nouvelles ! lol Etant aussi une inconditionnelle des Disney, je ne pouvais pas ne pas en parler dans un des chapitres. Quelque part, je mets un peu de moi dans le personnage de Harry. J'espère que tu laisseras une review pour ce chapitre.

**_Minimay :_** Le "bisou" n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite nan lol. Voilà la suite ! :)

**_Her-mio-neu :_** Voilà la suite, merci pour la review ! :)

**_Linaewen Ilca :_** Je ne pouvais résister... Les films de Disney ont bercé mon enfance, c'était trop tentant :) Et puis, je els connais tous par cœur lol ! Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! Et pour la tradition des trois baisers, et bien ça je ne l'ai pas inventé, ça vient de ma famille. Comme je disais dans la RAR de Yami Aku, je mets un peu d emoi dans les personnages. Oui, Draco a mal au cœur. Et plus qu'on ne le croit ;) ...chutt... Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler du pari !! La baiser, comme je l'ai déjà dit, n'est pas pour tout de suite. Patience, patience... Je garde le meilleur pour la fin ;) bon, je te rassure, ça ne sera pas à al fin ! lol J'espère que mes scribouillages te plairont ! :)

**_Nat88 :_** Coucou toi ! Eh oui, j'ai un côté sadique ! lol. Tu peux me bouder autant que tu veux, je m'en fiche, pass ke moi, eh bin moi, zte cauz plu ! Na !

**_Hailie :_** Hello ! Je suis très contente que le chapitre 3 t'ait émue ! Je fais de la pub pour Disney la vérité lol. Il me paye pour que je parle d'eux, eh oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, eux aussi ils perdent de leur popularité... Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre le vrai problème de Harry, et je pense que justement toutes les fics ( bon pas toutes ) oublient un peu ce problème. C'est un véritable problème de société je pense, et bien que tout le monde soit au courant, les choses n'avance pas réellement. Enfin bref. Pour le pari... Comme je l'ai fait dire à Draco, il ne faut pas parier avec un Malfoy...

**_Simoi :_** A genou carrémen lol. Moi je suis sur ma chaise lol

**_Addams 42 :_** Merci pour le compliment :) Non, je ne déteste pas Mme Weasley, mais je n'aime pas les gens comme ça. Comment ça je me contredis ? Non :D Non, c'est vrai je ne l'aime pas...

**_Cordelune :_** Salut ! J'aime bien quand tu laisses des reviews c'est très... complet ! :) Pour les fringues, moi ça me fout surtout la rage quand je vois qu'elles vont mieux à mes amies qu'à moi ! lol Et oui, la mauvaise foi de Harry est de retour, mais dans ce chapitre, on entre au cœur du problème je pense. Pour moi, un marshmallow c'est tout rose, c'est bon, c'est doux, c'est tuot ce qu'il y a de mignon lol Bon, c'est sûr que le premier qui 'mappelle comme ça, jle défonce mais... lol Je n'avais pas fait le compte des petites touches de sympathie que l'on peut recevoir en une journée, mais je te crois sur parole ! On sait qu'il faut montrer aux gens qu'on les aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais on ne fait rien... Ahlala ! Les gens sont cons ! lol jrigole. Faire de Draco ( oui Draco c'est beaucoup mieux lol ) un être surhumain ou inhumain ça dépend dans quel sens on le voit n'est pas vraiment mon but. Mais sur le feu de l'action, Harry ne pouvait pas bouger... On en apprend un peu sur Draco dans ce chapitre, un peu, c'est pas énorme, mais quand même. :) Woaw cool ! C'était l'effet recherché pour le passage "poétique", ça fait plaisir !!! J'en suis d'autant plus touchée que tu prennes la peine de le recopier :) On va voir dans le prochain chapitre qu'un pari peut emmener quelqu'un très, très, très, très loin où justement, il ne veut pas mettre un pied... chutt... Allez, merci pour la review, j'adore ça !!! :)

**_Marrypier :_** La voilà, laisse une review si tu as le temps ! :)

**_Mione-90 :_** Ravie qu'elle te plaise :) Merci pour les compliments :) Laisse une review si tu peux.

**_Lee-NC-Kass :_** Ahhh ! Mes deux folles préférées lol. Ah, le monde n'est pas tout rose, ils s'embrasseront quand ils s'embrasseront ! ( wouahhh la révélation ! ) Il ne passe rien de plus parce que ça ne peut pas aller aussi vite... Même si ça vous paraît long, ça ne fait que 3 jours ( comptez le chapitre 4 ) que Draco est chez Harry. Je trouve qu'en trois jours, c'est déjà pas mal ! ;) Patience... Au fait, j'ai hésité à aller voir Alexandre, ( en fait je suis à sec... ) il est bien ? Allez, à plus les filles, merci d'avoir posté une review ! Patrick Sabatier : ( - oh que c'est drôle, j'en ris encore ! ) j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !!

**_Crystal d'Avalon :_** Elle est arivée vite la suite hein ? Non, j'étais en train de la rééditer juste quand j'ai reçu ta review. Juste à temps. Draco va avoir Harry à lui pendant une semaine. Il peut lui demander tout ce qui lui passe par la tête... Kate, c'est... le personnage méchant et horrible qu'il y a dans toutes les histoires :). Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, ça a beau être le pire escroc, le pire tout ce que tu veux, tu l'aimes... Tu fais tout pour lui. Non, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Enfin pas comme on le voudrait :). Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, laisse toujorus une p'tite review ! Kiss

_**Fleur**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre 4 :_** Pour Un Court, Y A Un Long, C'est Ce Qui Fait Qu'Tout Tourne Rond

_**

* * *

**_

Nous allâmes nous coucher peu après mon humiliante défaite. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Nous nous changeâmes et nous mîmes dans nos lits respectifs. Peu après, alors que je tombais peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, j'entendis une petite voix me tirer de mes rêves. Je dus lutter contre mon envie de promenades lointaines, et me réveiller. Plus je revenais à la réalité plus la voix se faisait forte. Une fois totalement conscient, je me rendis compte que Draco criait. Il hurlait même.

"- HAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ni une, ni deux, je courus jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvris la porte en grand, m'attendant à voir une armée de Mangemorts débarquer dans sa chambre et tuer tout ce qui bouge. Je le trouvai assis dans son lit avec un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de sa tête. Je ne compris pas trop. Une seconde il hurlait à la mort, et l'autre il souriait comme un gosse devant une énorme glace. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit à côté de Twinnie pas réveillée le moins du monde par ses hurlements.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??? demandais-je, essoufflé.  
- Tu as oublié de donner à Draco son verre d'eau et d'éteindre les lumières de sa chambre, me dit-il avec un énorme sourire dévoilant toute sa mâchoire.  
- Nan.... suppliais-je, comprenant son petit jeu.

Il redevint sérieux – façon de parler – et me dit avec le doigt pointé comme les papas mécontents des bêtises de leur enfant :

- Harry, tu es à moi pendant une semaine entière. Veux-tu que je rechante pour te le prouver ?

Le "tu es à moi" me fit bizarre. La dernière personne qui m'avait dit ça était Kate.

- Nan ça ira. J'arrive.

J'allai à la cuisine et revins apporter à ce cher Draco un verre d'eau dans son lit, je fus aussi obligé d'éteindre les lumières après qu'il se soit couché, comme une maman fait à son enfant. En sortant, j'eus une irrésistible envie de lui demander s'il voulait que je lui chante une berceuse et laquelle de ses veilleuses il voulait ce soir. Mais en regardant une dernière fois derrière moi, je vis qu'il s'était déjà endormi et qu'il tenait la main de Twinnie dans la sienne. C'était une scène assez attendrissante je dois dire.

Je ne pensais pas un Malfoy attendrissant ou doux, je le pensais plutôt fourbe, calculateur, sûr de lui et de son petit jeu, toujours à l'affût de ton moindre faux pas, et hop ! prêt à t'attaquer. Mais depuis qu'il était là, Draco m'avait montré l'inverse de tout ça. Je ne comprenais rien à rien. Etait-il en train de me manipuler ? Tentait-il de m'amadouer ? Essayait-il de me retourner sur ces dernières années pour mieux me poignarder ensuite ? Etait-il chamboulé par la perte de ses parents ? Ou était-ce son vrai caractère ? J'étais vraiment perdu en allant me coucher ce soir-là. Je perdais mes repères les uns après les autres. Après tout c'est vrai, ces sept dernières années, à Poudlard, j'avais une copine, des amis, un ennemi et tout allait pour le mieux. Maintenant que je n'avais plus de copine, plus d'amis, plus d'ennemi, je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais.

Ma dernière pensée en m'endormant ce soir-là fut que finalement, je ne connaissais pas grand chose de l'homme qui dormait dans la pièce voisine.

* * *

Moi qui étais habitué aux réveils brutaux ( il faut remercier Kate et ses brillantes idées ), je fus agréablement surpris le lendemain. Je me réveillais petit à petit et sentis un délicat fumet de pain chaud emplir mes narines et le soleil envahir peu à peu la pièce. J'ouvris une paupière, puis l'autre et découvris à côté du lit une bestiole rose dans une lutte féroce avec les volets de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Twinnie se débattait comme elle pouvait pour les ouvrir et s'était pris le pied dans les rideaux. Je me précipitai vers elle de peur qu'elle ne tombe et les fermai, on ne sait jamais. Elle me fit un bisou en guise de remerciement – attendez ! je lui ai sauvé la vie tout de même ! – et regarda le réveil. Twinnie leva les yeux vers moi, secoua la tête de droite à gauche et me dit sur un ton de reproche :

- Il est 12 h 00. Draco ne va pas être content, Twinnie te le dis. Harry devrait descendre avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher lui-même.

Je la trouvais de plus en plus mignonne. Une _vraie _présence féminine chez moi n'était pas de trop.

Elle parlait comme si... comme en connaissance de cause. Me souvenant des évènements de la veille, je me ruai vers la cuisine, de peur que Draco me file du travail à faire pour mon retard – un pari est un pari. Arrivé au pied des escaliers, je calmai le rythme, renouai la ceinture de mon peignoir, essayai en vain d'ordonner cette touffe qui me sert de chevelure et entrai. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est juste parce qu'il faut être présentable le matin !

Draco était vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en tout et pour tout. J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Il avait les cheveux tout désordonnés, je suppose que ça doit être ce qui fait son charme auprès de la gent féminine. Il faisait les cents pas, ou plutôt les quatre cents pas ( il tournait autour de la table ) et s'interrompit en me voyant entrer. Il soupira et me dit d'un ton grave :

- Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! T'as de la chance qu'aujourd'hui, on ait d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler. On est dans de beaux draps !

Il montra du doigt la table à manger. Je vis d'abord les mets du déjeuner empilés les uns sur les autres dans une montagne de plats en tous genres. Ca me rappelait un peu les cadeaux de Dudley sous le sapin à Noël. Ca allait de la salade de tomates au bacon en passant par les toasts grillés et les bols de café encore bouillant. C'était une sorte de petit-déjeuner/déjeuner. Au centre de la table, coincé entre la mayonnaise et une assiette de frittes, un exemplaire de la Gazette titrait :

"** HORS-SERIE : _Du nouveau chez les Malfoy._ **

**_Le fils Malfoy abandonné à lui-même depuis la mort incroyable de ses parents ( voir numéro 8962 ) se voit forcé de vivre dans la nouvelle maison du Survivant Harry Potter ( voir numéro 8897 ). Pourquoi et comment en est-il réduit à partager son intimité avec le célèbre Harry Potter ? Voilà un duo de choc ! Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? _**"

Je me penchai par-dessus une pizza qui me mit l'eau à la bouche, et déjà scandalisé par le morceau de l'article que je venais de lire, attrapai le journal et recommençai ma lecture.

" **_Hier après-midi, aux environs de 17 h 37 15 secondes, la Rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier ( 14, Boulevard Chaudron, Hainmost ) reçut un appel anonyme ( c'était une femme, d'environ 20 ans, une voix aigüe) nous dévoilant la cachette de Draco Malfoy. Notre envoyée spéciale Zita Kreeter se rendit sur les lieux sur le champ, au moment même où elle aperçut Draco Malfoy entrer dans la maison. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent et semblèrent se disputer dehors. C'était évident. Les plus célèbres et têtus rivaux de Poudlard ?! S'entendre ?! Impossible ! Ou alors il tomberait de la neige en ce plein mois d'août. Il semblerait que Draco Malfoy ait perdu la tête en s'installant chez l'héritier des Potter, qui, paraît-il, vient juste de rompre avec sa petite amie ( voir numéro 8960 ). Notre envoyée spéciale les a suivi, se demandant s'ils partaient dans un endroit secret ou autre. Ils firent simplement des courses dans un grand magasin. C'est spectaculaire ! Etait-ce un signe pour quelqu'un qui les aurait attendu ? Nous nous refusons à toute éventuelle hypothèse, mais dans le doute... Nous supposons qu'un Mormoildu (1) les aurait attendu dans le magasin et aurait échangé des informations avec les intéressés. Nous aurons bientôt le nom de ce mystérieux individu._**"

Je n'arrivai pas à lire la suite. C'était outrageant, offensant, injurieux ! Tout ça était monté de toute pièce ! Je regardai Draco qui essayait d'ouvrir les stores de la porte-fenêtre. Je vins l'aider et tournai la moulinette. J'avais l'habitude et les stores s'ouvrirent en un clin d'œil, dévoilant des dizaines et des dizaines de photographes, plantés devant la porte. Abasourdi, je ne fis plus le moindre mouvement et Draco referma les stores du mieux qu'il pouvait ( en 30 secondes ), ce qui laissa aux reporters tout leur temps pour nous mitrailler à coups de flash.

**" Tous de la Gazette ! Ce journal d'actualité est devenu un journal à scandale... Maudie sois-tu Rita Sketter !"**

Draco et moi, presque simultanément, nous adossâmes à la porte-fenêtre et passâmes notre tête dans les mains. Nous restâmes comme ça un bon moment, dans nos pensées respectives, mais j'y soupçonnai une certaine ressemblance.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment ! m'exclamais-je en prenant la bouteille d'eau sur la table.  
- Franchement t'as pas à te plaindre ! me dit-il rageusement avec un drôle de trémolo dans la voix.  
- Pardon ?! Comme si ça suffisait pas de perdre ma p'tite copine, de t'avoir sur le dos, de me retrouver tout seul comme ça... Oui, enfin nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! ajoutais-je en voyant l'expression de son visage.  
- T'inquiète pas, tu peux être sûr que je préfèrerais ne pas être là, et si tu veux je peux encore me casser si je te gêne autant que ça !

Il commença à s'énerver. Sa voix s'éleva. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son doigt se pointa vers moi.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as pris la grosse tête. Tu te sens supérieur à moi parce que je suis venu te demander un peu d'aide ?! Mais redescends sur Terre ! Tu te plains alors que tu sais même pas ce que moi je vis en ce moment ! Comment peux-tu avoir ce culot ! Tu es si..

J'avais raison la veille, lorsque je me disais qu'il pouvait partir dans un délire très vite. Il bougeait dans tous les sens et il me fit un peu peur. Je bloquai ses bras avec mes mains.

- Stop !! C'est bon ! Arrête !! J'ai jamais dit ça, tu te fais des films Draco ! criais-je pour l'arrêter.

Il se dégageait de mon emprise et continuait.

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé trop fort ! Je veux dire ! Tu es si insensible, je crois que ta copine avait raison ! Même si je peux pas la blairer, je dois être d'accord avec elle quand elle dit que tu es égoïste !

Cette fois-ci c'était à moi de m'énerver. Il ne connaissait rien de ma vie. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me juger !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu sais rien de moi ! Alors ne parle pas comme si ! Et puis rends-toi juste compte que tu es ici chez moi, si j'étais insensible tu serais dehors en ce moment !  
- Alors c'est bien ça ! Tu veux que je te sois redevable de quelque chose ! Tu veux que j'aie une dette envers toi !  
- Mais t'es complètement à l'ouest mon pauvre ! J'ai JAMAIS dit ça ! Tu es venu me demander de l'aide, j'ai accepté. Ca ne va pas plus loin que ça, je pensais qu'on était clair là-dessus! Il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais question de DETTE ou quoi que ce soit ! Comme tu as dit nous sommes des gens CIVILISES. Enfin, du moins on le serait si on arrêtait de gueuler !

Il parut se calmer un peu.

- Harry est-ce que notre pari tient toujours ?  
- Oui, dis-je me demandant ce qu'il allait encore me sortir.  
- Mauvaise réponse ! dit-il en souriant – ce qui me signala que notre "dispute" était enfin finie. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai pas aimé que cette pute de Rita Skeeter dise que je suis têtu... Je suis pas têtu !  
- Tu es têtu !! plaisantais-je.  
- Je suis pas têtu ! Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu. Bref ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre toi et moi. Que dirais-tu de leur montrer à tous qu'ils ont tort ?

**"Heu..."**

- De toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix ! Rappelle-toi, tu es _à moi_ pend...  
- Pendant une semaine ! Je sais ! Mais fais attention à ce que tu fais, devant le tribunal, l'argument du pari ne tiendra pas !

Le ton qu'il avait employé sur le "_à moi_" ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Sans me demander mon avis, devant mon air ahuri, il se débrouilla pour remonter les stores, ouvrit la porte, et commença à narguer les journalistes, lesquels sortirent leur Plume à Papotte sans se faire attendre et posèrent tous ensemble leurs questions en une cacophonie monstrueuse. Moi qui m'étais caché derrière le mur, je vis Draco se retourner vers moi, me tendre la main, et me faire un clin d'œil. Mon estomac se retourna littéralement. Je pris sa main, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait arriver et me retrouvai bientôt assaillit par des flashs brûlant ma rétine au second degré.

**"Comment font les people ?!"**

Draco ne me lâcha pas la main mais au contraire la serra un peu plus fort et entrelaça nos doigts. J'avais envie de me cacher six pieds sous terre, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Mon envie de courir me cacher sous mes douces couvertures fut presque plus forte que tout à ce moment-là. Les journalistes féminines encore vivantes ( une bonne partie avait été décimée par la vue de Draco torse nu ) se mirent à pleurer. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas compliqué, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait ! Les photographes ne se lassaient pas de nous prendre sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables – un essaya même de nous prendre du toit ! Je priai intérieurement pour que tout ce cirque finissent au plus vite. J'étais en peignoir tout de même ! Et là ça fit tilt. Je compris. Draco torse nu, moi en peignoir, tous deux décoiffés. Oh... Mon... Dieu... J'avais envie de courir voir les reporters et leur expliquer toute la vérité. Que Draco et moi avions juste passé un accord. Ce n'était rien, un accord. Mais là,c'était en train de tourneren véritable catastrophe ! Mais je ne le fis pas. J'avais la légère impression que ça ne plairait pas à Draco. Celui-ci me sortit de mes songes en exerçant une légère pression sur mes phalanges, signe que je devais me taire et le laisser parler je suppose, puisqu'il prit la parole.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il une question ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Une petite femme assez forte, et assez mignonne, leva la main avec un grand sourire. Elle portait un t-shirt avec un lion dormant dessus. Enfin je crois, sans mes lunettes... En tout cas, ça ne me rassura pas. _"Se méfier du lion qui dort..."_. Draco lui donna la parole.

- Bonjour. Pour Sorcière Hedbo. Vous et Monsieur Potter êtes-vous ensemble ?

Draco me serra la main encore une fois mais je ne pus me taire. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il y a toujours un moment où vous sentez que vous devez dire la vérité.

Je répondis non alors que lui disait oui. Puis me sentant con, je changeai d'avis et dis oui alors qu'il se contredisait et répondait non. Draco me serra une fois de plus la main, mais cette fois, il m'écrasa les doigts. Le seul moyen pour qu'il arrête cette torture était de rentrer dans son jeu. Alors...

Je me rapprochai de lui, je voulais l'embrasser pour clouer le bec à ces merdeux de paparazzis, mais je me souvenais tout autant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avant le pari. Je ne devais pas l'embrasser. Alors je lui fis juste un petit bisou dans le cou.

- Vous en conclurez ce que vous voudrez ! Et, s'il vous plaît, transmettez nos amitiés à Rita Skeeter ! leur lançais-je, encore intérieurement choqué de ce que je venais de faire.

J'attirai Draco dans la maison avec la force qui me restait et fermai les stores aussi vite que je le pus. J'en fis de même avec les volets et les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres de la maison. Je me rendis compte que les journalistes les plus téméraires s'étaient risqués à entrer dans le jardin. Nous étions encerclés ! Nous serions mal s'ils décidaient de camper là ! C'est que je n'aime pas vivre dans le noir moi !

Lorsque je revins dans la cuisine, je vis que Twinnie était déjà passée par là. Elle avait eu le temps de ranger toute la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. Je vis Draco assis à la table et je m'assis en face de lui avec la ferme intention de lui demander des comptes. Au lieu de ça, je me contentai de le regarder, les mots n'osant pas devenir des sons. Mes yeux allaient d'une épaule à l'autre, en passant par l'endroit du cou où je l'avais embrassé. Les scènes de la veille défilaient en boucle dans ma tête à une vitesse folle. Le couloir, la voiture, le canapé... Son odeur... Mon cœur s'accélérait. Que se passait-il ? Mon regard s'était dirigé vers son visage. Je regardais maintenant ses joues, ses oreilles, son nez, son menton, son cou, ses lèvres... Il fallait que j'arrête. J'étais en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Je _regardais_ un _garçon_. Je _regardais Malfoy _! Ma bêtise a des limites. Je me calmai donc et vis Draco s'apprêter à prendre la parole.

- On va jouer au "Jeu de la Vérité". Je te pose une question indiscrète, tu réponds, tu m'en poses une et on demande quelque chose chacun son tour. Si une question te dérange vraiment, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais le jeu s'arrête à ce moment-là. Sachant que si tu réponds, tu dois dire la vérité.

J'étais bien loin d'imaginer qu'il me dirait ça, et j'étais tout aussi loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. J'acceptai et il commença.

- Me détestes-tu vraiment ?

Bingo ! La seule question que je ne voulais pas entendre. La seule à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre clairement. Parce que, c'était vrai, je ne savais plus du tout quoi en penser. Mais j'étais obligé de dire la vérité et de marcher dans son jeu, sinon le jeu s'arrêterait là, ça gâcherait tout.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur ma chaise et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas parce que... j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître. Tu m'as l'air quelqu'un de nouveau. Et c'est dur de détester quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais malgré ça, ne crois pas que j'ai la mémoire courte. Je n'oublie pas tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. En fait tu sais quoi ? Tu es une véritable boule à facettes. Un jour blanc, un jour noir, un jour gris... Il faut avoir de larges épaules avec toi ! En tout cas, la facette que je vois depuis 2 jours m'est sympathique.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je lui avais dit tout ça d'un coup. C'était bizarre de jouer la carte de la franchise avec Malfoy...

Il eut un petit sourire – qui alarma mes sens – et me dit :

- Ok... A ton tour.

**"Que puis-je lui demander ?..."**

- Comment ça se passait chez toi, quand t'étais petit, avec tes parents tout ça ?...

Je savais que cette question n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Mais il fallait qu'il en parle dès maintenant, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il garde tout ça pour lui. Et puis, j'avais toujours eu un doute sur la rumeur "Draco se fait battre par son père, chez lui c'est une horreur, c'est pour ça qu'il est si con". Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

- Eh bah...

Je le vis hésiter.

- En fait, tout était normal. Il n'y avait rien de spécial entre mes parents et moi, ce n'était pas ce que tout le monde disait. Mes parents m'aimaient. Et je... je les aimais aussi.

Je ressentis pleinement la douleur dans sa voix. J'avais mal pour lui, c'était une horrible sensation.

- Nous étions une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus... basique. Enfin... Il y avait toujours des histoires, comme dans toutes les familles je suppose. Ma mère... Ma mère reprochait toujours à mon père d'être lié avec Voldemort. Elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui est Magie Noire elle. Mon père l'aimait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait...

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase. Je repensai à ce Dumbledore m'avait dit, sur la mort des Malfoy... Je me sentis coupable de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Mais j'avais juré...

- Enfin bref. Ca te va comme réponse ?  
- Oui, oui.  
- A moi. Où est-ce que tu vivais avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?  
- J'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante. J'y suis resté 11 ans, c'est Hagrid qui est venu me chercher le soir où mes parents sont morts et m'a amené là-bas sur ordre de Dumbledore. J'étais bébé, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante ( et mon cousin... ) et ils m'ont toujours caché la vérité. Ils m'ont menti pendant 11 ans, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne me chercher. J'étais un sorcier, mais je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais rien du tout sur ma prétendue célébrité, ou sur Voldemort tout ça, je n'étais pas au courant.

Draco faisait les yeux ronds, apparemment, quelqu'un s'était amusé à raconter une autre version.

- Ils m'avaient dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Mon cousin, trois fois plus gros que moi, passait ses journées à essayer de m'attraper pour me taper. Bon, maintenant j'en garde un bon souvenir tout de même, mais à l'époque je le vivais très mal.  
- Et... ils sont où maintenant ?  
- Au cimetière Shakespeare, dans le quartier où on habitait. Un jour, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts nous ont fait une petite visite improvisée. Ils ont tué mon oncle et ma tante et Dudley, mon cousin, s'est suicidé deux jours après. J'ai eu de la chance, je n'étais pas là ce jour-là. J'étais chez Ron.  
- Oh...  
- Pourquoi ? On t'avait déjà dit quelque chose là-dessus ?  
- Non. Enfin, en fait... Si. Jusqu'ici, je pensais, comme tous les Serpentard de l'école, que... Tout le monde croyait que tu vivais chez Dumbledore.  
- QUOI ?!

C'était impossible. Ils avaient cru ça pendant 7 ans ?! Il avait cru ça lui aussi ? Ca expliquait un bon nombre de choses...

- Oui. Tu vois, tu étais le petit chouchou de Dumbledore, le chouchou des profs. Je veux dire, tu pouvais te balader le soir dans les couloirs, il ne t'arrivait jamais rien. On était des gamins à l'époque. Ce que je pouvais être jaloux... me confiait-il. On était tous jaloux de toi. Tu avais une sorte de complicité avec le Directeur. Enfin, on pensait que ce n'était pas normal. On a fait le lien assez facilement.

J'avais envie de lui demander si c'était pour ça qu'il me détestait autant, pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de véritablement dur là-dessous. Et puis c'était à mon tour de poser une question.

- Alors c'était pour ça que tu me haïssais ?

Il parut réfléchir un instant. Son ange et son démon semblaient le tourmenter. Il finit par lever la tête et me dire :

- Je répondrai pas.  
- Ok.

C'était le jeu, il avait le droit de ne pas répondre. Mais ça voulait dire quelque chose pour moi. Ca voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de profond là-dessous.

**"Je le savais..."**

Merci Merlin, Twinnie arriva pile à ce moment dans la cuisine et nous évita le silence gênant qui aurait pu s'installer.

- J'ai réussi à les virer ! Draco ! Draco ! J'ai réussi !  
- De qui ?  
- Tous les gens avec les appareils photos devant ! Je les ai virés ! J'ai... j'ai fait apparaître des hiboux et ils ont, ils ont foncé sur eux en piqué, ils, ils sont partis en courant !!! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. J'ai réussi Draco ! J'ai réussi !!!  
- C'est vrai ??!!! répondit-il.

Cela semblait être la plus grande nouvelle de tous les temps. Je ne voyais pas le miracle là-dedans, mais je fis comme si. Twinnie sauta dans les bras de Draco, et, comme la veille, il la fit tourner dans les airs.

- C'est génial Twinnie !! Et les hiboux n'ont pas disparu en cours de route comme la dernière fois ? Ils étaient bien vivants ?  
- Oui Draco ! Oui !!

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je commençai à comprendre. Twinnie devait avoir des problèmes avec la Magie. Ils se serraient le plus fort possible, c'était très émouvant. Je souriais sans m'en rendre compte. Puis Twinnie se détacha de Draco et fonça vers moi. Elle enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de ma taille et leva sa tête vers moi. Je la soulevai et fis un bisou sur sa joue humide. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un enfant dans mes bras, c'était très étrange et en même temps... très agréable. Je levai les yeux vers Draco qui regardait l'elfe de maison avec une fierté immense dans les yeux.

- Tu peux nous le refaire ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Twinnie se concentra du mieux qu'elle put. Elle fit apparaître dans le creux de ses mains une lumière mauve qui grossit. Arrivée à la taille d'une orange, la boule de lumière éclata en un éclair. Un troupeau de hiboux et de chouettes en toutes genres apparut et se volatilisa lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts. C'était incroyable. Draco et moi eûmes le même réflexe. Nous applaudîmes franchement et Twinnie criai de joie. Elle disparut par les escaliers.

Draco avait l'air d'être aux anges. Il affichait un air de béatitude totale.

- C'est pas croyable !  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de ce passer ? J'ai pas tout compris...  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Elle a réussi ! Elle a réussi ! répétait-il.  
- Mais réussi quoi ?  
- Il faut que tu saches. Twinnie est malade. On n'a jamais su ce que c'était. Sa couleur vient de là. Elle doit être la seule elfe au monde de cette couleur. Et elle n'arrivait pas à faire de Magie. On a tout essayé pendant des années avec mes parents. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'est incroyable Harry ! Cette fois-ci ça marche ! Ca marche !!!!"

Il sautait partout dans tous les sens, on aurait dit un gamin. Ca me fit chaud au cœur et j'étais heureux pour eux, ça faisait longtemps... Il y avait de la Magie dans l'air ce jour-là.

* * *

(1) Un Mormoildu, c'est un Moldu qui connaît l'existence des sorciers. Nous sommes tous des Mormoildus :) Comment ça je l'ai inventé ? Mais pas du frouniou ! Pas du frouchtioufniou ! ( pour ceux qui connaissent l'excellente Muriel Robin "C'est quand-est-ce prévu pour ?" ou "Moi ! Chignon ! Enerve !" mdr). 

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici. Ce serait gentil de me laisser une petite ( même une très petite ) review, pour dire ce que vous en pensez :).

Fleur.


	5. On Se Frôle De Trop Malfoy !

**_

* * *

_**

.:! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS !:.

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh !! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ?! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ?! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ??!!! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy !!!! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Coucou mes lecteurs !!

Fiou, je l'ai écrit vite celui-ci ! J'espère que ça ne s'en ressentira pas dans la qualité... Je compte sur vous pour me le dire ! On approche des 8000 mots / chapitre, c'est-à-dire le double du premier...

Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre !! L'atmosphère se réchauffe, hauts les cœurs, pas de quartiers ! Hum hum... Je disais. J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez l'aimer ! Laissez-moi une review...

_**Voici vos RAR :**_

**_Artémis :_** Merci beaucoup d'être toujours au rendez-vous, voici le tout nouveau chapitre, 1er jour dans les bacs, il faut se l'arracher, en plus il est en solde, non, vraiment, n'hésitez pas ! J'ai le même à la maison ! Euh... Pardon pour cette interruption, la folie de l'auteur a pris le dessus... Laisse une review si tu peux !

**_Shinobu-Sû :_** Hello ! On en apprend tous les jours ! Je le saurai, c'est important pour la culture G, Kawai mignon ! Je vais ENFIN pouvoir me vanter de savoir parler le japonais ! lol En tout cas, merci pour le compliment, je fais de mon mieux ! :) Au fait, je crois qu'on s'est mal comprises : je voulais dire : je pense à 70 POURCENT qu'il y aura plus de 10 chapitres. Lol. Sorry pour la fausse joie ! Mais j'ai l'intention de faire après la version de Draco dans une autre fic, puis une suite. Donc, dans les deux cas, je pense qu'on approchera des 30 / 40 voire 50 chapitres en tout. Voilà, a plus ! Merci !

**_Titia :_** Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de tout lire d'un coup ! Figure-toi que je n'avais pas pensé à Notting Hill ! C'est en relisant que je me suis rendue compte que c'est vrai, le coup des journalistes au pied de la porte peut faire penser à ce film ( film qui est d'ailleurs magnifique ! ). Pour le POV de Draco, que tout le monde veut... Je sais qu'on y gagnerait à connaître ne serait-ce que quelques lignes des idées de Draco mais... Je suis résignée à ne rien dire sur ce qu'il pense, car, premièrement, je veux que cette fic soit entièrement consacrée à Harry, et c'est vrai que ça parait plus déroutant au début que toutes les fics où on voit les POV des deux personnages un chapitre sur deux, mais je veux que le lecteur ( attention on entre dans des pensées d'auteur ! lol ) ressente comment Harry peut vivre la situation. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne sait rien de rien de rien de rien sur Draco, lui qu'il pensait tant connaître. Ca arrive à tout le monde, enfin je sais pas pour toi Titia, moi je serais un peu perdue en face de quelqu'un avec qui je dois vivre pendant 4 mois, et que je ne connais pas. Et voilà, pour cette fic, je veux juste la vision des choses de Harry. Et puis deuxièmement, c'est pour garder un peu de suspense jusqu'à la fic de la version de Draco :) Voilà, bisous !

**_Lee-NC-Kass :_** Kikoo ! Bon bah écoutez les filles, je vais essayer d'aller voir Alexandre, en empruntant ici, en empruntant là ( d'ailleurs si vous voulez faire un don, cliquez ici ! lol ) et j'vous dirai ce que j'en pense ! Eh oui, pour moi aussi c'est dur de ne pas les faire se sauter dessus, mais c'est une histoire d'amour avant tout, alors... Mais vous allez voir dans ce chapitre, ça se réchauffe un peu ! lol Bravo pour la p'tite phrase, j'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même ! Merci d'avoir posté une review ! :) A plus !

**_Slydawn :_** Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me touche que tu aies pris la peine de faire tout ça pour pouvoir lire ma fic, c'est très gentil ! :) Voila le cinquième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant ! A bientôt !

**_Marrypier :_** Salut ! Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

**_Linaewen Ilca :_** Hello ! Muriel Robin est mon humoriste préférée, dès que je la vois je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, alors dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche je t'en parle pas. Attention on se met tous au japonais ! lol Non, pour être sérieuse – attendez-vous au pire ! lol - c'est vrai qu'ils sont mimi tous les deux, et je veux pas que ce soit les deux gros boff de service lol. En effet, je déteste les paparazzi, je ne dis pas que les "stars" – ce mot ne veut rien dire mais bon... y en a pas d'autre alors ! – sont des modèles à suivre, mais ces imbéciles avec leurs photos arrivent parfois à leur gâcher la vie ! C'est dingue ! Nouvelle campagne de pub de Fleur Fanée sur vos écrans : "L'appareil photo tue ! Attention aux flashs ! Ne roulez pas à plus de 50 dans les villes !!!" lol. J'espère que tu sentiras toute la profondeur de ce chapitre...... lol ! Comme je le disais dans la RAR de Titia, cette fic est consacrée aux pensées de Harry, donc je pensais qu'un moment de "déroutation totale" était obligatoire lol. En ce qui concerne les 3 baisers comme tu dis, moi, personnellement, je n'attendrai pas que Harry pleure pour passer à la pratique ! lol. La théorie ça sert à rien ! lol. Je ne sais pas si la maladie de Twinnie aura une très grande importance dans l'histoire. J'y réfléchis. Peut-être plus tard, je verrai. Harry va suivre à la lettre ce que Dumbledore lui a dit : il ne pourra lui dire qu'il savait que lorsque Draco l'aura découvert par lui-même, pas avant. Et ça risque de ne pas tarder. Chutt... En effet, il y a un BOUM à prévoir ! lol Ca ne servirait pas à grand-chose que je te donne l'adresse de Kate ( ni celle de Rita Skeeter ) parce que je leur ai déjà réglé leur comptes personnellement lol ! Allez, kiss, a plus. Laisse une review si tu peux !

**_Addams42 : _**Oh ce n'est pas grave d'avoir reviewer tard, ça me fait tout autant plaisir ! Les ordis le font exprès. Dès que tu as qqch d'important à faire, ils plantent lol. Finalement je ne sais pas si les chapitres vont aller en raccourcissant, mais je ne garantis rien ! Non mais dis donc ! Harry a plus de 3 neurones tout de même ! Il en a 4 ! lol. Non je plaisante bien sûr, mais Harry en effet, va mettre du temps à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive. A plus !!

_**Fleur**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 :_ **On se frôle de trop Malfoy !

* * *

L'après-midi, nous jouâmes aux échecs ( il s'avérait d'ailleurs qu'il était aussi bon que Ron, peut-être même meilleur ). J'étais de plus en plus déboussolé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait depuis ces quelques jours. 

Depuis qu'il était là, je me comportais comme une... une Moldue adolescente devant le poster de son chanteur préféré. Je ne comprenais pas. Je veux dire. C'était mal, c'était Malfoy. C'était complètement anormal ! Moi j'étais dirigé vers les filles ! Enfin, qu'on se comprenne bien, vous et moi, je n'avais aucune attirance de quelque sorte que ce soit envers Draco, laissez-moi rire. Mais seulement enfin... Ca me faisait étrange de dire ça mais... J'avais déjà été amoureux, de Kate en particulier, et je connaissais les symptômes. Votre bouche qui s'assèche lorsque la fille rentre dans la pièce où vous êtes, votre cœur qui se met à battre comme s'il voulait que vous battiez le record du cents mètres haies, vos yeux qui n'arrivent pas à se détacher d'elle... Tout ça je connaissais ! Et c'était vraiment bizarre que ces symptômes se présentent avec... un mec. Vraiment je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Et pourtant, croyez-moi, je me connais. Je sais quelles sont mes préférences en matière d'amour ou de sexe, ça c'est clair. Et puis, ce n'était pas imaginable un seul instant que je puisse être attiré par un... mais non !

D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de tout ça, ça ne mène à rien. Il n'y a aucune conclusion à en tirer, c'est juste... Je l'aimais vraiment Kate. Et je suppose que notre rupture me faisait plus de mal que je ne voulais l'admettre. C'est normal de perdre les pédales dans une situation comme ça. Non ?

Pendant une partie commentée par Twinnie, nous nous posions des questions ayant plus ou moins de rapport avec notre enfance. J'eus droit à "Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais rebellé contre eux !" ou encore au fameux "A ta place, j'aurais...". Il avait du culot, je me serais bien imaginé envoyer balader comme il faut l'Oncle Vernon ! Seulement je n'aurais plus jamais revu la lumière du jour ! Il est marrant lui ! Mais nous parlions aussi de choses comme nos chansons préférées. D'ailleurs, Draco me proposa de sortir ce soir-là. N'ayant rien à faire, et puis étant curieux de voir comment Draco allait se comporter en boîte, j'acceptai. Il m'emmènerait dans une boîte sorcière que je ne connaissais pas. Il faut dire que je ne sortais presque jamais avant. J'avais horreur de ça. Et puis, nous étions mieux à la maison avec Kate. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix à ce moment-là, ce foutu pari m'en réservait encore des belles, je le sentais !

Je lui demandai aussi avec qui il était sorti. Il me donna des noms pour moi inconnus, ou alors qui me faisaient juste voir un visage, une silhouette. Je fus très surpris de voir qu'il y avait parmi tous ces gens des filles, des garçons, des cousines, cousins, et aussi des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Draco Malfoy n'était vraiment pas celui que je pensais. Qu'étaient devenues ses railleries, ses moqueries ? Où était partie sa voix arrogante ? Qu'avait-il fait de ses manières de Prince ?

Je me posai beaucoup de questions ce jour-là.

J'étais en train de me faire massacrer aux échecs pour la troisième fois lorsque le téléphone sonna. Draco sembla paniquer à cause de la sonnerie ce qui me fit rire et je lui dis que ce n'était rien.

Je décrochai et quand je reconnus la voix de la personne à l'autre bout du combiné, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir fait :

"- HARRY ! JAMES ! POTTER !!!!! PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI J'AI LU CE MATIN DANS LES JOURNAUX QUE MALFOY ETAIT CHEZ TOI ?! MH ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT ICI ?!  
- Oh bonjour Hermione...  
- IL N'Y A PAS DE "BONJOUR HERMIONE" QUI TIENNE ! HARRY TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ET MAINTENANT !

**" Si seulement je le savais moi-même..." **

- Hermione, je suis désolé, c'est une longue, longue, très longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps là. Tu n'as qu'à passer demain, on va dire, à 17 h, on prendra le thé. Allez, à demain.

Et je raccrochai. Nous nous étions mis dans une pagaille impossible. Ca allait être l'enfer. J'étais obligé de reporter les explications au lendemain pour avoir le temps de savoir quoi lui dire avec Draco. Nous n'étions pas sortis de l'auberge comme on dit.

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et me passa le visage dans les mains.

- Ca va ? me demanda Draco, d'une voix curieusement inquiète.  
- Oui, répondis-je, ça va, jusqu'à demain 17 h ! Draco, c'était Hermione. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais là, elle a lu les journaux...  
- Oh... Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?  
- On voit que tu ne connais pas Hermione toi...

Il haussa les épaules et je continuai.

- Draco, ça va virer au cauchemar. Je sens déjà l'arrivée de Hermione. Elle va venir, t'ausculter de haut en bas, elle va te poser un milliard de questions, au moindre faux pas, elle va te virer dehors à coups de pompes dans le cul Draco ! Quant à moi... Je pense que je vais finir en une très jolie boîte sur sa cheminée. Et elle vient demain à 17 h, elle aura déjà vu nos photos dans les journaux... Elle va me passer le plus gros savon de toute l'histoire des savons du monde !  
- Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas si terrible !  
- Ecoute on verra. Moi je sais déjà comment ça va se passer. Oh ! Surtout, devant elle, ne prononce pas le nom de Ron. Jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Là, ça sera catastrophique.  
- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Oui... Je me suis embrouillé avec lui et les Weasley au début des vacances.  
- Mais, tu m'as dis avant-hier que tu devais passer chez lui ?...

**" Merde..."**

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Vite, vite... Et comme d'habitude dans les situations flippantes, je répondis à côté.

- Hum... Je... En fait... Et tu vois... Alors après... Et puis... Donc moi... Tu vois quoi !  
- Harry, menaça-t-il d'une grosse voix.  
- Oui ?... répondis-je en m'attendant à ce qui allait m'arriver.  
- Harry, dis-moi la vérité.  
- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore pendant que tu n'étais pas là.  
- QUOI ??!! Tu lui as dis quoi au juste ?!

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'engueuler avec lui, maintenant. Ca faisait déjà deux fois dans la même journée, stop, c'était bon, je saturais. Et c'était vraiment éprouvant de m'engueuler avec Draco, quelque part, ça me touchait.

- Rien, vraiment Draco, c'n'était pas important, essayai-je.  
- Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu caché si ce n'est pas important ? Mh ?!

C'est qu'il y tenait !

- Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il t'avait envoyé chez moi vraiment, voilà, lui confiai-je.

Le jeune homme blond assis en face de moi fronça un sourcil et releva l'autre dans une expression digne des plus grands détectives privés.

- C'est tout ?! Tu m'as caché ça ? Je sais que je suis sensible, m'enfin pas à ce point Harry !

Je me sentis con tout à coup. Il avait raison, j'avais été stupide. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire sur mon petit entretien avec Albus. Nous avions évité de justesse un autre dérapage. Je ne le connaissais pas bien encore ( ça faisait pourtant sept ans... ) mais une chose était sûre depuis qu'il était chez moi : je n'aimais pas me disputer avec lui.

Nous reprîmes notre partie d'échecs. J'essuyais ma quatrième défaite ( le nom de ce jeu me convient parfaitement ! ) lorsque la pendule sonna 19 h.

Draco sourit et me dit qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je pris la salle de bain juste après lui. Je pris une douche brûlante et relaxante, j'adorais mon gel douche. C'était un parfum de fleur, l'Orchidée du Mexique. Le slogan de la marque : "Exaltez vos sens". Je sortais et entendis la porte de la chambre de Draco se déverrouiller. J'attrapai une serviette en vitesse et l'enroulait autour de ma taille. Je vis Draco du coin de l'œil ouvrir la porte et passer la tête par l'entrebâillement alors que j'étais de dos et me regarder de haut en bas. C'était très étrange, c'était la première fois que je me sentais _maté_ par un mec. Je me retournai et le vis qui continuait à me fixer, spécialement le torse. Ca commençait à devenir gênant là ! .....**nda **: Oh ! Pardon Mme Musquin ! lol Le Père Noël Est Une Ordure ..... Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Ah non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu un garçon ?

Draco sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Hein ?! Non ! Enfin si ! Roh, tu m'as compris !

Il entra et je remarquai spécialement les vêtements qu'il portait. Ca me faisait drôle de le voir habillé en Moldu. Mais quel Moldu ! Tout de noir et de blanc vêtu, la classe... Un jean taille basse noir avec une ceinture blanche et un débardeur noir, ainsi que les toutes dernières baskets à la mode, noires et blanches. Il se mit du déodorant, se regarda vite fait dans la glace et sortit en me jetant un dernier regard avec un petit sourire.

J'eus des papillons dans le cœur. Je me mis sur mon 31, attendez je ne voulais pas faire tâche à côté de lui ! Je sortais de mon armoire mon plus beau jean, celui que je réservais pour les grandes occasions, pris un débardeur blanc et une veste en cuir noire, s'il faisait frais dans la soirée. Je terminai ma toilette, mis du parfum et descendis rejoindre Draco dans le salon. Il parlait avec Twinnie. Lorsque j'arrivai devant eux, cette dernière siffla l'air que tout le monde connaît, celui que fait le loup lorsqu'il voit la femme qu'il aime dans le célèbre dessin animé.

Draco approuva de la tête et dit :

- Pas mal, pas mal Potter. Tu peux espérer être un jour à ma hauteur...

Je rigolai et le frappai doucement à la tête. Twinnie monta au premier.

- Si tu me permets une réflexion, tout de même, Harry...  
- Mais je t'en prie !  
- Ca fait vraiment bien hein, tes vêtements tous ça, mais y a un truc qui gâche tout.

Mes espoirs furent anéantis. Dommage...

- C'est l'étiquette de ton jean qui ressort Harry !

Il commençait à rire, mais à rire !

- Ah Ah Ah ! Très drôle Draco ! Marre-toi, marre-toi, on verra bien qui c'est qui va bien rigoler vers la fin aussi ! ..... **nda :** Jamel 100 pourcent Debbouze. Je recommande. .....

J'essayai de la remettre, mais je n'arrivai pas à l'attraper. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers moi. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'approcha très près et se mit derrière moi. Il me rentra l'étiquette à l'intérieur du pantalon. Je n'osais plus bouger et j'étais en apnée malgré moi. Il chuchota à mon oreille :

- Tsss... Je t'imagine mal danser avec un truc qui sort de ton pantalon...

Il se décolla de moi ( on était vraiment très proches... ) et me frôla les fesses avec ses doigts en partant prendre ses clés.

Je réalisai le double-sens de ce qu'il venait de me dire et souris.

**" Pervers ! "**

En mettant ma baguette dans ma poche, je braillai au revoir à Twinnie qui était montée au premier étage et fermai la porte à clés.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dehors et j'enlevai ma veste sur le champ après avoir rangé mes clés dans une poche. Je me tournai vers Draco, l'imaginant soudainement comme je l'avais vu le matin ( bon, le midi... ), torse nu.

- On y va comment ?  
- J'ai pris la liberté d'appeler la Navette par le réseau Chemi-Net quand tu t'habillais. Elle ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le trottoir, sous le soleil tapant. Tous les sorciers qui vont dans les clubs le soir prennent la Nav... Ah la voilà !

Il pointa du doigt une limousine volante dans le ciel qui arrivait droit sur nous et se leva. Elle se posa en douceur et le chauffeur sortit de la voiture.

- Je suis Vlad', votre chauffeur pour la soirée M. Malfoy. En voiture tout le monde ! Oh, bonjour M. Potter, ajouta-t-il en me reconnaissant.

Ses yeux allèrent de Draco à moi puis de moi à Draco plus vite que les spectateurs d'un match de tennis avec un petit sourire que je n'aimais pas trop. La dernière portière s'ouvrit par enchantement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bout de la voiture ( ce qui prit un temps considérable étant donnée sa longueur ).

Draco tint la portière, mit une main derrière le dos, bomba le torse et dit d'une voix pompeuse :

- Après vous M. Potter...

Je rigolai et entrai dans la limousine, qui était un vrai palace. Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Tout de cuir crème, le bois verni d'une splendeur à vous en couper le souffle, un écran de télé, une mini-cheminée, un minibar, vitres teintées... Je me sentais comme une star Moldue se rendant aux Césars. Draco s'assis à côté de moi après que je sois entré.

- Ah... Je préfère ce genre de voiture ! Ca change par rapport à la tienne...  
- Oui, bon euh, ça va hein... C'est bon... Et puis d'abord j'te ferai dire que... Il y a quelque chose à boire ? m'interrompis-je.

Il rit et regarda dans le minibar alors que la limousine décollait. Bizarrement, nous ne ressentîmes aucune sensation, elle aurait pu monter à la verticale, c'était comme si nous planions déjà. Draco sortit une bouteille de Whisky. Il la regarda et haussa les épaules en prenant deux verres.

- Non merci, pas pour moi ! dis-je avant qu'il ne se rasseye.  
- C'est pas vrai... Tu me demandes s'il y a quelque chose à boire, faudrait savoir !!  
- Non, c'est pas ça, je ne bois pas d'alcool (1), dis-je un peu gêné.  
- Tu bois pas d'alcool, répéta-t-il en rigolant, tu es _sain_ à ce point ?! Tss... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la vie toi !  
- Si, justement, je sais ce que c'est...  
- Bon enfin bref, je vais pas boire tout seul, dit-il finalement en rangeant la bouteille et les verres.

Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis le sol bouger à une vitesse impossible. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien, j'étais perdu au-dessus d'une étendue de gris, les immeubles se mêlant aux rues, les villes se mêlant aux villes. Puis le gris se transforma d'un coup en bleu et je réalisai que nous étions au-dessus de la Mer d'Irlande de part les îles et les plaines vertes qui approchaient.

- A quelle vitesse volons-nous ? demandais-je au chauffeur, très inquiet.  
- Oh, M. Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, la voiture est assez vieille, je sais, mais vous y serez dans les temps je pense !

Je réitérai ma question puisqu'il n'avait apparemment pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Secret de la maison...

Il y eut un blanc. J'ai horreur de ça. Ca signifie qu'on n'a rien à se dire ou pire encore qu'on ne trouve rien à dire ! J'essayai de trouver quelque chose mais vraiment rien ne me venait. Ca faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que nous volions, et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Draco brisa le silence.

- J'espère que tu sais danser !  
- Ca dépend sur quoi ! Je sais pas danser le tango !  
- Non, je ne sais pas, je te parle de... danser ! C'est tout simple !  
- Pour toi peut-être mais... Ils passent quoi comme musique là-dedans ?  
- De tout.

**" Génial... "**

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'allais devoir danser. Mais j'aurais l'air d'un con à danser tout seul ! Lui, il devait connaître du monde dans cette boîte ! Moi, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds ! Tout à coup, je ne voulais plus y aller. Plus du tout. Il était hors de question que je sorte de cette voiture. Je n'avais qu'à dire que j'avais mal au ventre... Non, il me prendrait pour un lâche. Non, c'était décidé, j'allais y aller, coûte que coûte, lui montrer que je savais rester digne et solide pendant la bataille !

Le chauffeur nous dit à travers la vitre que nous étions arrivés et qu'on pouvait défaire nos ceintures. Je ne voulais plus être solide et digne, je voulais être de la gélatine et rentrer chez moi en rampant, à la nage, et en rampant ! Mais, je le fis quand même, et sortis de l'immense voiture.

Je crus rêver lorsque je vis où j'étais arrivé. Je me croyais au Festival de Cannes – je pense que les limousines éparpillées un peu partout dans mon champ de vision ont légèrement contribué à cette vision des choses.

Nous nous trouvions devant une immense discothèque d'où sortaient des rythmes entraînants. Une foule de sorciers se pressait devant l'entrée et bon nombre étaient recalés. Ca avait l'air d'être assez 'select'. Un panneau géant au-dessus des portes sûrement visible à des kilomètres à la ronde sur lequel était écrit 'A Way To Heaven' en lettres d'or sur fond blanc et auquel étaient rattachées des ailes était entouré d'une impressionnante fumée qui changeait de couleur au moins trois fois par seconde. Des lumières projetées dans le ciel d'un peu partout me donnaient l'impression que j'allais rentrer dans le plus bel endroit du monde. Ils avaient déroulé un tapis rouge de l'entrée jusqu'au bout de la file d'attente. Les gens souriaient, quelques uns dansaient déjà.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Draco qui souriait de satisfaction et faisait le tour de la limousine. Je commençais à avancer vers la file d'attente mais Draco me retint par la main.

- On me connaît ici Harry, on rentre pas par là nous.

Je le suivis, et remarquai qu'il ne lâcha pas ma main. J'étais gêné, je voulais la retirer de la sienne, mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne lui plairait pas. Nous faisions le tour de la file d'attente, certaines jeunes filles criaient en nous voyant, ce qui renforça encore plus mon impression de Star d'Hollywood. Bon, je sais que nous sommes célèbres, mais il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même.

Nous doublâmes tout le monde et allâmes se présenter directement devant les videurs qui sourirent franchement à la vue de Draco. Il avait l'air d'être apprécié. J'entendis un drôle de bruit à l'intérieur, et la musique changer. William, le videur se dégagea du chemin et nous rentrâmes, toujours la main dans la main.

A l'intérieur, le blanc était omniprésent. Les murs blancs, la moquette blanche, les poufs blancs, les tables blanches, le personnel habillé en blanc. Etrangement, rien n'était sal, pas une trace de pas sur la moquette, pas un pli sur la jupe des serveuses, rien. Je me sentais dans les nuages, au Paradis. La musique calme rendait tout le monde serein, tout le monde souriait, il y avait quand même une drôle d'ambiance.

**" Ils ont tous fumé ou quoi ?" **

Merlin merci, Draco vit un barman qu'il connaissait et il me lâcha la main lorsque ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Ils parlèrent un peu de la mort des parents de Draco, ce gars avait l'air gentil. Je m'installai confortablement dans un pouf moelleux à côté d'eux, je me sentais comme dans un cocon. Je regardai les gens danser un slow, il y avait beaucoup de couples, de toutes sortes, des femmes ensemble, des hommes ensemble, des femmes et des hommes. C'était bizarre. Draco me rejoint peu après et nous allâmes nous installer autour d'une table. Nous commandâmes deux milkshakes alors qu'une serveuse passait.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, et je redoutais comme jamais le moment où Draco allait s'exclamer "Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! Viens !". J'avais sous-estimé cette boîte. Toutes les trois à quatre chansons, les décors changeaient, de plus en plus sublimes. Un en espèce de 'flop' – le même que j'avais entendu avant d'entrer – les poufs blancs se transformaient en chaises roses de même que les tables quand le DJ passait d'une musique reposante à langoureuse. Sur des chansons entraînantes, les murs se teintaient de couleurs vives, les gens se déchaînaient et me faisaient me demander comment autant de gens étaient entrés sans que je m'en aperçoive. La salle était pleine à craquer. Je remarquai aussi que, comme m'avait dit Draco, ils passaient toutes sortes de musique : de la variété, du rock, des chansons moldues, des slows, des chansons plus... chaudes, et je crus même entendre des chants grégoriens, pour vous dire ! ..... **nda :** non, je plaisante là ! lol .....

Je buvais mon milkshake quand je vis Draco en face de moi, les yeux fixés dans le vide, au dessus de mon épaule. Ma curiosité fut trop forte et je dus faire fonctionner mes méninges pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière moi – je ne pouvais pas simplement me retourner ! C'était trop douteux ! Alors je bougeai et me mis dans son champ de vision de façon à ce que premièrement, il arrête de fixer ce point derrière moi. Je me penchai ensuite en avant et fronçai les sourcils en regardant droit devant moi, comme si j'avais vu quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais que j'avais un doute. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Draco suivait tout mon petit manège. Il se retourna pour voir vers quoi toute mon attention était portée – il risquait d'être déçu ! J'eus juste le temps de tourner la tête et de remarquer un garçon, plutôt mignon dans son style je dois l'admettre, un sourire révélant des dents blanches et éclatantes, assis juste derrière nous, pile dans l'axe, comme éclairé par un rayon de lumière venu du ciel. Pour un peu, j'aurais entendu "alléluia !".

**" C'était donc ça qu'il regardait comme ça ?! "**

Je n'osai pas me retourner une deuxième fois, mais j'essayai d'écouter la conversation de la table de derrière. Il devait s'appeler Steven. J'eus du mal à distinguer les voix des deux garçons ( un l'accompagnait ) mais si c'était bien ce que je pensais, il avait une assez jolie voix. Enfin, je veux dire, je n'étais pas en train de flasher sur lui, hein ! Beurk ! Mais bon, comme il avait l'air d'intéresser Draco... Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le style de gars qu'il aimait. Pas que ça m'intéresse hein ! Mais, c'était juste comme ça.

Draco me parlait mais je n'entendais rien. J'écoutais derrière. Plus ils parlaient, plus j'avais envie de vomir. Leur discours me répugnait.

- Jusqu'à quelle heure ?  
- Au moins trois heures du matin ! On s'est pas arrêtés ! Je l'ai pétée pendant 4 heures mon gars ! Et sans capote ! se vantait ce mystérieux Steven.  
- T'es sérieux là ? demandait l'autre.  
- Tu me connais, vieux ! Le meilleur c'est qui ? C'est Stevy. La cochonne, elle en redemandait en plus, mais je bossais le lendemain... confirmait ce Steven.  
- Roh la salope ! C'était qui déjà ? Mélinda ou Stéphanie ?  
- Alex.

Beurk ! Beurk ! Et re-beurk ! Ils étaient vraiment dégueulasses ! Je dis pas qu'il ne faut pas parler de tout ça, je ne suis pas coincé, m'enfin quand même ! C'était tellement dégradant pour la femme ! Remarquez qu'il faut être sacrément conne pour accepter de coucher avec un lourdingue pareil ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! La fille serait humiliée si elle entendait ça. De toute façon, je crois que je dois avoir un train de retard par rapport à ma génération. Ils aiment tous se manquer de respect, c'est à celui qui humiliera le plus l'autre. Ils aiment être en rapport de force, toujours en compétition, vraiment je ne les comprends pas. Au risque de paraître vieux jeu, je trouve ça singulièrement stupide, pas vous ?

- OUH OUH !! HARRY ! m'appelait Draco.

Je n'avais pas fait attention. Je pensais aux deux abrutis derrière et je n'avais pas vu Draco se lever. Il était resté debout devant moi, moi qui regardais mon milkshake d'un air, que si je me voyais, je qualifierais d'absent, pendant qu'il s'efforçait de se faire entendre. Je n'avais pas non plus senti sa main prendre la mienne et me tirer vers la piste de danse où des corps se frôlaient plus ou moins en fonction des couples, sur des sons assez explicites. Il me tira de mes pensées lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et qu'il me secoua comme un prunier en s'écriant "OUH OUH !! HARRY !". Là, je me rendis compte de l'endroit où j'étais, avec qui, et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Draco avait toujours ses mains sur mes épaules et il s'était rapproché nettement, une jambe entre les miennes. Je fus de nouveau déconnecté. Tous ces gens qui nous regardaient ! Ils devaient se dire : "Ah ! Harry Potter est gay ! Bah !". Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait danser ensemble, enfin, c'était impossible ! Je regardais autour de moi et ne voyais que des couples. Juste en face, une femme et un homme se frottaient l'un à l'autre d'une manière très... suggestive, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mon esprit s'embrouillait, et je voyais Draco qui cherchait mes yeux avec les siens. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, il voulait me regarder dans les yeux, comme il l'avait fait le soir où il était arrivé, sous la pluie. Je dus réfléchir en un millième de seconde, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour un attardé.

Mais ce dut être trop long pour lui puisqu'il se pencha vers moi, légèrement contrarié, et me chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**"Vite, une excuse ! Vite !" **

J'eus une idée. L'idée qui sauve tout. On en a toujours une dans les moments comme ça. Je me penchai à mon tour et lui dis dans l'oreille :

- Je... Je ne sais pas danser ça... Viens...

Tout cela agrémenté d'un petit regard désolé, non, vraiment, quand je vous dis que j'aurais pu être comédien ! En plus, ce n'était pas faux. J'avais déjà entendu du dancehall, cette musique qui envoûte les Moldus en boîte et dans les fêtes. Mais de là à le danser... Avec un garçon en plus ! Non, c'était ridicule !

Me croyant sain et sauf, je me retournai et commençai à revenir à notre table. Oh, comme ma chaise me semblait douillette vue d'ici ! Je sentis une main me retenir le bras, et m'empêcher d'avancer vers mon destin...

**"C'était trop beau..."**

Draco m'attira à lui et je me retrouvai 2 secondes plus tard à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il eut un regard amusé et me murmurant :

- Alors je vais t'apprendre...

On se regardait dans les yeux et je n'osai rien dire. Mon cœur battait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. C'était inquiétant.

Il prit ma main gauche et la déposa dans le bas de son dos. Il mit ma main droite sur son épaule gauche. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur mes hanches tandis que l'autre encerclait mon cou, les doigts sur ma nuque.

Je ne respirai plus. Nous étions si proches. Je me sentais fermement attaché au sol, et j'étais convaincu de ne pouvoir en décoller mes pieds.

Son genou gauche sépara mes jambes, jusqu'alors solidement liées l'une à l'autre. Je me rendis compte qu'elles tremblaient. Nos yeux se ne quittaient pas, je n'arrivais pas à détacher les miens de cet océan gris devant moi. J'ai toujours été fasciné par la mer.

Il du sentir que j'étais crispé car il me murmura :

- Détends-toi... Et pense à respirer.

J'inspirai profondément, réalisant que l'air commençait à manquer dans mes poumons. Mes membres se détendirent comme il le demandait. Seuls ma tête et mon cœur semblaient ne rien comprendre, totalement ailleurs.

Je me calmai en pensant que ce n'était qu'une danse, après tout. Il commença à bouger.

**"Oh. Mon. Dieu."**

Ces trois mots résument bien mon état d'esprit pour les 10 minutes qui suivirent.

Son bassin se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien à une lenteur incroyable et nous finîmes par être collés l'un à l'autre. J'étais électrisé. La musique me donnait envie de danser mais j'étais complètement paralysé. Je remarquai que nous avions la même taille, à quelques millimètres près.

Il pressa mes hanches en souriant pour que je me bouge. Je me rassurai et repris contenance, ce n'était rien qu'une danse. Et je me mis à danser.

Je suivais les mouvements de Draco qui arborait un délicieux petit sourire en coin. Je me pris à la danse peu à peu. Je serrai Draco encore un peu plus contre moi tout en ondulant nos corps sur les rythmes fiévreux. Sa tête vint se caler sur mon épaule et j'avais maintenant la vue de son cou pour moi tout seul.

Cette odeur...

Il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans ma tête sur la piste. Je me surprenais des fois à faire des choses qui ne me ressemblaient pas, comme caresser son dos avec ma main ou frotter l'intérieur de mes cuisses contre sa jambe. Je ne sais ce qui me prit. Un flot de nouvelles émotions pour moi coulait sur mon cœur. C'était les chutes du Niagara plus qu'autre chose... Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et j'eus peur qu'il n'explose. J'avais envie de le serrer encore plus fort contre moi, de sentir ses bras puissants m'encercler la taille, et d'autres choses encore indicibles.

**"Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est Draco, non, je pense que n'importe qui, qui me ferait les mêmes choses, me rendrait dans cet état."**

Cette pensée m'effraya. Ca aurait du me dégoûter. Un garçon dansant avec un autre ce type de danse... Les gens devaient se poser des questions sur moi ! Mais j'oubliai tout ça lorsque Draco se décolla de moi, me fit tourner et lorsque mon dos se retrouva contre son torse. Les lignes de nos corps, se complétant parfaitement, ondulaient sur cette musique intense. Je sentais ses muscles contre mon dos, je sentais quelque chose contre mes fesses, ses jambes _s'imbriquant_ totalement avec les miennes. Nous étions véritablement collés l'un à l'autre... Il nous faisait bouger à un rythme lent, très lent, et descendait une main le long de mon ventre. Elle descendait, descendait, descendait... Elle était maintenant très _très_ bas et il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille plus loin sinon je n'étais plus maître de mes actes. Heureusement, sa trajectoire changea au dernier moment, sa main continua le long de ma cuisse et finit par remonter sur le côté, me frôlant les fesses au passage. Son souffle se perdait contre ma nuque et je sentis un dangereux frisson menaçant de me faire trembler tout le corps lorsque Draco murmura, les lèvres sur mon oreille :

- Tu te débrouilles pas si mal... Tu apprends vite...

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant environ 5 minutes, changeant de _position_ de temps en temps, nous fondant dans la foule alors rassemblée sur la piste de danse. Puis après ces moments assez_ intenses_ entre nous – je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un tel moment pouvait arriver avec Malfoy – la musique changea, les décors aussi. J'aurais pu continuer jusqu'au bout de la nuit comme ça moi. Le problème est que la nuit n'a pas de bout et qu'il fallait bien que je le lâche un moment donné. Nous nous séparâmes donc à cet instant. Draco me regarda en souriant, et je me sentis tout à coup très gêné de ce que nous venions de faire. Le DJ passait une musique ringarde et nous décidâmes d'aller se rasseoir. Sur le chemin je pouvais sentir le regard pesant de Draco sur mon corps. Deux secondes après que nous nous soyons rassis, le Steven de tout à l'heure vint à notre table, tout seul. Il avait une bouteille de bière à la main. Il posa sur moi ses yeux de rat et me regarda de travers. Loin d'être impressionné par ce minus en couche-culotte, je le fixai avec un air de dégoût en le dévisageant. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Draco et lui fit un sourire charmeur, enfin, s'il l'avait fait à moi, je peux vous dire que je lui aurais montré jusqu'où je peux être charmé ! Je l'aurais envoyé dehors à coups de pieds au cul croyez-moi !

- Salut beau blond, ça te dirait de danser ?

**" A chier la technique de drague... Il va vous l'envoyer balader ce Steven, il va rien compr..."**

- Ouais ! dit Draco en se levant, me jetant un petit coup d'œil. Ca te dérange pas Harry ?

**" Nan mais c'est pas possible !!! Il me laisse tomber pour aller danser avec ce... ce... ce minable alors que c'était avec moi qu'il était censé passer la soirée, non ? J'y crois pas ! Et regardez-moi ce trou du cul, il est content, comment il me regarde ! Non mais j'hallucine !" **

Draco était dos à lui et me regardait. Ce Steven de mes deux en profitait pour me regarder l'air de dire "T'as-vu-pauvre-con-je-vais-me-le-faire !". Je tournai les yeux vers Draco et lui dis d'une voix que j'essayai de contrôler :

- Nan, nan vas-y !

Il partit avec cette pourriture vers la foule. Ils n'avancèrent pas assez loin pour que je les perde de vue. Je les regardais danser et bouillonnais intérieurement.

Je veux dire. Je savais que ce mec était une ordure. Draco était en train de danser avec lui. Il ne savait pas, lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il danse ou même qu'il parle avec ce Steven ! C'était un salaud de première ! C'est normal que j'aie réagi ainsi, ce gros frimeur méritait amplement la baffe que Draco ne lui avait pas donnée. Ignorant ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas la lui mettre à sa place, car nous étions en public, et parce que ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais si ça c'était présenté dans d'autres circonstances, mon sang n'aurait fait qu'un tour et j'aurais été parler à ce _Steven _! En plus, quel nom horrible !!

Je vis Steven passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Et puis le fait que Draco danse avec ce connard juste après l'avoir fait avec moi, ça n'était pas très... rassurant quant à l'image qu'il avait de moi.

Je vis Draco passer un bras autour de sa taille.

**"Pas que ça m'importe, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, vraiment rien à faire ! Alors là, s'il veut s'enticher d'un obsédé pareil, c'est son problème !"**

J'entrai dans une lutte féroce avec mes yeux pour qu'ils se détachent enfin de cette scène immonde, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée, et après chaque bataille de gagnée de mon côté, mes yeux revenaient à la charge plus obstinés que jamais. Au bout de 3 minutes, n'y tenant plus, je les rejoignis et séparai Draco de ce mec pitoyable. Après tout : à la guerre, comme à la guerre !

Ce dernier me regardait avec un air stupide, les yeux froncés et la bouche grande ouverte, indigné. Draco, lui, était visiblement choqué que je vienne le déranger...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il est tard, j'ai mal à la tête, je voudrais rentrer, dis-je, aussi aimablement qu'un gardien de prison.  
- Oh...

Son regard s'adoucit et il essaya ( mal ) de dissimuler un petit sourire en coin. Il se retourna vers Steven et lui dit au revoir. Ce dernier me fusilla du regard avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai devant ce sketch de drague ridicule.

Nous revînmes à la limousine qui nous attendait, moi, contrarié, lui, comme apaisé. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot pendant le trajet. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, à la maison, au moment de mettre la clé dans la serrure, Draco me devança et ouvrit la porte. Je ne compris pas trop jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête et tire la langue.

**" Le gamin ! Puisqu'il veut jouer à ça... " **

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, et sachant très bien ce qu'il avait en tête, je courus jusqu'au frigo sans prendre la peine de poser ma veste, ni de fermer la porte, et pris la bouteille d'eau, sous ses yeux perplexes. Je bus trois gorgées d'eau glacée puis posai la bouteille sur la table. Il s'approcha pour la prendre mais je le fis avant lui et bus le reste.

Draco me dévisagea vider l'objet de ses désirs avec une expression hébétée. Je la jetai à la poubelle et passai devant lui en souriant de toutes mes dents – je faillis lui chantonner le fameux 'nananananèreuh' des enfants. J'allai dans le salon et je vis Draco me suivre. Je m'assis confortablement dans le fauteuil, satisfait. Il se planta devant, un index pointé vers moi, les yeux plissés jusqu'à en devenir des fentes.

- Harry James Potter ! Ce que vous venez de faire ne mérite aucune pitié. Vous devez sans doute oublier notre pari ! Je vous interdis de le refaire ! Est-ce clair ?

Je ris et le poussai avec mes pieds afin qu'il tombe sur le canapé derrière lui. Il s'étala de tout son long et je lui envoyai un coussin dans la face. Nous nous battîmes à coups de coussin pendant près de 2 minutes puis Draco se leva, s'approcha et j'essayai de lui faire perdre encore l'équilibre. Il perdit l'équilibre, ça oui, mais... pas du bon côté. Il tomba sur moi. Nos visages étaient à environ 5 centimètres l'un de l'autre, les bouts de nos nez se frôlaient. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse en bloquant sa chute avec sa main, sur mon ventre. J'eus la respiration coupée. Je ne sais si c'était à cause de sa main sur mon ventre ou parce qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir se relever. Ca faisait bien 10 secondes que nous étions immobiles, chacun plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Il était affalé de tout son poids sur moi, je ne pouvais pas me relever. Le seul capable de le faire, c'était lui, et il semblait être ailleurs. Cette odeur... Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, ou j'allais, j'allais... Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je le vis fermer les yeux et expirer longuement. Puis il posa une main sur le fauteuil et se leva. Il partit dans sa chambre et je ne le revis pas.

Je partis me coucher un instant après. J'essayais de lire un livre sur le Quidditch, mais mon esprit dérivait toujours sur l'homme dans la pièce d'à côté, et je finis par y renoncer. Je ne trouvai le sommeil que très tard cette nuit-là.

* * *

(1) Désolée pour les fanatiques, mais il était hors de question que mon bébé d'amour boive de l'alcool, même pour l'occasion. Un jour j'ai vu une fille bien – enfin je le croyais - qui se prétendait être mon amie complètement bourrée, dehors, toute seule, en plein jour, descendre une canette de bière devant moi, c'était dans un square, devant des enfants, pleins de gens, et excusez-moi de dire ça, roter. J'ai ressenti la plus grosse honte de ma vie. Je me suis rendue compte que cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec moi. J'ai eu envie de vomir pendant toute la soirée. Je pense qu'un moyen de désintoxication de cette merde serait qu'on fasse se bourrer les gens liés avec un alcoolique, qui lui, serait parfaitement conscient. Je peux vous dire que ça fait drôle, de voir les gens qu'on aime dans cet état là. Pour la p'tite histoire ( si ça vous intéresse lol ) : je ne parle plus à cette fille depuis ce jour-là. Vous me direz peut-être que je suis intolérante ou je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas une gaminerie de 'jte cause pu !' mais elle m'a vraiment dégoûtée, alors ( pour en revenir au sujet ) vous imaginez ma réaction lorsque je lis des fics avec un Harry ou un Draco qui se bourre la gueule. 

Voili voilou, c'est de plus en plus long ! lol.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi une review, même histoire de dire que vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est pour le geste ;)

Je vous signale que j'étais à deux doigts de vous bouder ce chapitre-ci parce que j'ai eu la moitié du nombre de reviews du dernier chapitre ! Bon, c'était sûrement la qualité du chapitre, mais c'est pas une raison ! lol Votre soutien est très important pour moi...

Fleur.


	6. Laisser Le Temps Au Temps Tu Parles !

_**

* * *

**_

_**.! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS :.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrirel'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh ! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

_**Rating :**_ La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peutêtre pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy ! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas -D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai été assez longue pour ce chapitre, je sais, mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie privée ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas trop le moralça n'a pas facilité l'inspiration !

Mais me voilà de retour attention !  
Comme je l'avais prévu, ce chapitre est assez triste. La relation Hp/Dm n'avance pas, sinon très peu, et l'axe est tourné vers ce que Harry a fui en chassant les Weasley de sa vie.

Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire.

Ah oui, je voulais vous dire !

**Vos reviews m'ont énormément touchée, surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai les nerfs à _fleur_ de peau, alors vraiment, je tenais à vous remercier pour le soutient ( voulu ou non ) que vous m'apportez à travers vos reviews. Je crois bien que si je n'avais pas reçus autant de review au chapitre 5, soit j'aurais mis encore plus de temps à écrire celui-ci, soit j'aurais carrément arrêté ou suspendu la fic. **

**Merci encore beaucoup !**

_**Voici vos RAR :**_

**_Onarluca :_** Salut ! Dis donc, je sais pas comment tu fais, tu es toujours la première revieweuse de chaque chapitre ! Faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais, car même avec les Alerts Autors, je suis dans les dix premières ! En tout cas, voilà ce chapitre !

**_Her-mio-neu :_** Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, voici la suite !

**_Blurp3 :_** Hello ! Tu es tout excusée ! lol En effet, mon p'tit mot à la fin du chapitre précédent était une sorte de... dernière chance ! Et vous avez été nombreux ( plus que je ne l'espérais en tout cas ! ) à me répondreça fait chaud au cœur :) Je suis tous les jours étonnée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai déjà obtenu rien qu'avec 5 chapitres ! Donc voilà, dans ce chapitre se passe la rencontre avec Hermione, et comme Harry l'avait prévu, c'est pas terrib' terrib'... Tu sauras aussi pourquoi Ron et Harry se sont embrouillés, par contre, l'évidence n'est pas pour tout de suite ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, gros bisousà bientôt !

**_Cordelune :_** Kikoo ! Alors, alors ! Comme tu le disais, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas pu reviewer au dernier chapitre, mais fais gaffe, c'était ton dernier joker Jean-Pierre ! Euh... oublie ça ! 1. Je ne compte pas enfermer Harry dans sa mauvaise foi, comme tu dis. Draco va venir le libérer :) 2. J'ai une vision je crois très spéciale de l'amour, et c'est ce que je veux faire passer dans ma fic. Bon pour l'instant, je n'en parle pas, mais ça viendra, plus tard. Je pense que si plus de gens pensaient comme moiça enterrerait des tabous stupides de société. Enfin bref ! lol 3. Alors comment ça s'est passé ton examen ? Raté ? Pas raté ? 4. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre le fond du problème. 5. Ouais c'est pas con c'que t'as dit ! Bah ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'i dit d'autre ? Ah c'est pas con c'que tu dis ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'autre ! lol Deux heures moins le quart avant jésus christ, si jamais tu connais pas. Un de mes films préférés ! 6. LoL ! Quand Fleur se lance aux slashs, on retrouve tout le monde amoureux au bout du compte ! lol 7. Comme je suis d'accord avec toi... 8. Voir note en bas de page. 9. Ahlala... Les chants grégoriens... Ma professeur de musique nous en passé pendant des années. Ce sont ces chants d'Eglise chantés par des chanteurs ( nan... Sérieux ! ) a capella. 10. lol ! Comme disait Dieudonné il y a longtemps "Elle elle se tient trop droite, faut lui percer un rein " c'est mon optique ! lol. 11. Oui, c'est bizarre ! Il m'arrive plein de choses comme ça en ce moment ! 12. lol, comme la pub pour Euromillions : ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Nous arriverons à faire entendre notre voix ! 13. Oui, c'est tout à fait exact, il était un peu plus long ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews Cordelune, c'est un plaisir à chaque fois ! Salut !

**_Shinobu-Sû :_** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Sayonara :)

**_Addams42 :_** lol ! en effet, on a affaire à un Harry un peu long à la détente ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, tout ça reste encore très approximatif. Je pense qu'il y en aura plus de 10 – étant donné la longueur... Mais je ferai peutêtre plus que ça, je verrai ! Pour la fin de l'histoire... c'est classé secret d'état, je vous en réserve encore des bonnes... Pour l'histoire de "bouder un chapitre"... En fait, lol, j'étais très mal ce jour-là, et je tentais par tous les moyens d'avoir des reviews ! Et ça a marché :) A plus !

**_La Nouille :_** Salut ! Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que je n'avais pas eu d'autre alternative que de le poster sans correction de ta part. Je devais absolument le poster ce soir, donc... Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, même si j'étais déjà au courant lol. Pour ce qui est de Twinnie, oui, c'est vrai, qu'elle est spéciale... A plus ! Le prochain chapitre passera d'abord par toi !

**_Angel's Eyes :_** Kikoo ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Si, si, c'est un HP/DM, c'est officiel, regarde le Pairing ! Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi... Oh qu'il est détestable ce Steven ! Bouhh ! On entendra reparler de lui ! A plus ! Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**_Melhuiwen :_** Woaw ! J'ai une review de Melhuiwen ! J'ai une review de Melhuiwen ! J'ai une review de Melhuiwen ! Je suis très touchée étant donné que tu es une de mes auteurs préférés sur le site ( notamment ta traduction de Blanche Malfoy : LOVE ME, LOVE ME NOT, j'adore ! ) ! Pour ce qui est de la p'tite note que j'avais faite sur l'alcool, voir la p'tite note en bas du chapitre :) Merci d'avoir reviewé, j'en reviens toujours pas ! lol Salut !

**_Nat88 :_** Tu viens de me prouver que le proverbe "Donne et on te donnera" marche ! Eh oui, pour celles ou ceux ( y a pas beaucoup de ceux mais bon, on sait jamais lol ) qui voudraient les voir se sauter dessus maintenant tout de suite, eh bein... vous risquez d'être déçus ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre alors tu verras :) Je te remercie de ta reviewça m'a fait très plaisir !

**_Lee-NC-Kass :_** Coucou ! Je suis décidée, je ne bouderai pas, même si j'ai 0 reviews à ce chapitre ! Parce que je vous zaime tro ! lol Pour l'alcool, allez voir en bas de la page. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont aimé Steven. On en entendra reparler. Pas tout de suite, mais plus tard. En ce qui concerne Hermione, vous risquez d'être déçues les filles. Je l'ai un peu... changée. Enfin, je ne dis rien, vous allez voir ! Merci pour la review, a bientôt :)

**_G'sDark :_** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Pour ce qui est de ce que Harry pense, je tiens à préciser que je ne pense pas la même chose, hein, et ce n'est pas de sa faute, il vit dans un monde encadré, idéalisé... Tt k, Tchuss !

**_Slytherin-13 :_** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et oui, j'ai voulu marquer le coup lol. Voilà la suite!

**_Understanding :_** Salut ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu. Le coup de la boîte de nuit, c'était ça marche ou ça marche pas. Ca aurait pu paraître bidonça a lair d'avoir marché. Je suis contente :) Eh oui, l'alcool c'est pas bien lol. Allez, a plus !

**_Mione-90 :_** C'est très gentil ! Oui, on va revoir Steven, pas tout de suite, mais plus tard ! Bye !

**_The-Koruni :_** Tu es excusé(e) lol. Ce que tu m'as dit me touche droit au cœur !... Pour les remarques, je suppose que tu dois parler des "ça devrait me dégouter" ou "bien que Draco ne m'interesse pas" des trucs comme ça ? Si c'est bien de ça que tu parles... C'est vrai, mais ça fait partie du caractère de Harry ( que je lui ai inventé lol ), une horrible mauvaise foi ! Allez, je boude pas, tu boude pas, personne ne boude ! lol. Bye !

**_Siuki :_** Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ! Salut !

**Merci encore pour vos reviews...**

**Fleur**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 :_ **Laisser le temps au temps... Tu parles !

* * *

Ce jour-ci allait être ce qu'on appelle communément une journée de merde. Je le sentais. 

Premièrement, j'avais mal dormi. Très mal dormi. J'avais commencé par avoir du mal à m'endormir. Dans ce genre de situation, on met tous les moyens en œuvre pour plonger la tête la première dans ces rêves si tentants. J'avais déjà essayé de lire, de ne plus bouger d'un cil, de me réciter les fables de La Fontaine en verlan, de regarder un épisode de l'inspecteur Derrick, et j'en passe, et je fus conduit à la dernière solution, je n'en ai pas honte – bon, peutêtre un peu – je l'avoue, les moutons. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! Si, si, cherchez bien, vous allez voirça vous est déjà arrivé. ... Ne me dites pas que je suis le seul à encore compter les moutons ! Peu importe, je suis très reconnaissant au numéro 279 qui m'a permis de dormir un total de 10 minutes. Je me réveillais, en sueur, allais respirer un peu d'air à la fenêtre, puis me recouchais. Ce fut le même scénario qui se répéta en boucle toute la nuit. Et la malchance ne me laissa pas une minute de repos car elle vint me faire faire des cauchemars. Des cauchemars de 10 minutes. Je crois que jusqu'ici, je n'en avais jamais fait autant en une seule nuit.

Ensuite, pour ajouter une touche de gouache à ce tableau parfait d'une magnifique journée de merde, j'oubliai de fermer les yeux en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, celle donnant sur le couloir, et me pris de ce fait la blancheur des murs de plein fouet dans les yeux, une belle journée s'annonçait.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine et vis Draco et Twinnie les yeux dans le vide, perdus dans leurs pensées. Le moral des troupes était au plus bas. J'arrivai, de bonne humeur, malgré la nuit inoubliable que je venais de passer ( malgré aussi le fait que je savais que ça allait continuer ) et constatai qu'on suivait le schéma type d'une journée de merde. Vous faites la gueule, vos amis font la gueule, progressivement vous vous faites la gueule entre vous, cette journée promettait, vraiment ! Je me levai bien sûr bien après Draco ce qui eut le don de l'agacer.

"- Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ?

...Silence...

- Hum Hum ! On va la refaire. Moteur ! Ca tourne ! Je disais, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Draco sortit de ses songes pour me dire d'une voix triste :

- C'est fini. Twinnie n'y arrive plus. Ca n'a duré qu'une journée.

Twinnie, assise en face de lui, mit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer. Même si Draco l'avait sous-entendu, je compris ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, Twinnie n'arrivait plus à faire de la Magie. Je m'approchai d'elle et essayer de la consoler.

- Oh Twinnie... Il ne faut pas désespérer tu sais. Si tu y es arrivée une fois, c'est que ça peut revenir ! Ca reviendra ! ajoutai-je devant ses yeux globuleux pleins de larmes.

J'eus soudainement une idée.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une amie qui doit venir aujourd'hui. Elle s'y connaît en matières d'elfes et de Magie, tu peux me faire confiance. C'était la meilleure élève toutes catégories confondues à Poudlard, et ça risque de le rester. En plus, elle est très gentille ! Tu vas beaucoup l'aimer, j'en suis sûr ! Nous en parlerons avec elle, d'accord ?

Elle essuya ses yeux en reniflant puis hocha la tête de haut de bas. Twinnie me fit un bisou puis elle partit en haut. Je me réchauffai un croissant et allai m'asseoir à côté de Draco. Il m'observait d'une étrange manière. J'essayai de ne pas lever les yeux mais c'était trop tentant. Les images de la soirée de hier repassaient en boucle devant mes yeux, je tentais de les ignorer, mais je revoyais avec une telle clarté ses yeux en face des miens, je sentais si fort son corps contre le mien, je percevais si puissamment son odeur omniprésente sur moi, qu'il était vain de vouloir essayer... Je finis par tourner la tête vers lui, et vis ses yeux étudiant mon visage. Puis il prit la parole.

- Tu... ferais ça pour elle ?  
- Bah oui bien sûr ! C'est normal non ? En plus, tu verras, Hermione sera très contente de la voir. Elle a longtemps lutté contre l'esclavage des elfes. Tu rigoles, mais c'est vrai, la plupart des lois votées au Conseil du Ministère à propos de l'esclavage des elfes vient d'Hermione ! Au fait, on va répéter. Elle va arriver en fin d'après-midi, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on va lui dire.

Je me mis à faire les cents pas, les mains dans le dos, comme si j'allais retirer ma pipe de ma bouche et en cracher de la fumée, en regardant pensivement le sol. Je cherchais une quelconque excuse que j'aurais pu donner à Hermione pour alléger ma peine, et me stoppais quelques fois, le doigt levé, puis repartais dans ma marche silencieuse, sous les yeux confus de Draco. J'étais en train de penser à un plan machiavélique lorsque Draco me dit :

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire la vérité. Je veux dire. Elle est censée être ton amie, non ? Elle comprendra !  
- Justement, Draco, tu ne comprends pas. Alorsévite, s'il te plaît... Non, et puis... Non, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

Je m'arrêtai, m'assis à côté de lui, et le regardai.

- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? me demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.  
- Tu as peutêtre raison finalement, dis-je après un moment de réflexion. Moi, Hermione et Ron, nous nous sommes engueulés sur un problème assez graveça d'accord, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais... Peutêtre devrions-nous éviter d'empirer la situation avec des mensonges... Roh... Tout ça est si compliqué...  
- Excuse-moi, Harry, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué !

**" Forcément, il ne sait pas... " **

Je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas tout raconter à un homme que je ne connaissais à peine. C'était totalement insensé. Alors, je préférais me taire et le laisser dans l'incompréhension. Que se passerait-il si Hermione découvrait que j'avais parler à Malfoy de... ? Non, impossible !

- Il se trouve que...

**" Merlin qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... "**

- Draco, je ne devrais pas te dire ça. En fait... Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans, nous étions en sixième année.

Je le vis hocher la tête et me regarder avec des yeux avides de savoir le pourquoi de tous ces mystères. Je savais que j'étais en train de faire quelque chose de mal. J'avais juré de ne rien dire...

- Cette année-là, les parents d'Hermione sont...

Je n'arrivai pas à le dire. Ca faisait déjà deux ans. Et pourtant... Ca me semblait encore hier.

Le cri de douleur qui nous alarme tous. Hermione qui descend les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Les larmes sur les joues rouges d'Hermione. Le parchemin dans la main d'Hermione. Les yeux d'Hermione. Les bras de Ron qui soutiennent Hermione. Les larmes qui montent à mes yeux. La pluie qui fait rage dehors. Les Gryffondor qui nous regardent. Ginny qui coure vers nous. Ginny qui pleure. Je pleure. Ron qui pleure. Hermione qui sort sa baguette. Hermione qui menace tout le monde. Hermione qui devient folle. L'éclair. La porte qui s'ouvre. Dumbledore qui entre. Dumbledore qui prend Hermione dans ses bras. Dumbledore qui lit le parchemin. Dumbledore qui fait tomber le parchemin. Les yeux de Dumbledore qui fixent le vide. Dumbledore qui me regarde et qui me dit "Harryça recommence, Harry, ils sont morts".

Morts.Morts.Morts.Morts.Morts.Morts.Morts.Morts...

Harry.Ca recommence.Recommence.Harry.Harry...Harry...Morts...

J'entends encore ces mots, ces sons qui me fendent le cœur. Il n'en reste que des miettes maintenant. Cette journée marque le début de l'horreur. Elle marque le début de la fin, elle marque nos disputes, notre solitude, notre souffrance.

J'ai essayé d'enterrer ces images, j'ai essayé de me refaire une vie, loin de toute cette violence, mais elle était en train de me rattraper. A croire que le malheur choisit quelqu'un et ne le lâche pas. Tu n'as même pas le temps de sourire que tes yeux encore rouges pleurent déjà. Je pensais en avoir pris l'habitude. Mais non.

Je sais depuis longtemps que ma vie n'est pas rose, elle n'est pas belle. Elle embellit de temps en temps, elle rosit, mais c'est toujours sur un fond gris, de sorte que je ne souris jamais vraiment.

Je pensais, jusqu'à cette discussion avec Draco Malfoy, que je n'avais pas le droit d'être malheureux. Parce que, malgré tout, il y avait des gens autour de moi qui m'aimaient, parce qu'il y a avait pire que moi.

"Il y a toujours pire que soi"

Ron m'avait souvent dit, quand nous étions à Poudlard, qu'il ne fallait pas que je pleure lorsque j'étais triste. Je ne devais pas montrer que j'allais mal. Il me disait qu'il y avait des gens qui mourraient de faim, alors moi, je me devais d'être heureux avec ce que j'avais. Je l'écoutais, bien sûr. Qui ne ferait pas confiance à son meilleur ami ?

Pendant des années, j'avais caché ma souffrance. Parce que le monde sorcier comptait sur moi, parce qu'il avait besoin d'un repère dans ces temps sombres. Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de me demander mon avis. L'idée générale était quelque chose comme "Harry Potter est là, on peut dormir sur nos deux oreilles". Quelle lourde responsabilité ! Mais bon, je ne montrais rien, bien sûr.

C'était comme si j'étais, depuis la naissance, l'élément principal d'une machination appelée Douleur contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien.

Il ne faut pas croire. Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds chez les Dursley. Je n'avais pas été dans l'aile Interdite en pensant y trouver Quirell. J'avais été à reculons dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'avais été trouver Sirius, pas Queudver. Je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans cette foutue coupe. Je n'avais jamais voulu que Sirius meure. Et maintenant, je portais le poids de la mort des parents d'Hermione, car indirectement, c'était de ma faute...

- Morts... me dit doucement Draco.

Je sortis de mes pensées et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, encore. Cette fois-ci, je pense avoir compris ce qu'il faisait. Ca semblait impossible mais... Il avait l'air de me lire, d'étudier mon âme à travers mes yeux. Suis-je aussi limpide que ça ?

Après quelques secondes, j'en eus marre de toute cette mascarade. Je quittai ses yeux et me levai pour regarder à la porte fenêtre. Je sentais les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour pleurer, mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre elles, et elles finirent par couler le long de mes joues. J'avais été stupide de croire que je pouvais encaisser les chocs sans rien laisser paraître, je n'étais pas insensible. Il y avait bien un moment où tout allait sortir. Mais j'étais jeune et j'avais écouté ce Weasley. Voilà encore une raison pour laquelle je lui en veux terriblement : il m'a trompé, il m'a fait croire que j'étais fort, pour que je corresponde à l'image que tout le monde avait de moi, le jeune héros qui n'a peur de personne, celui qui va tuer Voldemort. Ca leur aurait bien fait plaisir que je suive cette image et les débarrasse une fois pour toutes de ce monstre. Mais la vérité était tout autre, et le jour est arrivé où j'en ai eu assez de vivre dans le mensonge, il y avait un si grand décalage entre moi et ce que les autres pensaient de moi, que je finis par mourir. En fait, c'était ça, je l'avais caché depuis le début, mais je ne le pensais pas moins : comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre avec tous ces morts autour de moi ? Comment étais-je supposé grandir, m'épanouir, avec toute cette tension, ces mystères, ces mensonges autour de moi ? Ca faisait belle lurette que j'étais déjà mort. L'enterrement fut le jour où j'ai quitté les Weasley.

Je fondis en larmes et je vis Draco se lever. Il ne savait pas ce qui me prenait. C'était bien ma dernière préoccupation. J'étais perdu dans toutes ces idées morbides et plus rien autour n'importait. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je voulus le rejeter, mais je n'en eus pas la force et me laissai tomber dans ces bras qui me retenaient. Je pleurais, je pleurais. Il eut le tact de ne me poser aucune question, de ne rien dire.

Il fallait que je parle. Il fallait que je dise tout. Il fallait que ces préjugés que le monde avait sur moi tombent. Et je vidai mon cœur à Draco. Je lui racontai la véritable histoire : comment mes parents étaient morts, comment on m'avait menti pendant 11 ans, comment j'avais rencontré les Weasley, comment Ron avait continué de me mentir, comment j'avais rencontré Hermione, comment ses parents étaient morts...

- Dumbledore a cru bon de dire que c'était un accident. Mais ce n'était pas un accident Draco. Voldemort les a tués. Exactement comme... comme il a tué les tiens.

C'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi. Je le savais, je ne pouvais pas continuer à le lui cacherça me rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un secret qui fait mal.

- Je sais Harry, je sais... me disait-il calmement, en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

J'étais trop étonné pour ne rien dire. Il était au courant ? Dumbledore le lui avait dit ? Alors Albus me trompait, lui aussi ?

- Quoi ! Tu.. Tu le savais ?  
- Oui, m'avoua-t-il. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.

Il me lâcha, retira un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et me le tendit.

_" Draco,_

_Toi et moi savons que ton père n'aurait jamais tué sa femme. Ils s'aimaient n'est-ce pas ? Ils se sont aussi aimés dans la mort. Quelle belle fin. J'ai bien aimé faire souffrir ta mère sous les yeux de ton père, impuissant. Draco, ceci est un avertissement. Je sais que tu nous as trahi. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, sinon notre petit jeu s'étendra._

_Tu es prévenu._

_Lord Voldemort. "_

J'étais stupéfié. Voldemort savait que Draco les vendait. Draco savait que Voldemort avait tué ses parents. L'Ordre savait tout. Tout le monde savait tout. Tout le monde savait que tout le monde savait. Etais-je le seul imbécile à tout savoir et à ne rien dire ?

**" Tu te fais du mal tout seul Harry... "**

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? lui demandais-je.  
- Il y avait Twinnie. Je ne pouvais pas dire devant elle que mes parents avaient été assassinés. Je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient partis en voyage et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant longtemps. Elle ne sait pas.  
- Draco. Il ne faut pas parler de ça à Hermione. Ca va la faire repenser à... à la mort de ses parents. Je suis responsable. Voldemort a voulu me punir ce jour-là. Il a fait souffrir Hermione pour me faire souffrir. La lettre que Voldemort a envoyée à Hermione était presque identique à la tienne. A travers toi, c'est de moi qu'il parle. Il me met en garde, il nous met tous en garde Draco.  
- Harry, Granger le saura un jour ou l'autre. Il faut le lui dire. Quitte à lui faire de la peine. Elle en aura encore plus quand elle saura que tu savais et que tu ne lui as rien dit.

Il avait raison. Une fois de plus. Il fallait en parler à Hermione.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, dis-je, quelques instants plus tard. Mais, toi, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à Twinnie. Elle a le droit de savoir la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Quand je dis quelque chose d'intelligent, je me fais toujours avoir au bout du compte ! dit-il en rigolant amèrement. Tu le dis à Granger, je le dis à Twinnie.

Il monta se préparer.

Pour clore ma somptueuse matinée de merde, je recevais une lettre de Kate, me disant qu'elle allait maintenant devenir mon pire cauchemar et autre conneries.

J'omets volontairement de vous parler de ces petits détails qui vous rendent la vie impossible comme le sucrier vide, ou les 3 gouttes de jus d'orange disponibles pour la journée ou bien encore cet oiseau de malheur qui frappe à la fenêtre comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ce sont des détails insignifiants, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais lorsque vous en placez une dizaine du même type en l'espace de 5 minutes, vous avez le droit de vous demander "POURQUOI MOI " non ?

Un bruit attira mon attention. C'était un hibou de la Gazette qui toquait à la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'il y avait le silence dans la cuisine, je remarquai que ce hibou était là depuis longtemps. J'allai lui ouvrir. Il se posa sur la table, lâcha le journal et je le vis qui me demandait ses comptes en tapant de la patte sous mon nez.

**" Les hiboux sont de moins en moins polis. Voilà qu'ils tapent de la patte. Pour un peu, ils nous hululeraient dessus " **

Je lui donnai ses 5 Noises et dépliai le journal. D'instinct, je sus déjà quels étaient les titres.

**_" POTTER – MALFOY : le couple de choc._**

**_Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Les deux ennemis de toujours, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont ensemble, c'est ce qu'a déclaré ce dernier à une journaliste de la Gazette très récemment. Voici la raison pour laquelle le dernier survivant de la famille Malfoy a décidé de s'installer chez Harry Potter. Ces deux jeunes amoureux n'hésitent pas à se montrer en public."_**

Une photo de moi en train d'embrasser Draco dans le cou, agrandie au moins une centaine de fois, illustrait l'article.

**_" Les deux jeunes mâles les plus célèbres du moment sortent ensemble, voilà qui va anéantir les espoirs de bon nombre de jeunes filles. Il semblerait que le jeune Potter soit littéralement tombé sous le charme de l'héritier des Malfoy. Héritier ? Aurions-nous affaire à un Harry Potter intéressé ? Voici une analyse de Zita Kreeter..."_**

A ce moment-là, je crois que si j'avais eu Rita Skeeter sous la main, j'aurais pris un malin plaisir à la dépecer trèèèèès lentement, puis je lui aurais enlevé ses organes un par un, lui jetant un sortilège de survie, pour qu'elle ne meure pas sous la torture. Je me demande même si je n'aurais pas été capable de lui enlever son horrible tignasse en lui arrachant un cheveu à la fois.

J'étais dans un état de nerfs tel que j'étais incapable de parler. Je savais pourtant que la Gazette n'allait pas hésiter à parler de nous, enfin, de Malfoy et de moi, il n'y avait pas de _nous_. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin ! Tout le monde allait maintenant croire que j'étais GAY ! Or je NE suis PAS gay ! Et pire encore ! Je n'étais pas AMOUREUX de Draco !

Cette journée restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire...

Je montai prendre ma douche puis je m'habillai. Twinnie prépara le déjeuner et nous nous mîmes à table. C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour annoncer la mort de ses parents à Twinnie.

Il le fit avec des gants, en manipulant la chose de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop brutale pour Twinnie, qu'elle n'encaisse pas le choc de la nouvelle, puis la chose en question.

A notre grand étonnement, elle ne pleura point, ne sembla même pas surprise. On lui aurait dit qu'elle s'appelait Twinnie, elle aurait réagi pareil ! Puis, quand Draco eut fini son discours, elle le regarda tendrement et lui dit d'une voix douce:

- Draco... Les elfes sentent ces choses-là. Je le savais, enfin, je m'en doutais. Bien que ça soit triste, Draco, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu es venu me voir, lorsque nous étions jeunes, et que tu reprochais à Lucius d'être impliqué dans toutes ces affaires. Désormais, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de tout ça, tu peux vivre tranquille. Nous n'avons plus maintenant que nos yeux pour pleurer la mort de Narcissa, dit-elle tristement.

Nous étions tellement choqués de ce qu'elle venait de dire que, quand Draco parla pour nous deux, il bégaya.

- Tu... tu savais ? Tu savais ?  
- Draco, les elfes sont beaucoup plus intelligents que l'on ne pourrait croire. Les elfes savent beaucoup de choses, des choses qui, des fois, ne se sont pas encore produites...

En disant cette dernière phrase, les yeux de Twinnie allèrent de moi à Draco, puis de lui à moi avec une drôle d'expression. Je n'étais pas du tout rassuré quant à mon avenir proche.

**" Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?... "**

J'eus le besoin de changer de sujet très vite. Ce que pressentait Twinnie en ce qui me concernait avait l'air d'avoir un rapport avec Draco et je ne me sentais pas en sécurité sur ce sujet, comme sur une pente glissante. Je parlai alors de la réforme du Ministère, une loi qui faisait scandale, et réussis à alléger l'atmosphère pesante qui était en train de s'installer.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement. Twinnie s'installa dans le salon et joua aux échecs toute seule, Draco, lui, lut l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et moi, j'allai prendre ma douche.

Cette journée était très étrange. D'abord, je repensais à la mort des parents d'Hermione alors que je n'y avais pas repensé depuis des lustres, ensuite, j'avais pleuré, dans les bras de Draco, Twinnie n'arrivait plus à faire de Magie, elle sentait la mort de ses anciens maîtres, il était deux heures de l'après-midi et je commençais à me demander comment allait finir cette journée bizarroïde. Et puis, ce qu'elle avait dit, que désormais, Draco pouvait vivre tranquille, c'était une drôle de façon de voir les choses pour une elfe de maison qui avait servi cette famille depuis des générations ! Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais ça commençait à me déranger.

Lorsque je revins en bas, Twinnie n'était plus là, et Draco s'était assoupi dans le canapé, un livre ouvert – Orientation, Choix Professionnels et Mode de Vie des Sorciers de Troisième Cycle – sur le nez. Je nous fis deux tasses de café et les déposai sur la table basse. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et le regardai quelques instants, j'aime bien voir les gens endormis. Vous ne contrôlez rien quand vous dormez, c'est là que ressort le plus votre personnalité, bien que vous ne parliez pas. Vous êtes au naturel.

Draco ne bougeait pas. Son torse se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ses lèvres entrouvertes émettaient de temps en temps quelques sons. Il semblait serein. Je détaillai les trais fins de son visage. Des mèches de cheveux blonds comme les blés, balayaient son front et lui donnaient un air décontracté. Il avait les sourcils et les cils de la même couleur, très pâles. Son petit nez en trompette le caractérisait entièrement : vers le haut, vers le ciel, vers le monde, un air aristocratique, un peu malin et malicieux. Ses lèvres rosées, un peu efféminéesétaient la perfection même je crois. La lèvre inférieure était légèrement ourlée, lorsqu'il fermait la bouche, la lèvre supérieure se reposait dessus avec une moue enfantine, comme s'il quémandait un baiser. Mon cœur battait un peu fort dans ma poitrine.

Il y eut un bruit dehors et il se réveilla. Ses yeux embrumés me virent avec une tasse de café puis aperçurent la sienne, sur la table basse. Il sourit et la porta à ses lèvres.

Je me sentais bien comme celaà le regarder doucement boire son café. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Draco posa la tasse sur la table et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé.

- Je dors depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée malgré le café.  
- Peutêtre 20 minutes, lui répondis-je calmement.

Il s'étira puis me dit :

- Je lisais et je me suis endormis. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Il doit être trois heures moins le quart.  
- Mmh... Dis Harry, tu ne m'en as pas parléça t'a plu hier soir ?

**" Oh oui... "**

Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres sur mon oreille qui me disaient "Tu te débrouilles pas si mal...", je revis sa main qui descendait le long de mon ventre, j'entendis de nouveau la musique sur laquelle on dansait, et c'est les idées un peu dérangées que je lui répondis:

- Ouais, c'était bien, faudra qu'on y retourne.

* * *

J'étais en train de faire du thé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vis qu'Hermione était toujours aussi ponctuelle. J'échangeai un sombre regard avec Draco, assis dans le fauteuil et allai ouvrir, un nœud dans la gorge. Comme je m'y attendais, une véritable tornade entra chez moi.

Sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour, ni même de s'essuyer les pieds, Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans chaque pièce au rez-de-chaussée et lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco dans le salon, ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à en devenir des fentes. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers moi avec un regard du style "tu-as-intérêtà-tout-me-raconter-parce-que-sinon-tu-vas-voir-et-si-jamais-tu-me-ments-je-le-saurai-alors-gareà-toi ".

**" Ca commence plutôt bien..."**

Je fermai la porte et allai lui dire bonjour. Je la conduisis dans le salon et nous nous assîmes sur le canapéà côté de Draco. Je me levai et allai chercher les tasses de thé dans la cuisine. En sortant du salon, je croisai le regard désespéré de Draco et j'eus comme l'impression d'entendre un léger "Harry, non, ne me laisse pas...". Je revins vite de peur qu'Hermione ne commette un crime en mon absence.

La discussion pouvait commencer.

- Hermione, commençais-je. Avant que je te raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je voudrais te demander de ne pas m'interrompre s'il te plait.

Elle hocha la tête mais elle gardait dans les yeux une lueur étrange, signe qu'au premier faux pas, elle se réservait le droit de nous séquestrer et de nous retenir prisonniers jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

- Voilà. Jeudi soir, Dr... Malfoy est venu chez moi. Il m'a expliqué ce que tu sais et comme il était à la rue, nous... nous avons convenus qu'il habiterait chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un logement. C'està-dire dans... dans 4 mois. C'est ça D... Malfoy ?

Incapable de répondre, il hocha la tête avec un horrible rictus.

- Voilà pour la petite histoire. Pour ce que tu as lu dans les journaux... Hermione, dis-je en lui prenant les mains, tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne faut pas croire ces sottises. Ce ne sont que des fabulations écrites par une folle en liberté ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter Hermione.  
- Et la photo ! Hein ! La photo !

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'elle était là, et sa voix était celle d'une hystérique, je commençais à avoir peur.

- Oh mais ça c'est rien, j'ai fait ça parce que... pour... parce qu'ils m'ont provoqués, voilà, tu me connais, tu sais que je réagis mal quand on me provoque, voilà tout !

Il y eut un moment de silence et je me souvins que j'avais fait une tasse de thé pour Twinnie. Je l'appelai et elle descendit prendre le thé avec nous. Ce fut le coup de foudre entre elle et Hermione.

Lorsque cette dernière la vit, elle commença par ouvrir la bouche jusqu'au sol et écarquiller les yeux presque jusqu'à les sortir de leurs orbites. Puis elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, elle leva ses yeux vers moi et me dit d'une voix profondément choquée :

- Harry. Après toutes ces années, après tous ces moments passés ensemble, comment tu peux me faire ça ?

**" Euh... "**

- Pour Malfoy, c'est bon, tu m'as expliqué, d'accord. Mais avoir un elfe de maison chez toi Harry ! Toi ! Mon meilleur ami ! TU m'as trahie !

Elle s'était levée et me regardait maintenant avec un air blessé. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je la pris dans mes bras. Je lui expliquai que ce n'était pas comme si elle nous servait, c'était l'amie de Draco et il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule. Hermione regarda de travers Draco avant de s'intéresser à Twinnie. Quelque partça me dérangea. Je n'avais pas aimé qu'elle le regarde mal. Elle ne le connaissait pas en fait, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle parla longuement avec Twinnie et nous lui expliquâmes son problème. Ca détendit un peu l'ambiance.

Puis vint le moment où nous dûmes lui parler de la mort des Malfoy.

Draco dit à Twinnie d'aller en haut. Je préférai lui laisser la parole pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, il était le mieux placé pour parler. Il expliqua à Hermione comment il était arrivé chez lui et qu'il avait vu ses parents morts.

- Leur position, leurs expressions, tout coïncidait pour que je croie que mon père avait d'abord tué ma mère puis s'était suicidé. Et c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce matin.

Il me lança un petit regard alarmé puis poursuivit.

- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. De... Voldemort, dit-il en la sortant de sa poche.

Je guettai la réaction d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira longuement puis prit la lettre. Une fois la lecture terminée, elle se passa le visage dans les mains. Elle reprit contenance puis demanda à Draco :

- Comment ça "tu nous as trahis" ?  
- C'était censé rester confidentiel mais... je ne pense pas pouvoir recommencer un jour alors... Je soutirais des informations à mon père sur les actions des Mangemorts à travers le pays et j'en faisais part à l'Ordre.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle eut en face d'elle le Professeur Rogue en habits tahitiens en train de danser le french cancan avec Trelawney. Puis après quelques secondes, son regard s'illumina, et j'eus l'impression de voir une ampoule briller au dessus de sa tête.

- C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu sauver le musée de Manchester ! Dumbledore me l'avait dit ! Il m'avait dit que quelqu'un lui donnait des informations !  
- Je suis démasqué... Au chômage ! Un de plus ! plaisanta-t-il.  
- Ca alors, dit Hermione dans ses dents. Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ainsi ? Tu as l'air si... différent Malfoy !

Draco sembla gêné d'un seul coup. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et baissa les yeux. Avez-vous déjà vu un Malfoy baisser les yeux ? Impossible. Cette journée était vraiment bizarre !

- Oh, je pense que... j'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est juste que... là j'avais l'opportunité d'agir, donc, bah, voilà... Ca a conduit à la mort de mes parents, mais je suppose que... ça valait bien tous ceux qui auraient pu mourir si je n'avais rien fait...

Hermione ne semblait rien comprendre.

- Ouh ouh ! Malfoy ! Tu vas bien ? Harry, t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Tu l'as drogué ou quoi ?

Je rigolai et lui affirmai que nous avions devant nous un nouveau Malfoy.

- On a tous le droit à une seconde chance, non ? lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.  
- En parlant de seconde chance Harry...  
- Non Hermione.  
- Mais, enfin Harry ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux te...  
- Hermione n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas.  
- Harry ! Tu n'as donc pas grandi ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen pour que vous vous réconciliiez.  
- Hermione tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je – ne – veux – pas – me – ré – con – ci – lier – avec – lui, lui dis-je très calmement, mais tout ça commençait à me fatiguer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être obstiné toi alors ! me reprocha-t-elle.  
- Oui, bah tu peux parler ! Qui était celle qui a...  
- Hum Hum ! toussa Draco.

Il nous fit rappeler où on était. Si je m'écoutais, tout ça aurait pu mal tourner et finir en règlement de comptes. Nous étions vraiment stupides. Hermione se leva du canapé, tendit sa main vers Draco avec un énorme sourire:

- Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré Mr. Malfoy.

Je crus rêver. Draco porta sa main à sa bouche et lui fit un baiser. Il lui lança ensuite un sourire séducteur et lui dit:

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mrs Granger.

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers moi et toute trace de sourire disparut de son beau visage. Elle me dit d'un ton fade:

- A la prochaine Harry...

Et elle transplana.

Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil que Draco venait juste de laisser et posai mon menton dans la paume de ma main.

Hermione avait tellement changée ces derniers temps. Elle qui était si joyeuse auparavant, si déterminée, elle était devenue molle et sans véritable raison de vivre. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de s'en sortir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et je n'avais pas les capacités de l'aider. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez elle était sa passion pour les livres. Hormis ça... Je me demandai comment j'aurais été si j'avais eu mes parents. Aurais-je été différent de ce que j'étais à ce moment ?

Draco s'installa dans le canapé et me dit après quelques instants:

- Elle redeviendra comme avant Harry. Ne te fais pas de soucis.  
- Je sais bien Draco, c'est juste... Ca me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça.  
- Elle a un passage à vide, c'est tout. Ne te mine pas. Viens.

Il me signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je me levai, hésitant, puis m'assis juste à côté de lui. J'étais très fatigué. Je n'avais presque pas dormi et je sentais cette odeur... J'ôtai mes lunettes, les posai sur la table basse, et m'endormis sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Je l'entendis murmurer juste avant que les bras de Morphée ne m'entourent :

- Il faut laisser le temps au temps.

* * *

Je pensais pouvoir m'expliquer sur la p'tite note sur l'alcool que j'avais faite au dernier chapitre. J'ai reçu dans quelques unes de vos reviews des questions sur ce sujet, et comme c'est un sujet qui me touche, j'ai voulu y répondre. Malheureusement, ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps ( je n'ai même pas eu le temps de donner le chapitre à la correctrice – j'ai nommé La Nouille ). Donc, je vous expliquerai tout ça au prochain chapitre ! 

N'oubliez pas de reviewer :)

Fleur.


	7. Quelqu'un Aurait Une Bougie Pour

**_

* * *

_**

.! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS :.

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh ! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy ! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Bonjour...

Si j'essaye de cacher mes joues rouge pivoine derrière mon oreiller en vous postant ce chapitre, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment honte... Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce retard, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce mois de février, je n'ai quasiment rien écrit, et ce n'était pas l'occasion qui manquait pourtant. L'envie n'y était pas, peut-être était-ce ça tout simplement ?...

En tout cas, maintenant, je suis d'attaque, je viens d'essuyer un joli petit rhume qui m'a cloué au lit pendant... Et ce n'est pas fini, vous verriez la neige qu'il y a à Paris ! Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Je disais que maintenant que j'avais essuyé des blizzards hurlants, des déserts cuisants, maintenant que j'avais grimpé vers la plus haute fioutue salle de la plus haute fioutue tour, maintenant que j'avais trouvé un loup qui se prenait pour une levrette, j'étais d'aplomb, et de bonne humeur par-dessus le marché !

Ne pas s'inquiéter si je déraille un peu, ce sont les effets secondaires de mon traitement ! lol.

Je pense que le chapitre qui suit et ce qui s'y passe vont vous aider à me pardonner pour tout ce retard, mais... bon, ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vous avais prévenus de mon irrégularité... De plus, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais je mourrais d'envie de le terminer ainsi, et ne trouvant rien à y ajouter... Voilà, voilà !

Sur ce, je vous présente encore une fois, fidèles lecteurs, mes plus plates excuses ! Si si, elles sont plates mais alors, plates de chez plates, rikiki ! Je plaisante, un énorme bisou à mes lecteurs ( si vous saviez comment j'en suis fière ! ), reviewers ou non ! ;)

_**Voici vos RAR :**_

**_Melhuiwen :_** Salut ! Mon oreiller n'est plus assez grand pour cacher ma honte, puisque mon front et mon cou se sont dit "tient Joue est rouge, ça lui va bien ! On fait pareil ?" Donc... Tu n'es pas Falyla, mais bien Melhuiwen, et tu fais bien partie de mes auteurs préférés ! L'erreur était sur le titre de la fic... J'écris généralement les RAR hors connexion, et je me suis dit, ça doit être ça... Et bien... Non ! Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave, étant donné tu fais bel et bien partie de mes auteurs préférés, donc, je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent ! Alors ! Moi aussi, j'aimais vraiment le caractère d'Hermione mais c'était nécessaire à l'histoire, et bien qu'on ne se remette jamais vraiment de la mort d'un proche, je compte bien l'égayer un peu ;). Harry en a, en effet, marre de tout, et il se rendra compte plus tard, qu'en aidant Draco à se loger, il s'est aidé lui-même avant tout. Sur ce, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et, ciao !

**_Blurp3 :_** Coucou ! En effet, le chapitre précédent était bizarre, et celui-ci... enfin je me tais !

**_Artémis :_** Hello ! Nous allons voir si tu es la première ce coup-ci :) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-là, un chapitre rempli en émotions :) Salut !

**_Shinobu-Sû :_** Kikoo ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été rapide ce coup-ci hein... Mais bon, le principal est que je n'ai pas laissé tomber :) A !

**_Micy :_** Coucou ! Voici la suite !

**_Mifibou :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas du sort de Ron, je n'aime pas les Weasley, donc... Gros bisous, merci encore :) Salut !

**_Vert Emeraude :_** Salut ! Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! A +

**_Angel's Eyes :_** Oui, tu as raison, le chapitre précédent était triste, mais bon, rien n'est tout rose ! Voilà ! Bisou !

**_Siuki :_** Coucou ! Je sais pas si on reverra une soirée en boîte, je verrais . Allez, bisou, salut !

**_Cordelune :_** Salut ! Alors, alors ! 1. Je vois tout à fait la nuance, les pressentiments viennent "par flash" sur des évènements précis, tu te lèves le matin et tu sens qu'il va se passer un truc. Alors que l'instinct... Rah c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais on se comprend, je vois ce que tu veux dire ;) Moi je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ce que j'ai. Je ne pense pas avoir de pressentiments, ni d'instinct, encore moins de prémonitions ! Mais, peut-être est-ce avec l'habitude va savoir, j'ai développé un espèce de truc, certains l'appelleraient un sixième sens ( moi je ne peux pas mettre de mot convenable dessus ! ) sur certaines choses précises comme les vêtements que mes amis vont porter le jour même ou le moral des gens que je croise dans la rue. Ca m'a aidé dans pas mal de situations ! 2. Là, c'est moi qui me ridiculise, parce que mon Harry n'étant que fictif, moi, je suis bien réelle, et j'ai compté les moutons pendant une très longue période... Je te rassure, j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps, mais de temps en temps, quand vraiment il n'y a rien à faire... 3. Non, Hermione ne prendra pas le rôle de la méchante dans mon histoire, c'est plutôt... Une gentille avec d'énormes problèmes. Mais, don't worry, on va la sauver. 4. C'est dingue comme je suis d'accord avec toi. Peut-être avons-nous tout de même une différence sur ce point, je me suis rendue compte du monde qui m'entoure très tôt et je me suis fait une bulle. Dedans, tout est beau et rose, je me lève tous les matins avec du soleil dans le cœur en voyant le ciel noir par ma fenêtre. Je ne perds pas pied, parce que je sais que les nuages ne vont pas disparaître, je les vois, mais c'est comme si je voyais plus loin que les nuages, et je vois le soleil, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ou je pars encore dans un délire ? lol. En tout cas, ça contracte mes zygomatiques quand j'ai envie de pleurer. 5. Eh ben écoute, ça me réjouit ! 6. Et après le psychologique, voici l'avancement de la relation Hp/Dm ... Y aura rien de plus concret ! Voilà voilà Cordelune, ou Emma maintenant que nous avons fait ample connaissance lol, je te remercie de ta longue review, c'est en lisant des choses comme ça que j'ai envie d'écrire ! P.-S. : ce que tu avais dit dans ta review du 5eme chapitre m'a longtemps trotté dans la tête et j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Aussi, lis ce chapitre, il y a une petite surprise pour toi, en exclusivité ! lol Allez, salut vieille branche ! ;)

**_Addams42 :_** Kikoo ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu adores ! Je fais d'mon mieux ! Vrai de vrai ! Pour la petite prémonition de Twinnie, ça restera secret, mais, en tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas la photo de mariage d'Harry en robe de mariée ! mdr ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? Bien joué ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de Rita Skeeter, j'en ai pas fini avec elle, d'ailleurs, au moment venu, je passerai un coup de fil à Mme Weasley, elle viendra la rejoindre ! Tu vois, en lisant ta review, je me suis dit : "Bambi...bambi..." Figure-toi que je l'ai regardé il n'y a pas longtemps, à cause de sa sortie en dvd, et alors quand j'ai vu le regard de Bambi, je me suis dit qu'il était hors de question que tu me le fasse parce que tu pourrais me demander de m'habiller en clown et de sortir dans la rue, je le ferais ! Donc, je suis ravie de t'annoncer que ça va bien mieux, et qu'il n'est plus question dans ma tête de suspension ou quoi que ce soit :) Bisous ! A +

**_Loryah :_** Tiens ! Une nouvelle ! Eh bien ça me fait beaucoup du plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse à mon actif ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, c'est très joli ! Salut !

**_Geneviève Black :_** Ravie que ça te plaise la miss, j'en suis vraiment très contente. Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ! ;) Allez, salut ! Merci pour la review !

**_Linaewen Ilca :_** Coucou ! En effet, je m'arrange pour qu'il y ait un peu de suspens, sinon, autant vous dire la fin de l'histoire ! Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Tadaaaaa ! lol Non, je plaisante bien sûr. Pour ce qui est de ma vie perso, je ne peux pas dire que ça se soit véritablement arrangé, mais bon j'ai relativisé et je croise les doigts pour que ça n'empire pas. Faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient. A bientôt j'espère ! Essaye de poster une review.

**_Lee-NC-Kass :_** Coucou les filles ! En effet, Twinnie arrive à sentir quelques petites choses. Le grand rapprochement est pour bientôt, très bientôt, je dirai même qu'il est imminent... Il est là ! Gros bisous !

**_Mione-90 :_** Kikoo ! Je te remercie du compliment, ça me touche beaucoup. Je fais de mon mieux A bientôt !

**_Nat88 :_** Salut ! Arrête tu es trop gentille... Ca fait la deuxième fois que je lis ça en deux reviews, arrêtez, je vais commencer à y croire ! lol Je t'excuse du temps que tu as mis à me poster cette review, à condition que tu m'excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre :D Tu es vraiment trop gentille ! je te remercie du fond du cœur !

**_G'sDark :_** Hello ! Tu risques de me trucider si j'ai bien compris ?... Car avec le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre... lol Allez Salut ! Poste une review si tu peux !

**_Natalia :_** Oups... Je poste aussi vite que possible :D

**_Linoa Anna Potter : _**Salut la nouvelle ! Merci pour tes deux reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir, à bientôt !

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, the show...**

**Fleur

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 7 :_ **Quelqu'un aurait une bougie pour éclairer ma situation ? Je n'y vois rien !

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque je me réveillai. Je ne voyais rien sans mes lunettes et il faisait noir. Impossible de voir l'heure. J'entendais le léger son des aiguilles mais il m'était complètement inutile. Je me demandai un instant où j'étais puis ça me revint. Je m'étais endormi dans le salon sur le canapé. Il faisait horriblement chaud. J'avais une couverture sur moi et quelque chose reposait contre mon torse. Je baissai la tête pour essayer de discerner ce quelque chose mais j'étais totalement aveugle. Ce ne fut qu'à son odeur que je reconnus la personne endormie. Draco s'était endormi... sur moi ! Il avait amené une couverture et s'était endormi avec moi. C'était bizarre. Ca me faisait plaisir quelque part. J'eus une horrible envie de toucher ses cheveux, pendant qu'il dormait encore. Je ne savais pas exactement où ils étaient, mais il fallait que je les touche, je ne sais pourquoi. 

D'une main hésitante, je tâtonnai à la recherche de ses mèches blondes et finis par les trouver. Ces cheveux étaient si doux ! J'avais l'impression de caresser un chat. Dommage que je fus privé de les voir. Draco bougea légèrement et mon cœur s'arrêta. S'il se réveillait ? S'il me surprenait en train de toucher ses cheveux ? Je retirai ma main hâtivement. A ma grande surprise, Draco ne se réveilla pas mais soupira longuement dans son rêve. Il se déplaça et j'eus le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entoura ma taille de ses bras forts. Nous étions définitivement dans un autre monde lui et moi !

La sensation de son corps sur le mien, de sa tête près de la mienne, avait quelque chose de... réconfortant. Je n'étais pas bien ces derniers temps, et Draco me tendait la main. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais espérer. Après toutes ces années, il avait l'air d'être devenu quelqu'un de bien. J'imaginais mon léger sourire lorsque quelques instants plus tard, mes mains sur son dos nu, je m'endormais à l'odeur de son parfum.

* * *

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard avec cette même impression. Un bien-être saisissant pour les circonstances. Des rayons de soleil s'infiltraient dans la pièce par les espaces des volets et assainissaient l'atmosphère. Draco était toujours endormi, et je fis bien attention à ne pas me retirer trop brusquement du canapé. Je regardai l'horloge et vis qu'il était 10 heures passées. Comme à l'accoutumée, un hibou de la Gazette ( je ne sais pas pourquoi je continuais à payer pour lire ces choses ridicules ) attendait dehors depuis, je suppose, déjà longtemps. J'allais lui ouvrir et à peine avais-je tourné la poignée de la fenêtre qu'il était déjà à l'évier, en train de récupérer comme il pouvait les gouttes d'eau que le robinet laissait s'échapper. Je ris intérieurement. Je sortis un bol et tentai de le remplir d'eau fraîche pour lui. Il ne se laissa pas faire, il voulait sans doute continuer à boire ces quelques gouttes mais il me faisait vraiment pitié, et en plus, il était en train de tremper mon journal ! Alors je le virai d'un coup de bras, ouvrai le robinet sous les attaques et les coups de bec de l'oiseau et remplis le bol. Il se rua sur le bol et eut la bonne idée de laisser tomber au vol le journal dans mes mains. Il se trempa les ailes dedans lorsqu'il eut fini de boire et partit sans même demander son dû. 

Cette journée commençait mieux que celle qui l'avait précédée.

J'allai fermer la fenêtre pour conserver la fraîcheur de la cuisine et constatai qu'il faisait nettement plus chaud dehors. Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis des fillettes en train de jouer à la marelle dans le square d'en face. L'une d'elles portait une robe rose et blanche avec tout un tas de rubans dans ses cheveux blonds, et me fit penser au tableau type de la parfaite petite fille de bonne famille. Elle était adorable de loin. On sait tous que de près, les enfants sont nettement moins adorables !... C'est comme tout, après tout, lorsque vous êtes trop près de quelque chose, vous n'en voyez que les défauts, ou comme disait une certaine _corde_ près d'une certaine _lune_, on ne le voit pas bien, c'est flou. Peut-être avais-je été trop près de Malfoy ces dernières années pour ne voir que ses défauts, ou pour ne pas le voir vraiment ? Sottise, je n'avais jamais été près de lui.

Je laissai de côté cette charmante photo de carte de vœux et fis deux cafés. Je déposai les deux tasses sur la table basse ainsi qu'un kiwi pour Draco et un toast au bacon pour moi. Je le regardai dormir un instant puis allumai la télé. Je tombai sur les programmes pour enfants, nous étions en vacances scolaires... Puis je zappai sur les différentes chaînes câblées que je recevais. Je finis par mettre la chaîne musicale et bus mon café en écoutant une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendue. Draco ne se réveilla pas très longtemps après que je sois retourné dans le salon. Il me remercia de lui avoir livré son petit-déjeuner à domicile et me dit d'une voix endormie que le canapé était très confortable et que c'était décidé, il allait camper là. Je sentis mes joues chauffer un peu, étant donné que je lui avais servi de matelas toute la nuit.

Twinnie vint nous dire bonjour et m'informa qu'une femme avait sonné à la porte ce matin très tôt, et que lorsqu'elle avait été ouvrir, elle était partie en courant, elle avait juste eu le temps de voir ses chaussures. Puis l'elfe de maison partit dans la cuisine, nettoyer les effets secondaires d'un robinet et d'un hibou.

**" Kate... "**

Je n'avais pas pris au sérieux sa lettre de menace, mais si elle me chauffait trop, j'irais lui parler. Il était hors de question qu'elle vienne troubler ma nouvelle vie, même si ce n'était que frapper aux portes à des heures indues. Et j'avais déjà comme l'impression que c'était elle qui avait dit à la Gazette que Draco était chez moi, la description de sa voix lui correspondait trait pour trait. Et puis, c'était tout à fait son style.

Draco leva les yeux vers moi lorsqu'il entendit ça et fronça les sourcils.

Tu crois que c'est qui ?  
- Kate... J'en mettrais ma main à couper, lui affirmai-je.  
- C'est dingue, je l'ai senti, elle, elle m'énerve ! me dit-il. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je lui...  
- Tuttut ! On ne dit pas ce genre de choses en public Malfoy ! lui plaisantai-je d'un ton supérieur.  
- Potter, tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! Je parlais de lui rendre une petite visite, où qu'elle habite ! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu as les idées dérangées !

Sa proposition ne me déplaisait pas. Mais c'était en cas d'urgence : nous n'allions pas débarquer chez elle ( je ne savais d'ailleurs pas où elle habitait depuis notre séparation ) avec que de simples soupçons, sans aucune preuve valable. Il fallait attendre un peu. Même après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, j'arrivais à ressentir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'on me parlait de Kate, ou lorsque j'en parlais tout simplement. Il fallait du temps, ou comme disait Draco, il faut laisser le temps au temps. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir quittée, bien au contraire, mais je gardais une petite nostalgie des moments qu'on avait passés ensemble.

Toute trace de nostalgie disparut quand Draco se leva. Il ne portait encore une fois que son pantalon de pyjama, comme j'avais pu le sentir cette nuit, en mettant mes mains sur son dos. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant qu'il ne se lève car il était caché sous la couverture. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur son torse et je ne remarquai pas qu'il se planta devant le fauteuil, c'est-à-dire devant moi. Draco mis ses mains sur ses hanches et me dit d'une voix goguenarde :

Mais t'as fini oui !

Vraiment très, très, _très,_ gêné, je levai les yeux vers lui et tentai un...

De quoi tu parles ?  
- Comme si tu ne savais pas ! dit-il en inclinant le tête et en haussant un sourcil.

Je sentais mes joues et mes oreilles chauffer. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le moment ! Je me dégageai du fauteuil et le poussai légèrement pour pouvoir passer en murmurant un vague "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler". Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine mais il me retint par la main et me fit tourner vers lui. Je me retrouvai plaqué contre lui, nos vingt doigts noués, comme le samedi soir, lorsque nous dansions. Nos corps étaient apparemment collés l'un à l'autre car j'essayais de partir, je vous jure que j'essayais, mais ça ne répondait pas. Il devait y avoir des branchements non faits, là-haut.

**" Mais qu'est-ce que... "**

Il sépara mes jambes avec son genou, comme la dernière fois. Il passa son bras dans mon dos et je ne me fis guère attendre pour faire de même. Je fondais. Mon cœur battait, encore une fois à une vitesse ahurissante, au contact de sa peau douce. Mais bon sang, que se passait-il ?

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais fasciné par ses yeux ? Sérieusement, ces deux pépites d'argent devant moi, scintillaient comme de l'or. Mais je n'aime pas l'or, c'est trop... trop. L'argent, c'est plus froid, plus doux dans un sens. Je n'osai pas battre des paupières de peur de perdre cet instant magique. Je sentais qu'ils commençaient à me piquer mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'inspirai et cette odeur s'infiltrait dans mes poumons, une fois de plus. Elle me possédait. Chaque fois que je la respirais, je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais jamais cru une odeur capable d'une telle chose.

Je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps ainsi. Je voyais ses lèvres roses tout près des miennes, et il n'y avait que la longueur d'un pouce à franchir pour qu'elles ne se touchent.

Allions-nous danser sans musique ?

Non, ce cher Draco avait pensé à tout ! Il se détacha de moi quelques instants : il prit sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur la table basse, murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, et revint à moi, encore plus près qu'avant.

La musique se mit en route et les enceintes laissèrent passer les mêmes sonsque samedi soir. J'avais envie de me rendormir, j'étais très gêné. C'était fait pour les couples ! Nous n'étions pas... Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ?

Peu à peu, alors que nous dansions, je me perdais dans ses yeux. J'avais envie de le tenir plus près de moi encore, que chaque parcelle de ma peau touche la sienne.

Je respirais par la bouche, mauvais signe.  
Lui aussi, mauvais signe.  
Je commençais à trembler, très mauvais signe.  
Lui aussi, très très mauvais signe.

Mes paupières se faisaient très lourdes et la dernière chose que je vis fut son visage avançant vers le mien, ses yeux clos, ses joues roses. J'avançai le mien aussi, nous étions en train de franchir le seuil d'alerte, tout ça n'était pas bien du tout.

M.. Mm... Malfoy arrête ! dis-je difficilement, trop bas pour qu'il ne l'entende.

Sa tête continuait d'avancer lentement vers la mienne, je ne contrôlais plus rien, il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter tout ça. La main dans mon dos était maintenant plus bas, en train de me caresser les fesses.

**" Il faut que je... Je dois... On ne doit pas... "**

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, j'étais perdu. Miraculeusement, je ne sais par quelle opération de quel saint-esprit, mon index se glissa entre nos lèvres, juste au bon moment, au bon endroit. Nous ouvrîmes les yeux simultanément et il sourit en voyant mon doigt.

**" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas le moment de sou... "**

Lui qui avait reculé par surprise, il anéantit tous mes espoirs lorsqu'il se mit à faire des bisous le long de mon doigt.

Mon doigt alla se poser avec les 4 autres sur sa nuque, sa main appuya fermement mon bassin contre le sien, frottant nos virilités, nos têtes se penchèrent, nos yeux se fermèrent et enfin, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. J'étais totalement ailleurs. J'étais au Paradis. Il n'y avait plus que Draco et moi. Il m'était impossible de comprendre, de réfléchir, je me perdais corps et âme dans ce doux baiser, ce contact, cette union. Je savourais chaque millième de seconde. Tous les éléments autour de nous disparurent de mon esprit, il n'y avait plus que lui, moi, mon cœur, le sien, sa bouche, ses bras qui me retenaient, son torse que je serrais contre moi. Heureusement que Draco avait pensé à mettre ses bras autour de moi, parce que je serais tombé, j'aurais fondu sous l'émotion. Sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait vraiment, je le faisais reculer, et nous tombâmes sur le canapé, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos lèvres toujours scellées dans cette tendre caresse. J'étais sur lui, je ne comprenais rien à la situation, et ses lèvres qui commençaient à descendre dans mon cou me faisaient prendre conscience de la finalité de l'histoire. Sans bouger pour autant, les yeux toujours clos, je lui donnais des baisers où je pouvais, sur le front, les yeux, le nez. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je me livrais totalement à lui, lui qui ne devait pas comprendre plus que moi ce qu'il se passait. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux, je ne pouvais pas les empêcher, elles n'avaient eu qu'un extrait cette nuit, et en demandaient plus. Je me cambrai lorsqu'il trouva ce point, juste en dessous du menton, au commencement du cou, celui qui me faisait gémir à chaque fois... Il s'arrêta un instant puis me bombarda littéralement de baisers à cet endroit, et je compris, à ce moment-là, qu'il en était fini de moi. J'allais devenir, après le passage de Draco, une ville où étaient passés des bombardiers ennemis. Comme quoi, l'amour et la guerre sont assez proches finalement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reprendre ses lèvres, de jouer avec, de les mordiller, les sucer, faire avec elles tout ce qui était en mon possible. Les mains de Draco vinrent se replacer derrière ma nuque, en entourant mon cou, et il entrouvrit les lèvres. J'allais insérer ma langue dans cet espace tant convoité, et nous aurions pu aller beaucoup plus loin, quand, merci Merlin, nous entendîmes la voix de Twinnie appeler Draco.

Ni une, ni deux, je me levai en quatrième vitesse, rencontrai le regard confus et un peu perdu de Draco, toujours étendu sur le canapé. Il faisait terriblement chaud ici et d'un pas pressé, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau glacée.

**" Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... "

* * *

**

Un horrible mal de crâne me foudroyait la tête de part et d'autre. J'étais dans ma chambre et regardais d'un œil distrait le ciel pur et vierge de tout nuage. Il devait faire plus de 35°. Je venais de faire la plus grosse bourde de ma vie... De toutes façons, dès le départ, tout ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais du laisser Draco habiter chez moi. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de danser avec lui. Et bon sang, je n'aurais jamais du l'embrasser.

_Mais si j'y réfléchissais bien, dans le fond, Draco n'avait pas l'air mécontent. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui tentait de m'embrasser les fois dernières ? Donc, lui, il était... conscient de ce qu'on faisait ? Il le voulait ? _

_Le problème était que moi, pas. Je n'étais pas du tout attiré, je veux dire, je le _savais_. Bien que mon cœur semblait me dire le contraire, je le savais. Et puis, c'était un HOMME ! Je n'étais pas ce genre de personnes, il ne fallait pas qu'il croie le contraire. _

_Notre petit jeu n'avait duré que 10 minutes pourtant. 10 petites minutes. Rien que ça, je n'avais pas réussi à tenir en sa présence. Je veux dire. Je sais que j'avais envie de le faire. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'était juste, un bisou, rien de plus !_

J'avais du mal à croire vraiment ce que je pensais, mais il le fallait, je ne voulais pas penser qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose.

_Car il n'y avait rien. _

_Mais alors, s'il n'y avait rien, pourquoi mon cœur semblait vouloir s'éteindre maintenant que j'étais seul ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si vide et si seul maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans mes bras ? _

_Et lui, y avait-il autre chose ? Ressentait-il autre chose ? Etait-ce juste un bisou pour lui ?_

_Et pourtant, je savais que je ne devais pas l'embrasser. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé au moment où... ? Parce que, tous ces signes du destin, l'autre soir sur le canapé, le coup de tonnerre, Twinnie qui l'appelle, je veux dire, nous ne devions pas nous embrasser ! Nous n'étions pas destinés à ça... _

Il fallait que je m'explique. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question que nous fassions comme si de rien n'était, il fallait en parler, crever l'abcès, parce que nous allions recommencer sinon. Et il ne fallait pas.

_Je veux dire. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'avais pas aimé, c'est vrai. Mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je m'étais laissé faire, ce qui prouvait bien que je ne l'avais pas "décidé", "planifié", je ne l'avais pas fait exprès... _

_Et s'il croyait l'inverse ? Et s'il pensait que je... ?_

Il fallait qu'on parle.

* * *

Je pris un cachet d'aspirine et me regardai longtemps dans la glace. J'avais un suçon. Il n'était pas très gros, mais mal placé. Je ne pouvais pas le cacher. Même avec une écharpe. De plus, une écharpe, en plein été, c'eût été un peu étrange ! Je me regardai encore, prenant peu à peu du courage. Il m'en faudrait beaucoup. 

J'étais le genre de personne qui se posait beaucoup de questions, toujours soucieux de la bonne chose à faire, de la bonne attitude à adopter. Avant, ça ne posait pas tellement de problèmes, je m'étais fait à mon caractère, bien qu'il me déplût. Mais maintenant, quelque chose en moi avait changé, je n'aurais pas su dire quoi, mais ces questions dans ma tête me tuaient à petit feu. Je voulais être moi sans me poser de questions, penser aux conséquences plus tard et laisser faire les choses. Seulement... pour ça, j'allais devoir parler à Draco. Lui expliquer. Le pauvre, il ne devait rien comprendre. J'avais été égoïste de le laisser mariner ainsi. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser croire des choses trop longtemps. Je jouais à un jeu dangereux. Le problème était qu'on lançait les dés à ma place et qu'ils ne faisaient que des six.

Je descendis les escaliers, résigné. J'avais pourtant horriblement peur de ce que j'allais faire, je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, je ne voulais pas revenir à nos relations d'autrefois. Mais peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour pouvoir me sentir bien, et ne plus douter ? Il fallait clarifier la situation, il était temps de ranger les dés.

J'appelai Draco deux fois et il me répondit. Je me laissai guider par sa voix et le trouvai dans la cuisine, assis à la table à manger. Dès lors que je le vis, je me trouvai stupide. J'avais préparé un long discours, expliquant clairement tout ce qu'il y avait à expliquer. Maintenant, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Je m'assis en face de lui et le regardai un peu avant de commencer. Il était horriblement anxieux, il bougeait sur sa chaise comme s'il y avait une bombe en dessous. Puis, il parut se calmer, s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras en me regardant.

Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant si j'étais sûr de ce que je faisais et puis me lançai.

Draco. Hum... Je sais pas trop par où commencer.

C'était d'ailleurs la plus vraie des vérités.

En fait... Bon, j'vais faire simple. Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'ai pas voulu enfin...

J'évitais son regard le plus possible, je tripatouillai un papier que j'avais dans la poche, j'avais atteint le plus haut degré de nervosité jamais atteint. Ca surpassait même le moment où j'avais rompu avec Kate.

Je voulais pas qu'on en arrive là, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas voulu qu'on se... les fois précédentes. Je voulais m'excuser, enfin, c'était une erreur, ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure. On aurait pas du. Je suis fatigué en ce moment et... bah, j'ai pas fait attention, ..fin, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je levais alors mes yeux vers lui. Je n'aurais pas du. Je rencontrai son regard et ce n'était plus les mêmes yeux que j'avais devant moi. Ils étaient sombres, c'était comme le reflet du ciel par un temps d'orage, il n'y avait plus d'étincelle, et je commençais à regretter amèrement de lui avoir parlé.

Je suppose qu'il voulut m'éviter cette gêne qui commençait à s'emparer de moi lorsqu'il prit la parole.

Je vois. T'en fait pas, c'était rien, ça ne signifiait rien pour moi non plus. C'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant.

Mais il ne savait pas que son sourire m'attristait encore davantage. Il souriait gravement, comme quelqu'un de malade, qui sait que c'est bientôt la fin. J'avais le cœur serré lorsque je lui dis :

Nous sommes donc d'accord. Je suis soulagé.

Ce n'était pas vrai, je n'étais pas du tout soulagé. Puis, souhaitant en finir avec cette discussion, je proposai :

Ca te dirait de sortir cet après-midi ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Je vous remercie encore une fois, je sais je suis lourde lol, pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça m'a beaucoup touché ! On approche des 100 ça me fait presque peur lol. 

**Fleur.**


	8. Draco Malfoy, Ou L'Horreur Culinaire Par...

**_

* * *

_**

.! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS :.

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh ! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy ! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Coucou tout le monde !

C'est après de lourds problèmes familiaux, après de nombreux examens, et après des conflits émotionnels de toutes sortes que je reviens au galop plus forte que jamais. Comme dit le dicton : Lentement Mais Sûrement ! Donc, n'est-ce pas, bien sûr !

Non sans rire, je vais passer la scène des excuses pour mon impardonnable retard, vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ça prendrait trop de temps... Ce chapitre a été particulièrement dur à écrire, notamment la scène du repas que j'ai recommencé quatre fois... Autant vous dire qu'il a fallu que je sois très motivée pour continuer ! De toutes façons, il n'y a aucune peur à avoir là-dessus, je finirai cette fic je ne doute pas de moi, car je l'aime tout particulièrement et j'ai vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends de nombreuses reviews ! Mais pitié, si review il y a, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard, j'avais vraiment prévenu que je pouvais être très irrégulière !

Sur ce...

_**Voici Vos RAR :**_

**_Her-mio-neu :_** Eh oui, je l'ai dépassé de beaucoup et j'en suis très très fière ! Merci !

**_The-Koruni :_** Coucou ! Il est vrai que la fin du dernier chapitre n'était pas... très joyeuse. En effet, j'avais voulu que le dernier chapitre soit plus 'sensuel' il était temps que l'action se déclenche à ce niveau-là. Tu m'as fais bien rire avec ta review, mais pas touche à mon Harry, fais gaffe... lol ! Voilà la suite ! Salut !

**_Artémis :_** Je dirais pas que Harry est con lol mais plutôt qu'il refuse obstinément et ridiculement de voir la vérité en face lol ( c'est plus joli de dire ça comme ça lol ). Son esprit commence à se déboucher dans ce chapitre ! Bonne continuation !

**_Nat88 :_** Salut ! Eh oui, le moment qu'on attendait tous est enfin arrivé, ils se sont embrassés ! Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage ! Désolée pour le retard, tu n'as pas eu la suite NOW NOW NOW lol. Tu l'as eue LATE LATE LATE ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**_Linoa Anna Potter :_** Merci pour le compliment ! Voilà la suite ! Va voir un peu plus bas il y a une surprise pour toi...

**_Addams42 :_** Kikoo ! Je te remercie de ta longue review, je vais te répondre point par point ! 1. C'est vrai que je fais en sorte d'adopter des styles différents à chaque chapitre, ça change. Pour ce qui est d'un chapitre 'délire' je ne pense pas que j'en ferai un pour 2 raisons : 1. Je ne sais pas écrire des délires. Je sais très bien les imaginer, mais les écrire je ne peux pas. 2. Je trouve que ça gâcherait un peu toute l'ambiance que j'ai voulu donner à cette histoire. Derrière des plaisanteries et des histoires d'attraction, c'est une histoire sérieuse qu'il y a au fond de cette fic et ça ruinerait tout... Enfin, c'est mon avis ! 2. Tu devrais essayer d'écrire une fic, vraiment. Ca serait vraiment drôle de te lire si tu partais dans un délire. 3. Pour ce qui est de descendre habillée en clown... On va vite enterrer cette idée avant que quelqu'un ne la reprenne pour l'utiliser contre moi lol ( la grosse parano ! ) 4. En effet Twinnie a un peu ruiné le moment, mais bon... 5. Lol ! Oui, Draco l'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. 5. J'aime bien ta façon de pardonner lol j'espère que tu vas pouvoir t'en resservir pour ce chapitre-ci... Allez, a plus ! Va voir un peu plus bas il y a une surprise pour toi...

**_Vert Emeraude :_** Je te remercie pour ta review ! Va voir un peu plus bas il y a une surprise pour toi...

**_Ingrid :_** Bonjour ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Va voir un peu plus bas il y a une surprise pour toi...

**_Arwen94 :_** lol ! Harry énerve tout le monde ! Bah oui, il est perdu tu as raison. Mais tu vas voir qu'il change un peu dans ce chapitre. Poste une review si tu peux ! Va voir un peu plus bas il y a une surprise pour toi...

**_Namyothis :_** Merci beaucoup Namyothis pour tes encouragements et pour tes compliments, la BO de Mulan doit jouer certainement lol. A bientôt.

**_Cordelune :_** Tiens, tiens ! Voyons voir ce que va écrire une habituée... 1. Eh bien... Oui, c'est clair que sa journée était tout de même mieux que la précédente, mais d'un certain point de vue, la suivante sera encore meilleure. 2. En effet, j'ai utilisé tous les masques nécessaires pour tourner ma petite allusion en quelque chose de très implicite n'est-ce pas. Lol Non bien sûr je plaisante ! En tous cas, j'avais trouvé ta remarque très vraie et ça collait parfaitement avec le thème du paragraphe alors... Pour ce qui est de l'appropriation, je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent faire ça. C'est exactement comme la musique ! Les reprises ! Mais quelle honte ! Ca devrait être interdit. Les "chanteurs" ( qui en parenthèses conviendraient mieux à une salle des fêtes qu'à un plateau télé ) se font leur succès et leur entrée dans le monde de la chanson sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, qui en général est décédé. C'est incroyable, je ne comprends pas qu'on laisse faire ça. 3. Eh bien oui, quand on aime une personne autant que Harry a aimé Kate, on ne peut pas en garder que des mauvais souvenirs. Pour ce qui est du timing, ce n'était pas voulu, mais c'est plutôt bien que ce soit tombé dans les temps, je trouvais important de préciser ce point. 4. Ahlala... J'ai relu cette scène plusieurs fois et vraiment je ne trouve rien à en redire, c'est plutôt rare lorsque je me relis. Je suis très fière de ce passage. 5. Canadienne ? Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais passer un hiver au Canada ! La neige me fascine ! J'adore ça ! ( Bon bien sûr au bout d'un moment... ) Mais je te dis tout de suite que le climat en France ( enfin sur Paris ) est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, très chiant. Un jour il pleut. Un jour il fait beau. Un jour il neige. Un jour il y a de l'orage. Enfin bref, pour savoir comment s'habiller c'est infernal ! 6. Et notre p'tit Harry change... Dès ce chapitre il y a un changement d'état d'esprit évident. Que dire de plus à part qu'il était temps ? 7. C'est clair que comme fin j'aurais pu trouver plus gai. Mais ce qui est écrit est écrit alors... Non et puis Harry est triste, Draco est triste, finalement, ça colle bien. Mais bon... Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout ! A bientôt !

**_Gaelle Griffondor :_** Merci :-)

**_Linaewen Ilca :_** Salut ! Mdr pour le feu de cheminée ! C'est sûr mais il se réveille un peu dans ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais en sorte que quelqu'un aide Harry. Je vais voir. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le sourire est une arme redoutable contre l'obscurité, et d'ailleurs c'est une jolie phrase. C'est de toi ? Pour moi ça s'arrange, je tiens le bon bout lol. Tu es très claire, je vois ce que tu veux dire et c'est totalement vrai, on a tous tendance à vouloir simplifier la situation pour s'éviter des montagnes de problèmes optionnels... Enfin, pas tous mais... Sinon pour le coup du canapé ( ça pourrait être un titre de film lol : après Le Coup Du Parapluie... IL REVIENT "Le Coup Du Canapé" ! lol ) eh bien je les imaginais bien tous les deux.. Voui, zo sui trè fière do mon nombre do riviouses ! lol Pour l'allusion à la corde et à la lune, et bien c'était parce que Cordelune avait dit une phrase très juste dans une review et que j'avais eu envie de la mettre sans me l'approprier ( voir sa RAR dans ce chapitre ). Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère !

**_Lee-NC-Kass :_** LOLLL ! Vous m'avez bien fait rire ! Mais dites donc, vous avez une image assez négative des hommes ! Il est vrai qu'ils cherchent la plupart du temps des prétextes pour nier leurs fautes mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça... Heureusement ! On n'aurait plus qu'à se flinguer ! lol Allez tchouss

**_Melhuiwen :_** Salut ! C'est vrai que ça fait pas mal de reviews que je lis dans lesquelles je voie qu'on veut tuer Harry. Je suis en train de lui faire des ennemi(e)s lol. En effet, Kate sera le grand méchant loup de cette histoire ! Niark Niark Niark ! lol Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera une Happy End ça c'est sûr. Peut-être pas cette partie-ci ( je crois que la fic va compter trois parties : la première donc celle-ci POV de Harry, une deuxième racontant la même histoire vécue par Draco, et une troisième : une suite avec des POV des deux personnages. La première partie, et par conséquent la deuxième, ne se finiront pas très bien, mais la troisième qui sera la vraie fin, elle, se finira bien ) ai-je été claire ? Je ne crois pas... Allez, salut ! Kiss

**_Mione-90 :_** Hello ! Waow ! La review parfaite ! lol. Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ça réchauffe le cœur :-) ...auteur aux anges... J'ADORE LA PUB POUR CELEBRATIONS ! Elle est trop marrante lol "Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça avec Kim, Ma meilleure amie !" elle lui fout une toute petite claque pourrie "C'est fini entre nous John !" j'adore vraiment cette pub ! Les hommes ont parfois des comportements qui nous dépassent, nous pauvres filles... lol Non, sérieusement, Harry voulait repartir à zéro dans sa tête et préférait pour cela oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant et par conséquent clarifier la situation avec Draco. Compliqué ?.. J'espère pas trop quand même.. Je te remercie encore et j'espère que tu seras là au prochain chapitre !

**_Micy :_** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, notre Golden Boy national est sur la bonne voie ! Il est en train de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas si mal que ça.. J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas trop faite attendre !

**_Angel's Eyes :_** Salut ! En effet ils ont les idées dérangées lol. C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont bornés... Non, tu penses bien que je n'aurais pas laissé dériver la scène du baiser en... Non, je ne suis pas comme ça... Je ne ferais pas ça... Enfin... pas tout de suite :D Allez a plus !

**_Lolaboop :_** Coucou ! En effet, Draco est amoureux, et bien comme il faut ! Le problème avec Ron n'était pas qu'il voulait le faire passer pour un héros mais ( pour Harry ) qu'il l'ait manipulé. Et à cause de ça, Harry renie son ancienne amitié avec lui et fait tout passer pour un mensonge. Je te remercie de ta review, a bientôt !

**_Majandra :_** Lol ! Je t'avais laissée sur ta faim alors maintenant tu vas pouvoir passer à table lol. Mdr pour le père noël est une ordure ! Y a aussi ( je crois que je l'ai déjà dit. ) : PINOUILLE ! VA PAS PAR LA C'EST L'PERIPH ! mdr ! ou encore l'autre qui joue de la trompette dans l'ascenseur ! mdr Je le connais par cœur, j'ai du le regarder au moins cents fois mais je ne m'en lasse toujours pas ! Voilà la suite !

**_G's Dark :_** Si tu avais voulu me trucider au dernier chapitre alors je n'imagine pas ce que je vais devenir maintenant lol. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de répondre à tes questions, autant te raconter la fin lol Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre... Vraiment désolée.. Oui j'ai MSN, tu peux la voir dans ma bio mais si tu n'es pas inscrit tu ne pourras pas. Je vais t'ajouter dans mes contacts comme ça... Salut !

**_Wilam :_** lol ! Bravo pour ta review, elle m'a fait trop rire ! T 'achement courageux de la mettre lol. J'aime trop ce sketch de Coluche ! Salut !

**_Leviathoune :_** Coucou ! Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis très honorée que quelqu'un pense à dessiner un personnage d'une de mes fics, vraiment, alors j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai essayé de décrire Twinnie comme je le pouvais. J'espère que ça te conviendra ! A bientôt !

**_Sahada :_** Quel courage lol Les 7 chapitres d'un coup ! Tu me diras une fois j'ai lu 26 chapitres d'un coup tellement la fic était accrochante ! Ils ne seront pas ensemble tout de suite malheureusement... M'enfin... On verra ! ;) Salut !

OUFF ! J'ai enfin fini ! On se rend pas compte, mais ça prend vraiment du temps de vous répondre ! Mais ce n'est que du plaisir ! Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, j'ai explosé la barre des cents, et par conséquent j'ai une surprise pour vous...

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION !**

**Je suis très contente de vous annoncer que je réserve à mes 100ème, 101ème, 102ème, 103ème, 104ème et 105ème revieweurs une surprise. Ils auront le droit de me poser une question chacun, celle qu'ils veulent, et je serai obligée d'y répondre. Ca peut-être tout ce qu'ils veulent. La question sera posée dans une review sur ce chapitre, et je répondrai au prochain. Les revieweurs sont : LINOA ANNA POTTER, ADDAMS42, VERT EMERAUDE, INGRID ET ARWEN94 ! **

Rendez-vous dans 100 reviews pour un deuxième tour...

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION !**

**Fleur**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 :_ **Draco Malfoy, Ou L'Horreur Culinaire Par Excellence.

**

* * *

**

" Ca te dirait de sortir cet après-midi ?

Draco sembla hésiter un instant puis me dit d'une voix blanche de toute émotion :

Si tu veux.

Puis il se leva de sa chaise, jeta un œil à l'horloge dans la salon en se penchant dangereusement au-dessus de la table, puis alla au réfrigérateur.

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui cuisine ! me dit-il.

Il se mit à examiner la nourriture présente dans le frigo et j'eus peur qu'il s'enferme dedans à trop vouloir regarder ce qu'il y avait au fond. Lorsqu'il réapparut soudain avec un gigantesque sourire illuminant sa petite bouille, je me dis qu'il avait probablement trouvé son bonheur. Draco commença à sortir les ingrédients du plat du jour son mon œil attentif. Il se retroussa les manches, lava les tomates, chercha son plan de travail, et les coupa en fines tranches. Il ouvrit tous les placards à la recherche de différentes épices puis lorsqu'il revint, me voyant, moi, qui scrutais minutieusement toutes ses manœuvres en attendant le moindre faux pas, il me jeta un regard de reproche, les mains sur les hanches.

Plaisantant, je lui dis d'un air faussement vexé :

C'est bon j'ai compris, je m'en vais... Je suis dans le salon au cas où t'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. Je laisse le cordon bleu à son chef d'œuvre ! dis-je finalement, me moquant un peu de lui.

J'attrapai la Gazette que j'avais laissé sur le petit meuble d'appoint près de la fenêtre. Je réalisai, tout en m'installant dans le canapé du salon, que je ne l'avais pas ouvert depuis que le hibou me l'avait apporté. Je m'étais juste contenté de le poser. J'ouvrai donc l'exemplaire, me demandant ce que j'allais encore y voir... J'ai vu.

" **_Toujours plus de rebondissements dans l'histoire Malfoy._**

**_Après le meurtre de Narcissa Malfoy; après le suicide de son assassin; après la découverte du nouveau logement du fils Malfoy; après l'annonce publique de la relation entre ce dernier et son logeur, Mr. Potter; nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer en exclusivité, une nouvelle croustillante._**

**_D'après le rapport du Médicomage, le Pr. Huds, qui a effectué une analyse complète des deux cadavres de ce double meurtre, il semblerait que Mr. Lucius Malfoy ne soit pas totalement coupable de la mort de sa femme. En effet, soumis à de puissants sortilèges, la Marque des Ténèbres, signe de reconnaissance des Mangemorts, a été dévoilée, sur le bras de Lucius Malfoy. Toute la rédaction de la Gazette est encore choquée de cette nouvelle. Le Ministre de la Magie, avec le soutien d'Albus Dumbledore, avait annoncé officiellement le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a de cela quelques mois. Personne n'avait osé y croire. Aujourd'hui, il semble que nous ayons la preuve de la véracité de ses avances._**

**_Il me paraît donc, à moi, Zita Kreeter, logique, contrairement à mes confrères qui me recommandent expressément de ne pas écrire ceci, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a à voir avec cette affaire. Nous vous tiendrons à courant à la moindre nouvelle, alors que nous partons enquêter sur ce point._**"

Je repliai l'article en me disant qu'il fallait que je pense à le montrer à Draco. Caché sous mon journal, je n'avais pas vu Twinnie entrer dans le salon. Elle jouait aux échecs toute seule. Je lui proposai de jouer avec elle et me regarda comme si j'étais un elfe moi aussi, et lui avais demandé de m'épouser. Twinnie me dit un grand oui et repositionna les pièces tandis que j'allais chercher une chaise dans la cuisine.

J'entrai et une odeur me chatouilla les narines. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus, et je n'arrivais pas non plus à savoir si ça sentait plutôt bon ou mauvais. C'était très spécial. Draco semblait très occupé et se retourna brutalement en entendant le bruit de la chaise que j'avais fait glisser sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Sors de la cuisine immédiatement, me dit-il d'un air qui se voulait être furieux mais qui n'aurait pas fait peur à un enfant de 5 ans à cause de son sourire mal dissimulé.

Je pris la chaise et sortis en ricanant. Je rejoignis Twinnie et nous jouâmes aux échecs – et pour la première fois de ma vie, je gagnai. Nous rangions les pièces, Twinnie me racontait une blague lorsque nous entendîmes :

A TABLE !

Twinnie claqua la boîte d'échecs et me regarda comme si elle voyait une tornade foncer droit sur elle.

Dr.. Dr... Dra.. Draco a.. cuisiné ? me demanda-t-elle en couinant.  
Oui, pourquoi ? le dis-je un peu perplexe.  
Oh non... Un bon conseil, me chuchota-t-elle alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la table à manger, fais semblant de mâcher.

Apparemment, les recettes de Draco n'avaient pas l'air d'être appréciées de tous. Me disant que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, je m'assis à table devant une belle salade de tomates avec du persil et du basilic. Je sentais les yeux de Draco qui m'étudiaient et fis bien attention à ne pas les rencontrer. La scène du canapé était encore trop imprégnée dans mon esprit.

Je pris ma fourchette, piqua dans une belle tranche de tomate ronde et jeta un petit regard à Twinnie avant de la mettre dans la ma bouche. Elle suivait des yeux la fourchette, la bouche entrouverte. J'eus peur.

Je reposai la fourchette, et dis en plaisantant à l'intention de Draco :

Mais où sont donc passées mes bonnes manières ? Puis je tournai la tête vers Twinnie et... Twinnie, les femmes d'abord !

Elle me regarda d'abord avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, ne se prenant pas pour une femme, puis comprit. Ses énormes yeux ronds se plissèrent jusqu'à en devenir des fentes, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand d'indignation puis se ferma en une moue mauvaise. Elle me dit entre ses dents :

J'te revaudrai ça.

Twinnie prit sa fourchette, avala difficilement sa salive, planta sa fourchette dans une tomate et l'avala d'un coup. Elle sourit d'un sourire crispé, les yeux exorbités, et dit à Draco de sa petite voix aiguë :

C'est très bon !

Draco, qui semblait retenir son souffle depuis un bon quart d'heure, soupira de soulagement et porta son regard sur moi.

Allez ! A ton tour !

J'eus très peur, et puis, après m'être dit qu'au pire, je risquais de mourir d'intoxication dans d'affreuses souffrances, je me lançai. Je fis la même chose qu'un instant auparavant, à l'exception près que j'évitai de regarder Twinnie. Je sentais son sourire de vengeance et ne voulais pas en voir plus. Je mis la tomate dans ma bouche mais ne l'avalai pas tout de suite.

Quelle erreur...

Draco avait un peu trop forcé sur le vinaigre, il avait même du vider la bouteille dans mon assiette et je commençai à tousser, tousser, tousser, je crus bien que je ne m'arrêterais jamais. Je m'étouffais sérieusement quand Draco pris la peine de s'inquiéter. Non, c'est bon, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je vais juste mourir dans les secondes qui viennent, mais c'est rien, j'ai affronté pire !

Ca va Harry ?

J'essayai de lui répondre " Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ! " mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge, comme cette satanée tomate. Je continuais à tousser, toujours plus fort, et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Twinnie m'avait conseillé de faire semblant de mâcher. J'essayai de boire de l'eau, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cette tomate ne passerait pas.

Draco se leva, marcha vers moi et me fit signe de me lever. Je m'exécutai, lui faisant confiance ( au point où j'en étais... ). Il se mit derrière moi, me colla contre lui – si je me laissai faire, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais une tomate dans la gorge ! -, m'encercla de ses bras, et appuya fermement sur mon ventre plusieurs fois. Au bout de la quatrième, le bout de tomate sortit enfin de ma bouche pour atterrir dans le plat.

Essoufflé et toussotant encore légèrement, je murmurai un merci à Draco. Il me regarda d'un air désolé, et me dit tristement :

C'est le vinaigre hein ? La dernière fois aussi j'en avais mis trop. Je ne sais pas doser. De toutes façons je ne sais pas cuisiner, je sais pas pourquoi j'essaye. Il faut que je me fasse une raison...

Le voyant ainsi, assis devant sa salade de tomate, jouant tristement avec sa fourchette, je fus très peiné. J'eus envie de manger tout le plat de tomates, mais c'était impossible, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, c'était impossible, c'était immangeable. Dans tout notre malheur, car celui de Draco était contagieux, nous en avions oublié le plat principal qui cuisait dans le four, des lasagnes au saumon. Bon, à ce moment précis du déjeuner, les lasagnes ne cuisaient plus, elles ne cramaient plus non plus, c'était l'étape d'au-dessus si vous voulez, le recyclage des matières premières. Une drôle d'odeur me taquina les narines, et je réalisai que c'était la même en 100 fois plus forte que j'avais senti lorsque j'étais rentré dans la cuisine pour prendre la chaise. Je n'avais jamais senti l'odeur des lasagnes au saumon cramées, mais maintenant je savais à quoi ça ressemblait. De la fumée sortait du four – par où elle pouvait – et lorsque Draco s'en rendit compte, il courut jusqu'au four et sortit le plat en le posant sur la table. Le plat, qui à l'origine était des lasagnes au saumon, ressemblait plutôt à du sirop d'orange mélangé à un lait qui avait tourné. Je jetai un regard à Draco qui contemplait l'ampleur du désastre.

Il semblait fatigué. Après de nombreuses tentatives, il ne parvenait toujours pas à cuisiner un plat convenable. On lisait de la lassitude dans ses yeux, ils avaient perdu leur étincelle, et je m'en sentais particulièrement responsable. Ce baiser était bien plus qu'un baiser en fin de compte. Il y avait une infinie tendresse, comme s'il voulait me prendre avec des gants et me faire la cour, c'était comme si j'étais de l'or. Quelque part, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Au contraire, ça me faisait plaisir d'être au centre de l'attention, mais il ne fallait pas qu'on aille trop loin.

A la vue de ce jeune homme tout triste, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je me rendis compte à quel point il avait changé. Il paraissait inoffensif, innocent, presque même blessé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Malfoy pouvait être blessé. Un élan de sympathie traversa mon cœur et j'eus envie de devenir un ami, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter. Nous n'étions plus des ennemis, seulement nous n'étions pas proches, nous... Notre relation à ce moment-là était étrange. Par moments, nous nous détestions, l'instant d'après nous dansions puis nous nous embrassions. J'allais tout faire pour que cela devienne de l'amitié, pure et dure, pour que l'on puisse compter l'un sur l'autre.

Twinnie, qui jusque là demeurait silencieuse, proposa de rattraper le déjeuner et de nous faire quelque chose de rapide à manger. Nous acceptâmes et allâmes dans le salon. Draco et moi étions assis sur le canapé et des souvenirs brûlants me revenaient. Je suis sûr qu'il y pensait aussi puisqu'il semblait gêné, très gêné. Il y eut un silence, un de ces silences qui vous démangent, qui vous font lutter pour trouver quelque chose à dire, pour ne pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Il y a d'autres silences, comme ces silences de bien-être où rien d'autre ne compte que soi-même, ou comme ces silences d'amour où rien d'autre ne compte que l'autre. J'avais expérimenté ce dernier pas très longtemps auparavant et je pouvais déjà dire qu'il avait des effets néfastes sur moi.

J'eus une idée pour rompre cet embarras qui commençait à nous prendre tous les deux. Je me levai et sentis les yeux de Draco sur moi. J'eus envie de me retourner discrètement pour savoir ce qu'il regardait, mais je n'osai pas. Je saisis le journal que j'avais laissé sur le meuble télé et le donnai à Draco.

Ils parlent de tes parents, de Voldemort, tout ça... dis-je, peu sûr de moi.  
Ah bon ? demanda Draco légèrement étonné.

Il ouvrit le papier jauni et commença à lire. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil pour plus de sûreté et attendis qu'il finisse. Après un moment, il abaissa le journal et me dit d'une voix faible :

Elle est morte. Elle n'aurais jamais du écrire ça. Elle est morte Harry.

Ayant un peu oublié le contenu de l'article, je me levai et m'assis auprès de Draco pour qu'il me montre la phrase.

De quoi ? lui demandais-je en tournant mes yeux vers les siens.

Je lus dans son regard une sorte de peur et d'incompréhension. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là de notre proximité, nous étions presque l'un sur l'autre. Je m'étais assis ici de mon plein gré. Je me reculai légèrement, rougissant un peu. Mes yeux ne décollaient pas des siens en attendant qu'il me réponde, mais j'avais presque oublié ma question. Je suivis son regard descendre de mes yeux à ma bouche puis retourner au papier.

Euh... là, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il pointa son doigt à un endroit de l'article. Je regardai son doigt fin et impeccable et en oubliai presque de lire. Je me rattrapai et lus la phrase _"que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a à voir avec cette affaire"_.

Il va la tuer, me dit Draco soudainement. Voldemort va la trouver et il va la tuer. J'en mets ma main à couper. Dans les deux jours qui viennent. Elle est folle d'avoir écrit ça.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et Twinnie nous appela pour manger. Il était temps, nous aurions encore eu ce silence...

Après le déjeuner, Twinnie partit faire une sieste et je proposai à Draco pour la seconde fois de sortir. Il fut d'accord et après s'être préparés et après avoir écrit un mot à Twinnie, nous partîmes. On reprit la voiture et je pris toutes les précautions pour que Draco ne s'évanouisse pas encore. Je me garai à une place à l'ombre, une précaution de plus par cette chaleur cuisante. Nous étions dans le centre-ville près de Londres, à l'extérieur de la capitale. Pendant les vacances, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter y faire un tour. C'était un gigantesque centre commercial, alignant boutiques sur boutiques et j'aimais particulièrement cet endroit car il y avait une atmosphère différente. Clairement, les gens ne venaient pas ici pour faire des courses. Ils venaient ici pour se détendre. Il n'y avait jamais trop de monde, à croire que l'entrée était surveillée et dosée, et ce n'était en général que des Moldus. Personne ne se retournait sur mon passage, c'était un bonheur. Il y avait toujours des animations sur la Place du Marché et c'était dans une ambiance bonne enfant qu'on achetait des barbes à papa et autres sucreries.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers des magasins tous plus différents les uns que les autres : nous passâmes donc dans trois boutiques de vêtements ou nous nous ruinâmes, au Virgin où des centaines de jeunes écoutaient de la musique. J'en profitait pour acheter un film dont j'avais lu la critique et que j'avais depuis longtemps envie d'acheter : Moulin Rouge. Nous fîmes ensuite un tour dans une bijouterie et je flashai sur une chaîne en argent. Elle était d'une beauté déconcertante. Je n'étais pas très bijoux d'habitude, je laissais ça pour les filles, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement plus décrocher mes yeux de la vitrine. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Toute sertie d'émeraudes et de pierres blanches, très discrète mais très voyante en même temps, elle réunissait toutes les qualités d'un beau bijou. Je demandai à ce qu'on la sorte de la vitrine et l'essayai sous les yeux de Draco. Il la trouvait belle lui aussi. J'eus le souffle coupé lorsque je me vis avec. Elle faisait ressortir mes yeux et mon teint en même temps. C'était vraiment _la classe_. Draco la qualifia d'éblouissante. Le seul point négatif de ce trésor était le prix. Elle était hors de prix. Je ne pouvais pas l'acheter, c'était clair et net. Déçu, je la rendis et nous sortîmes pour aller dans l'échoppe d'en face : le libraire. Nous nous séparâmes à l'entrée et parcourûmes les rayons chacun de notre côté. Une demi-heure plus tard nous nous rejoignîmes à la caisse avec deux livres chacun. J'avais choisi un livre policier d'un célèbre auteur irlandais _Mary Higgins Clark – Ne Pleure Pas Ma Belle _et un recueil de poèmes de _W.H. Auden_. Draco, quant à lui, avait dans ses mains un classique de _Shakespeare – Roméo Et Juliette_ et un livre de science-fiction de _Huxley – Le Meilleur Des Mondes_. Je ne pensais pas que Draco était intéressé par les œuvres romantiques et lui fis part de mon étonnement.

Tu sais, me répondit-il alors qu'on sortait de la boutique et que l'effet de la climatisation s'envolait d'un coup, nous livrant à la chaleur étouffante, quand on s'appelle Malfoy, on aime les belles choses. Et l'amour est la plus belle des choses.

Je souris à sa remarque, décidément, je le découvrais de jour en jour.

Nous achetâmes ensuite des glaces et partîmes avec nos achats nous asseoir dans le parc à côté. J'aimais vraiment cet endroit, il y avait tout ce dont on avait envie. On s'installa dans un coin à l'ombre, notre dos contre le tronc d'un chêne. J'aime beaucoup les arbres. C'est un signe de puissance extraordinaire. Ils nous dépassent tous, ils nous dominent et s'étendent majestueusement au dessus de nos têtes, comme pour prouver définitivement leur supériorité. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les arbres.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Nous commentions nos petites emplettes. J'étais heureux lorsque Draco demanda à ce qu'on regarde le film le soir-même. Puis pour lui rendre l'ascenseur, je le priai ardemment pour qu'il me lise des vers de Shakespeare. Il refusa catégoriquement au début. Puis je sus trouver comment le faire chanter : le chatouiller. Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse et sous ses bras et le faisaient hurler de rire. Nous nous roulions parterre alors que mon petit supplice dérivait en conflit généralisé sous les gloussements des personnes présentes aux alentours. Il me surprit une fois encore avec sa force mais ne parvint pas ce coup-ci à m'avoir, puisque je connaissais son point faible. Je pris rapidement le dessus puis le fit admettre en deux éclats de rire que j'avais gagné. Je m'allongeai ensuite près de lui, les mains sous la nuque, les yeux fermés, savourant le prix de ma victoire.

"Deux des plus belles étoiles du ciel, commença Draco, choisissant une page au hasard, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah ! Si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe ; et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue !  
Hélas ! dit-il, empruntant la voix imaginaire de Juliette.  
Elle parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !"

Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu avant la fin de la phrase et je sus qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, m'attendant un à brusque changement de luminosité cependant je fus surpris de découvrir devant moi un ciel teinté de rose et un soleil flamboyant. Un coucher de soleil comme on en rêve. A mes côtés, Draco était assis et venait de refermer son livre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est beau, commenta-t-il avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. Si j'avais été Moldu, j'aurais été écrivain.  
Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'écrire ? demandai-je, étonné de sa confidence.  
Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu vois, nous, on connaît la Magie, on connaît la définition, eux ne la connaissent pas. Ils peuvent voir de la Magie en tout, avec un peu d'imagination. Roméo voyait de la Magie dans les yeux de Juliette. Un dîner aux chandelles est magique. Pour nous, des livres qui volent, un match de Quidditch, ça c'est magique. Pour nous, ça ne veut rien dire, à moins de se mettre à la place d'un Moldu.

Son raisonnement tenait la route, je fus obligé d'admettre que dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort.

C'est vrai, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que moi, un sorcier, je ne fais pas la différence car j'ai été Moldu avant tu vois. Enfin Moldu, façon de parler, on naît sorcier bien entendu, mais... enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler.  
Oui, bien sûr.

Une question me vint à l'esprit. Il fallait que je lui demande, elle me brûlait les lèvres comme un fer rouge.

Dis, Draco.  
Mmh ?.. me répondit-il, l'air ensommeillé.  
Tu crois qu'un jour, nous deux... enfin... La question était dure à poser et je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Tu penses qu'un jour on pourrait être amis ?  
Je pensais que c'était ce qu'on était. Apparemment pas toi... dit-il en regardant le sol d'un air bizarre.  
Mais non, me rattrapai-je, je voulais pas dire ça. Bien sûr, nous sommes amis, mais je veux dire. Crois-tu qu'un jour nous puissions être meilleurs amis ? Qu'un puisse se faire confiance comme des amis de longue date.

Ma question sembla le toucher puisqu'il sourit timidement et qu'il rougit légèrement.

Personne ne sait ce qui arrivera demain... En tout cas, moi, je te fais confiance Harry, dit-il en levant son regard vers moi. Et toi Harry ? Me fais-tu confiance ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre dans ma poitrine à une vitesse incroyable. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et je devais lui répondre. Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Que devais-je dire ? C'est alors que je me posai la question à moi-même. Lui faisais-je confiance ? Etais-je capable de remettre ma vie entre ses mains ? Le premier mot qui me vint fut 'oui'. Mais je me mis à douter. Et s'il était en train de se jouer de moi ? S'il me mentait ? Que faire s'il me trompait au final ? Non... Il ne ferait pas ça, j'en étais maintenant certain. Oui, je lui faisais confiance.

Puis-je te faire confiance ? lui demandai-je un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, voulant jouer un peu avec lui.  
La question est : Veux-tu me faire confiance ? me retourna-t-il.  
As-tu envie que je veuille te faire confiance ? renvoyai-je.  
Oui, murmura-t-il du tac au tac.  
Alors je veux te faire confiance.  
Alors tu peux me faire confiance.  
Alors je te fais confiance.

Il sourit et la flamme regagna ses yeux. Ils étincelaient, comme disait Shakespeare : deux des plus belles étoiles du ciel... Je me sentis l'âme d'un poète et j'aurais pu à cet instant écrire un discours sur la beauté du miroir de l'âme alors que nous nous regardions toujours.

Je pris soudainement conscience que nous nous regardions depuis plus de cinq minutes et que j'avais oublié où nous étions. Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il était 8 heures passées. Et puis, je commençais à avoir froid.

Tu voudrais pas rentrer ? proposais-je.  
Volontiers, dit-il en se levant et en s'étirant."

Mon regard se baladait sur son corps alors qu'il était de dos et je me disais qu'il était tout de même très bien fait. Je me levai à mon tour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Nous n'étions pas vraiment à côté et je me réprimandais intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à garer la voiture plus près. Nous marchâmes silencieusement, en regardant les commerçants descendre un à un leur rideau de fer devant leur vitrine sur notre passage. J'expérimentais une nouvelle sorte de silence : le silence d'épuisement.

Nous arrivâmes aux alentours de 9 heures moins le quart à la maison où Twinnie avait déjà préparé le dîner, comme si elle savait à quelle heure nous allions rentrer. Elle avait une sorte de sixième sens qui me dépassait complètement.

Twinnie m'avait tout de suite bluffé. Ces grands yeux roses qui vous regardent toujours comme si vous cachiez une sucette dans votre dos, ces grandes oreilles plissées sur les côtés, légèrement abîmées, ce petit nez en trompette qui n'existe que de profil, cette fine bouche toujours ouverte, ces doigts interminables, ces jambes maigrichonnes, ces petits pieds tout biscornus et cette énorme robe rose à carreaux, la serrant à la taille avec un gros nœud dans le dos, la rendaient exceptionnelle. Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un - car c'était quelqu'un, elle avait du caractère la Madame ! – d'aussi complet à tous les niveaux et d'aussi unique. Elle m'en apprenait tous les jours.

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur puis prîmes une petite douche. Twinnie alla se coucher rapidement. Je descendis dans le salon après avoir mis mon pyjama et attendis Draco pour lancer le film. Nous allions encore regarder un film. Avec un peu de chance, nous nous endormirions avant la fin et nous pourrions passer la nuit ensemble. Je devais avouer que j'avais apprécié que Draco et moi dormions ensemble. C'était juste... cette proximité... je ne sais pas, j'avais aimé. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant que j'avais des sentiments ou quoi que ce soit. Cela étant je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions sur lui...

Draco arriva peu après moi et nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, à une distance raisonnable cependant. Je lançai le film.

'Moulin Rouge' se révélait être exactement comme je l'espérait : une magnifique histoire d'amour. On sentait une passion évidente entre les deux personnages, mais leur amour était impossible. Un mélange de jalousie, de confiance, de devoir, et de plein d'autres sentiments.

Il se faisait tard, et je voyais Draco tomber peu à peu dans un sommeil profond. Je me rapprochai de lui petit à petit, après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela, et éteignis la télévision. Je me blottissais contre lui lorsque j'entendis Draco me dire bonne nuit. J'eus vraiment honte, je pensais qu'il dormait, mais tant pis. Je discernai sa tête et lui murmurai à l'oreille de faire de beaux rêves.

C'est avec des images de coucher de soleil, des paroles de Shakespeare et des bras autour de moi que je m'endormis cette nuit-là.

* * *

J'aime particulièrement cette fin de chapitre. Je le trouve très doux ce chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laisse une review pour me faire part de vos commentaires ! J'accepte tout commentaire ! 

**Fleur. **


	9. Cauchemar, Vif d'Or et feu d'artifice

_**

* * *

**_

.! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS :.

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh ! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy ! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Salut la compagnie !

J'ai réussi à l'écrire dans les temps ! Vous avez vu ! Quand je pense que j'ai mis deux mois pour écrire le précédent chapitre alors que j'ai écris celui-ci en une semaine et demi... L'histoire avance, elle avance...

J'ai encore été – agréablement, cela va sans dire - surprise par le nombre de vos reviews ! Une vingtaine ! Vraiment je suis très fière (affiche un sourire qui fait deux fois le tour de ma tête) lol.

Que puis-je dire d'autre à part que j'en plein d'idées de fics que me viennent en ce moment, mais que je vais attendre d'avoir terminé celle-ci pour me lancer dans un nouveau projet, me connaissant, ça vaut mieux ! lol.

_**Voici Vos RAR :**_

**_Artémis :_** Ca me fait très plaisir J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ! a la prochaine !

**_Her-mio-neu :_** Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris ta review. Pourquoi je ne réponds pas aux reviews ? mais je le fais ! en ce moment-même ! Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue !

**_Vert Emeraude :_** Oh oui, tu vas voir, il y a plus d'action au réveil ! Harry se dévergonde dans ce chapitre lol non, sans aller jusque là, il réalise... Voici la suite !

**_Linoa Anna Potter :_** Salut! En général moi aussi j'aime bien le suspens, mais trop de suspens tue le suspens alors... lol. Pour ta question, oui, je pense faire un peu de rebondissements, Voldemort va pas tarder à faire son come-back officiel lol. Tout s'accélère dès la fin de ce chapitre. Sur ce, ciao !

**_Addams42 :_** Coucou ! En effet, la relation évoluait bien dans le chapitre précédent, mais elle évolue encore plus dans celui-ci ! Je ne pense pas à une tempête, je suis sadique, mais tout de même... lol Je ne suis pas encore fixée sur le sort de Rita Skeeter pour être franche. J'ai plein d'idées aussi sanguinaires les unes que les autres lol. Twinnie continue de faire parler d'elle dans ce chapitre, à petites doses, mais quand même ! Pour ta question ! Tu avais demandé : la raison de la dispute entre Harry et les Weasley et si on les verra plus tard dans la fic. Alors ! La raison de la dispute entre eux avait été expliquée dans un chapitre précédent ( je ne sais plus lequel lol ) : en gros, Harry pense avoir été manipulé par Ron et par les Weasley en général, il pense que ce n'était pas de l'amitié et il a préféré repartir de zéro, sans eux. Pour ce qui est de les revoir dans la fic, je ne sais pas encore, peut-être. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**_Ingrid :_** Hello ! Je te remercie du compliment, ça me fait très plaisir :saute de joie avec un énorme sourire lol: Pour ta question, tu me demandais : quand allait évoluer la relation entre draco et harry? en faite je voudrais savoir si leur "couple" va se construire rapidement ou vraiment à la toute fin de cette fic. Eh bien... La relation évolue grandement dès ce chapitre-ci et beaucoup plus dans le prochain. Pour ce qui est de leur "couple" vraiment, je ne sais pas, dans deux, trois chapitres ? Je ne sais pas. Voili, voilou, j'espère que je ne t'aurai pas fait trop attendre ! Tchuss !

**_Mione-90 :_** Kikoo ! Ton geste me touche beaucoup (venir voir de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre) car je me reconnais là-dedans. Je fais ça pour les fics que j'adore énormément, alors si ça veut dire que tu aimes ma fic autant que moi j'adore les autres, je suis très très très heureuse ! Je connais la chanson "Everytime" je l'aime beaucoup, bon je ne l'écoute presque jamais, mais quand elle passe à la radio, ça me fait plaisir quoi ! Pour ce qui est du "Meilleur des Mondes", moi je l'ai lu, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai adoré, mais en tout cas ça m'a... comment dirais-je, ce livre m'a marquée. C'est "que se passera-t-il demain si on dérape complètement ?". Après, les goûts et les couleurs... ça ne discute pas, et on devrait s'en souvenir plus souvent ! Roméo, l'obligatoire... M.H. Clark, comme tu le disais si bien, l'incontournable... Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et poste une review si tu peux ! Kiss !

**_Serpentis Draco :_** Salut ! Je les trouve aussi mignons :) Merci pour le compliment ! A plus !

**_Linaewen Ilca :_** Coucou ! Moi aussi j'aimais bien la fin du dernier chapitre, mais j'aime encore mieux la fin de celui-ci... Mais ne va pas la voir avoir d'avoir lu tout le chapitre, ça gâcherait tout ! J'ai hésité à mettre les réactions de nos p'tits chouchous pendant le film car je n'aimais pas trop le résultat, j'ai essayé de l'écrire plusieurs fois mais en vain bien sûr ! Pour ce qui est de Shakespeare, il m'était impossible de ne pas y faire une allusion dans toute la fic. Alors voilà :) Je suis très flattée que les phrases de Draco ( autrement dit mes phrases ) t'aient fait imaginer la scène, ce sont les moments que je préfère lorsque je lis. Lorsque je suis captivée, les mots deviennent des images dans mon esprit et je m'échappe un peu dans le monde que je m'imagine. Ca, ça n'a pas de prix pour moi. Que ferions-nous sans imagination ? Absolument rien ! lol. "je te souhaite bon courage pour l'écrire et un grand soleil pour éclairer tes pages!" que c'est beau... :soupire: Bisous, a bientôt !

**_Nat88 :_** Kikoo ! Tu as vu, j'ai mis moins longtemps pour écrire celui-ci ! Le dernier chapitre était plus court, c'est vrai, mais je me rattrape largement sur ce chapitre qui compte près de 8000 mots, rien que ça ! Voilà, voilà Nat, poste une review si tu peux, c'est toujours un plaisir !

**_Angel's Eyes :_** Salut ! En effet, je n'aimerais pas être là pour manger ça... Twinnie devient un personnage de plus en plus important au fil des chapitres, et je pense que ça va continuer. Dans ta review, tu me parles d'un passage sur la 'conscience' mais :cours se cacher: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt de la 'confiance' ? j'ai beau relire, je ne vois pas. Sinon, tu vas voir que Harry semble savoir ce qu'il veut maintenant... Je te remercie de ta review, au prochain chapitre j'espère !

**_G'sDark :_** Coucou ! Je te remercie, moi aussi en lisant je trouve ça très mignon :) A plus !

**_Samaëltwigg :_** Salut ! Une nouvelle ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Harry est en effet... un peu... lent ! Lorsque j'ai lus ta review, je me suis arrêtée de dormir, j'ai arrêté de manger, je n'ai plus rien fait qui me prenne du temps et j'ai écrit, écrit, et reécrit ! lol Et je pense que je poste ça dans les temps ! Par contre je ne garantis rien quant au prochain chapitre ! Salut !

**_Fourmilu :_** Eh oui, comme tu le dis, y a que les sentiments qui comptent. Enfin... non, je ne crois pas finalement, y a aussi l'attirance, qui compte. Enfin... je pense ?... ps : ton pseudo m'a fait mourir de rire ! lol

**_Jessy :_** Merci beaucoup :) Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**_Cordelune :_** Alors ! C'est reparti pour une longue, longue, longue RAR ! En effet, j'avais un peu mis de côté cette fic, pendant deux mois... je me surprends... Mais me revoilà ! Pour ta petite question : je dois avouer que je ne m'y connais pas trop en climat canadien lol. Alors je pense, après ta petite explication, que mon choix, si j'avais à partir au Canada un hiver, s'orienterait plus vers le Québec. Car la neige me fait rêver... Mais une semaine, après j'en aurais marre ! lol. C'est vrai que je grogne tout le temps contre Paris ( enfin la région parisienne ) car j'ai une mauvaise image de Paris : les gens dans la rue qui font des têtes à vous filer la chair de poule, qui marchent la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur leur montre ! Bouhhh rien que d'en parler, ça m'énerve ! Mais je ne peux nier que Paris est une ville magnifique, à certains endroits. Car il ne faut pas croire que Paris est la plus belle ville du monde ! Les trois quarts de Paris ne sont que des immeubles dont la peinture est usée par le temps ! Mais enfin, je te fais confiance pour ne pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte là-dessus ! Mon quartier préféré de Paris est sans aucun doute Montmartre, et il n'y a que là que je ne peux rien dire contre Paris. La butte de Montmartre est un coin que j'adore et je ne peux passer dans le coin sans faire un tour au Sacré-cœur que je connais maintenant par... cœur. Enfin bref ! Revenons à nos moutons ! 1. Si je devais choisir entre plusieurs façons de mourir, je n'opterais certainement pas pour les maux de ventre, j'en ai déjà un échantillon tous les 28 jours alors non merci ! lol. 2. Tu te méprends car les lasagnes au saumon, un plat italien, c'est succulent. Vraiment, goûte un jour si tu en as l'occasion, moi j'adore ça ! 3. Bien sûr, et tu ne m'entendras jamais dire le contraire ( qu'il n'y a que du bon dans une relation ). Cependant quand on fait un effort pour enlever - par la pensée – les mauvais côtés, ça peut devenir quelque chose de très bien... Et, selon moi, ça peut devenir la plus belle des choses. 4. :) Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, à moi aussi c'est mon préféré je crois. J'étais très contente lorsque je l'ai trouvé ! 5. Eh bien oui, j'espère, en tout cas je pense que tu vas avoir beaucoup à redire de ce chapitre ! En tout cas j'attends ta review ! A bientôt poulette ( si tu veux faire un tour dans la basse-cour y a pas de problème lol ! ) !

**_Lee-NC-Kass :_** Coucou ! Ah bon ? Et vous êtes où ? parce que vous dites : on a une image assez négative des mecs mais bon, faut dire que la où on est, on est pas très proches d'eux. Alors que le précédent chapitre était 'mignon' celui-ci –je pense- change énormément des autres et moi ça m'a rappelé un peu la scène de la danse dans la boîte de nuit dans le 5eme chapitre. Moi aussi, j'adore manger épicé ! Miam ! Draco s'endort pendant le film, mais il faut dire qu'ils sont épuisés aussi... Mais c'est vrai que Moulin Rouge est un de mes films préférés et je ne peux –moi non plus- m'empêcher de pleurer comme une madeleine à chaque fois à la fin. Allez salut !

**_Tama :_** Coucou ! Je te remercie du compliment, ça me touche à chaque fois ce genre de chose :) Harry arrive à identifier ses sentiments dans ce chapitre ! Hourra ! Je sors le champagne ! lol. Kate ne devrait pas leur poser trop de problèmes, à moins que je ne change d'avis en cours de route ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ron et Harry, et bien... va voir dans la review de Addams42 un peu plus haut je pense que c'est expliqué. Voilà, voilà, au prochain chapitre j'espère !

**_Sahada :_** J'ai relu ta review plusieurs fois, et j'en reste encore... comment dire ? Vraiment, ce n'étaient que quelques mots, 20 en fait, mais ils m'ont marquée. Et puis ce petit clin d'œil au passage de Shakespeare (les étoiles et les yeux) – je ne sais pas si c'était voulu. Bref, je suis très émue :)

**_Marion-moune :_** Merci beaucoup !

**_Namyothis :_** Merci beaucoup pour tant de mots gentils :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

**_Arwen94 :_** Coucou ! Je ne suis pas encore fixée quant au sort de Rita Skeeter, mais crois-moi, je pense que je lui réserve quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier... Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Quand vont-ils se mettre ensemble ? Bientôt, bientôt... lol Si tu veux lire des pièces de Shakespeare, sache qu'il y a des sites qui proposent légalement et gratuitement le téléchargement de quelques unes de ses œuvres ainsi que d'autres écrivains français et anglais. Lol pour la question ! Alors... Est-ce que Kate va payer sa méchanceté ? Oui, bien sûr, il y a une justice tout de même lol. Mais quand... j'ai quelques petites idées... :) Allez, je te fais, moi aussi, de gros bisous, à bientôt !

Fiouuuuu ! C'était long, et rien que pour vous, j'ai réussi à terminer ce soir pour pouvoir vous le poster dans la soirée !

Sur ce...

Fleur.

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 :_ **Cauchemar, vif d'or et feu d'artifice.

* * *

Il était encore là, assis à la même place, avec la même capuche qui cachait le haut de son visage. Il avait ce même serpent enroulé autour de la jambe.  
Nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité, encore.  
Il n'y avait que lui et moi, encore.  
Il me regardait dans les yeux, encore,  
et levait sa baguette vers moi, encore.  
Avec le même rictus, il jetait sur moi le même sortilège impardonnable  
et me condamnait à la mort. 

" - Harry ? Harry !

Je me réveillai brusquement, saisi par deux fortes mains et secoué comme un prunier. J'eus du mal à reprendre conscience. Peu à peu, certains repères me revinrent et me calmèrent : j'étais debout, il faisait nuit, Draco était devant moi, la lumière était allumée, j'avais chaud, j'avais mal à la tête.

J'avais fait un cauchemar.

Avec mes yeux embués, je reconnus un visage familier devant moi. Draco m'étudiait dans une expression de choc total. Je voulus essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur mon front mais je trouvai au passage mes joues et mes yeux trempés. Je pleurais. J'essuyai mes larmes et ma vue se clarifia. Ma respiration s'apaisa petit à petit. Draco sembla voir que je me calmais et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Je le vis s'avancer vers moi. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, reposa sa tête contre la mienne et craqua. Je sentis ses larmes dans le haut de mon dos et je le serrai fort dans mes bras.

Tu... Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il entre deux reniflements, je t'ai vu, tu étais là, tu... On aurait dit que tu étais en... en transe, tu... tremblais, et je n'arrivais pas à te faire arrêter de pleurer Harry !

Il se détacha de moi et balaya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Son geste était pourtant inutile car d'autres larmes arrivaient à l'assaut, toujours plus résistantes que les précédentes, comme si elles avaient décidé de l'achever de tristesse.

Tu as commencé à parler, continua-t-il, tu... tu disais que Voldemort était trop puissant pour toi maintenant et que... tu disais que tu étais...

Draco éclata en sanglots. Il essayait de parler mais n'y parvenait pas. Le voyant ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher de le reprendre dans mes bras. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Je caressai son visage de mes mains et m'engagea dans une lutte féroce contre ces gouttes d'eau dévastatrices qui se déversaient sur ses joues. Je pris peu à peu l'avantage et l'instant d'après, ses yeux rougis furent les dernières traces de larmes sur ses belles joues.

Il me sourit tristement et continua :

Tu disais que tu étais en train de mourir Harry. Et moi je te voyais comme ça, je ne pouvais rien faire et tu ne t'arrêtais pas... Et j'ai commencé à paniquer, je me suis demandé si c'était vrai et j'ai eu peur...

Je le serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais dans mes bras et lui disais de ne pas s'en faire.

Excuse-moi. Je suis là maintenant, lui chuchotais-je.

Il s'agrippa tellement fort à moi que je pus jurer que nous étions collés. Rien n'aurait pu nous séparer. Quelque chose de fort passa entre nous cette nuit-là. Je reculai un peu mon visage et déposai un baiser sur sa joue droite. Draco soupira, plaça sa joue contre la mienne et ferma les yeux. J'eus envie de sourire tant le nombre de sentiments qui traversaient mon cœur était élevé. Je claquai faiblement des mains deux fois et la lumière s'éteignit. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je dirigeai Draco vers le canapé et nous nous allongeâmes côte à côte. En silence et dans l'obscurité la plus pure, je quittai ses bras et défis les boutons du haut de mon pyjama. Je le retirai et me recouchai aux côtés de Draco. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était à Draco d'enlever sa chemise. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante. Nous nous reprîmes dans les bras, heureux que les eaux aient emporté le premier des nombreux barrages érigés entre nous. J'avais la tête dans le creux de son cou, ses mèches de cheveux les plus longues chatouillaient mon front, c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Je me rendormis à son odeur, complètement hypnotisé par son corps contre le mien.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec une délicieuse odeur de chocolat me taquinant les narines. Encore très endormi, je pris du temps pour avoir les idées en place. Il devait être aux environs de 11 heures. J'étais sur le canapé, seul. J'étais cependant sûr de m'être endormi cette nuit avec...

Il était assis dans le fauteuil, une tasse fumante dans les mains, un gentil sourire illuminant son visage et me regardait. Quel doux réveil. Je lui souris et ne trouvant pas la force de lui dire bonjour, je tendis la main vers la tasse qui implorait d'être bue sur la table basse. C'était Draco qui l'avait faite pour moi, il avait pensé à moi. Je souris de nouveau. Chocolat chaud. Pour une fois, ça changeait de mon habituel café au croissant. Je vidais la tasse et me recouchais, attendant de me réveiller totalement.

Soudainement, je me souvins de la nuit que nous avions passée. Cet horrible cauchemar que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps était venu troubler notre moment ensemble. Je devais des excuses à Draco.

Au fait, je suis désolé pour cette nuit... Le cauchemar... Ca faisait assez longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, je suis désolé que tu ais du voir ça.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il en gardant son sourire, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire un cauchemar.  
- Oui, continuais-je en sentant un sentiment de bonne humeur assez fort grandir en moi, mais pas quand on réveille tout le quartier !

Il rit. Je remarquai qu'il avait un beau rire.

Tu n'as pas réveillé tout le quartier, tu m'as juste réveillé moi, dit-il calmement.

Ses traits se durcirent, il fit les gros yeux et ajouta en pointant un doigt :

Ce qui est aussi grave Mr. Potter ! Vous serez privé de dessert pour la journée !

Je fis semblant d'être bouleversé en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche avec un regard horrifié. Il rit de nouveau et je tendis l'oreille pour écouter encore le son de sa voix. Il avait vraiment un beau rire. Il y a des gens qui ont de la chance comme ça. Certains sont touchés par la fée de la grâce, d'autres par celle de la voix. Draco avait été touché par les deux.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis je demandai :

Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?  
- Il est tel que tu le veux, me répondit-il en reposant son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant ce que nous pourrions bien faire.

J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-il, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

Je levai mon regard vers lui et lui demandait silencieusement de s'expliquer.

L'autre jour quand nous sommes allés en course j'ai vu une pancarte, je crois qu'il va y avoir y avoir un feu d'artifice ce soir. Il y a une fête internationale ou je ne sais pas quoi... dit-il en essayant de se remémorer.

**" 8 août... Qu'y a-t-il de spécial le 8... "**

Ah ça y est je sais ! m'exclamai-je. C'est la journée internationale des jeunes ! Je m'en souviens parce que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley et nous y avions été une fois, dis-je en me souvenant de la tête qu'avait fait une assez jolie fille lorsque Dudley avait voulu l'inviter à danser.

Ce jour-là, les Dursley avaient été obligés de me prendre avec eux car Mrs Figg n'étant plus de ce monde, et ne me faisant pas assez confiance pour me laisser seul chez eux... Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix.

Ce sera sûrement lancé depuis le Pont de la Tour au dessus de la Tamise, comme tous les ans. Hermione y avait aussi été une fois avec Viktor et m'avait raconté.  
- Viktor ? Viktor ?... m'interrompit-il. Viktor Krum ?  
- Oui, le seul et l'unique. Il a été son petit copain pendant une longue période. Elle l'a quitté il n'y a pas longtemps.

Notre discussion commençait à tourner en rond.

Mais je pense à un truc, dis-je, ça ne sera que le soir. Cet après-midi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

On se remit à réfléchir puis je dis après un moment de silence :

Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller prendre ma douche tout à l'heure, on a le temps de réfléchir.

Il hocha la tête et posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

Je m'étirai en oubliant que j'étais torse nu et découvris des yeux affamés prêts à me dévorer tout cru. Je rougis légèrement et allai ranger les tasses dans la cuisine. Draco me suivit et je sentais ses yeux sur moi.

Je repensai à cette nuit-là. Peut-être que mes sentiments envers ce garçon étaient en train de changer, peut-être que finalement il y avait quelque chose à tenter, peut-être... Mais quoi qu'il se passerait – peut-être – je voulais qu'on y aille en douceur. Je n'étais pas encore prêt pour une autre histoire émotionnelle forte. Je savais ce qu'était l'amour, j'avais aimé Kate. Et ce qu'il y avait à présent dans mon cœur pour Draco n'était pas aussi fort que l'amour, et jusqu'à tant que ça le devienne, je ne voulais rien tenter. Je voulais attendre un peu que mes sentiments s'intensifient. Et si tout continuait ainsi, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce petit truc que j'avais dans le cœur à son égard grandisse. En fait, j'avais des sentiments distincts très différents pour lui : par exemple j'avais encore de la méfiance, un tout petit peu; j'avais aussi une sorte d'attirance, mais pas une attirance physique, une autre sorte d'attirance, je ne sais pas; et il y avait cette odeur, qui à chaque fois que je la sentais, me rendais fou, elle me faisait faire des choses que moi-même je n'imaginais pas; et ses yeux alors, ses yeux...; et sa bouche... Peut-être qu'elle était physique après tout...

Définitivement, il m'attirait, de quelque sorte que ce soit. C'était étrange, car c'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait ressentir ça. Mais maintenant que j'avais dépassé les premiers tabous et les premières peurs, je n'avais plus rien à craindre, si ? Il fallait juste... laisser le temps au temps.

Il s'assit à la table et ouvrit la Gazette. Je fis de même et le regardai. Draco saisit un stylo qui traînait sur la table et se mit à entourer des articles, ce qui fit naître en moi une pointe de curiosité.

Que fais-tu ? demandai-je d'une drôle de voix.  
- Je regarde pour un petit studio en ville, répondit-il sans même lever les yeux.

Quelque chose recouvrit mon cœur comme une sorte de voile. Je sentis des pincements dans tout mon corps et dans des parties dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Il allait partir...

Mais je me repris. Bien sûr qu'il allait partir, dans trois mois et demi. Pourquoi cela me surprenait-il ? Je le savais, c'était prévu. Quelque part, je savais pourquoi j'étais déçu, je ne croyais pas qu'il penserait à partir de chez moi si vite. Je décidai de tourner ça en un petit test, pour être sûr.

Je ne savais pas que cette maison était à ce point inhospitalière... dis-je en guettant sa réaction.

Il leva de suite la tête et rencontra mon regard. Je pensais qu'il baisserait les yeux à un moment ou à un autre, mais ne le fit pas et se contenta de me regarder en retour. Je lus dans son regard qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Il était singulièrement gêné, et bientôt une rougeur apparut sur ses joues, le rendant incroyablement irrésistible. Au bout d'un moment, j'en eu assez et je mis fin à ce moment de stress.

C'est bon, relax, je plaisantais. Alors, tu as trouvé des choses ? dis-je en me levant et en me plaçant derrière lui pour lire.  
- Euh... oui, il y a celui-là et... celui-ci, oh et celui-ci aussi. C'est dans Londres, mais je ne suis pas encore fixé, de toutes façons j'ai le temps, dit-il et je sentis qu'il se détendait et fur et à mesure. Enfin, si tu ne me jettes pas dehors avant !

Je ris et lui répondis :

Moi ? Mais ce serait indigne de moi voyons ! Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose !  
- Mouais... T'as quand même faillis ne pas accepter Twinnie je te signale ! dit-t-il en faisant mine de ronchonner. Mais je voyais bien son petit sourire qu'il essayait de cacher.  
- Ah oui ? Tiens, c'est étrange, je ne m'en souviens pas... plaisantais-je.

Il rit. Décidément, sa voix chantait à mes oreilles lorsqu'il riait. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Il fallait que je le fasse rire encore, pour qu'il ne s'éteigne jamais. Je cherchai quelque chose de drôle à dire, mais ne trouvant rien, je laissais tomber, un peu froissé.

Il continua de lire un certain temps, pendant lequel je ne savais pas quoi faire. Après un moment de silence – silence, soit dit en passant, d'ennui pur et simple – je décidai d'aller prendre ma douche. Une fois en haut, je choisis des vêtements dans mon armoire et trébuchai contre quelque chose sur le sol de ma chambre en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je me retournai pour donner un sacré coup de pied à cet objet qui m'avait fait tout de même assez mal mais je me stoppai dans mon mouvement.

C'était ma malle de Quidditch. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas sortie. Emu, je posai mes vêtements sur mon lit et m'assis en tailleur devant la malle pour la contempler. C'était un véritable bijou, et j'aurais parié qu'Hermione, lorsqu'elle me l'avait offerte, s'était ruinée. C'était un coffre, en bois massif et peint à la main. Je redécouvris les mille et unes figures du Quidditch peintes sur toute la surface de la malle telles que Andriano Spletchlov, attrapeur mondialement connu de l'Equipe Nationale de Russie des années 70 ou encore Serena Rivalius, une batteuse mythique roumaine du siècle passé. Comme des flashs, je me souvins de scènes de ménage dans le dortoir des septièmes années entre mes colocataires et moi à propos de cette malle. Combien de fois Ron, Dean ou même Neville s'étaient pris les pieds dans la poignée le matin, alors qu'ils n'étaient que très _très_ peu réveillés ?... J'entendais encore leur voix.

HARRRYYYY ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ranger cette putain de boîte ! criait Ron.

Dean réagissait différemment. Il me cherchait dans toute la Salle Commune et me disait plutôt...

Harry, je te préviens Harry, c'est la dernière fois, mais alors... La dernière fois de la dernière fois que je me prends cette merde dans les pieds. Je te jure, sur mon honneur, que la prochaine fois que je la trouve sur mon chemin, tu ne la reverras plus Harry et tu ne ME reverras plus Harry !

Sur ce, il me tournait le dos et partait en fusée. Il était vrai que je la laissais traîner, et malheureusement pour eux, souvent à côté des lits. Alors le matin, c'était une avalanche de chutes et par conséquent de menaces et de cris. Un jour, je l'avais laissée traîner, une fois de plus, mais une fois de trop. Dean s'était mis à taper dessus comme un malade et je m'étais réveillé juste à temps avant qu'il ne l'abîme pas de trop.

Un sourire occupait mes lèvres aux souvenirs du bon vieux temps et je constatai que les marques de la fureur de Dean étaient toujours présentes, il y avait un gros creux derrière, avec une empreinte de chaussure... Il y avait une serrure dorée à la malle et je me demandai un instant où j'avais mis la clé. Puis ça me revint. Je courus presque jusqu'à ma table de chevet, trouvai la petite clé en or et retournai à mon trésor. Je l'ouvris lentement, avec une certaine émotion. J'en aurais presque versé une larme lorsque je revis mon vif d'or, mon beau vif d'or. Les balles étaient des balles de compétition, des objets de grande valeur. Toutes étaient frappées, ainsi que les battes, de l'insigne national de Quidditch. L'intérieur était recouvert de velours bordeaux, dans un style très chic et très ancien.

Je refermai la boîte avec une idée derrière la tête.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai en vitesse et me précipitai sous l'eau fraîche. Il faisait vraiment chaud.

Le soir-même, j'allais assister à un feu d'artifice en compagnie de Draco. Il y avait quelque chose de changé entre nous, depuis la nuit précédente. C'était inexplicable. On s'était rapprochés incroyablement et pourtant, nous gardions tout de même nos distances. J'allais aller à un feu d'artifice avec lui ! Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. C'était quelque chose d'extraordinairement romantique...

Cette pensée ne quitta pas mon esprit.

Je m'habillais d'un débardeur blanc et d'une simple chemise noire que je laissais entrouverte pour le haut, et je mettais en bas un pantalon en lin blanc. Je me regardai un instant dans la glace et souris.

Il était vrai que j'avais beaucoup changé. Le Quidditch pouvait vous changer un homme. J'avais la peau bronzée, pas cramée bien sûr, mais juste ce qu'il faut, due au nombre d'heures passées à jouer sous le soleil. Mes muscles s'étaient développés, et ne ressemblaient plus en rien à ceux que j'avais à mes onze ans. En fait, en y réfléchissant, je n'étais plus le même. Mes épaules s'étaient considérablement élargies, me donnant une carrure qu'on pouvait juger d'imposante.

Je soulevai mon débardeur afin de jeter un œil à mes abdominaux et constatai avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient toujours bien présents. Une fine ligne de poils presque invisibles reliait mon nombril au... aux parties inférieures.

Mais il était hors de question que je devienne un de ces gars qui squattent les salles de muscu pour ressembler à des bibendums. Vouloir se gonfler comme un ballon n'avait vraiment rien de séduisant à mon goût.

J'étais pour ainsi dire assez fier de mon corps. C'était une des rares choses en moi que j'aimais. Par exemple, je détestais mes cheveux et mon caractère de cochon. Mais ce sont des choses qu'on peut rarement changer, enfin dans mon cas...

Je descendis dans la salle à manger et trouvai Draco toujours penché sur la Gazette. La table était mise et Twinnie s'affairait aux fourneaux. Je dis bonjour à Twinnie et lui demandai dans combien de temps je pourrais enfin manger. Elle me répondit que ce ne serait pas prêt avant trois quarts d'heure. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et Draco semblait ne pas me voir, trop absorbé par ce bout de papier de malheur. Les yeux scotchés aux aiguilles de la pendule qui semblaient s'être arrêtées, je pris mon mal en patience alors que mon ventre hurlait famine.

Nous mangeâmes longtemps, surtout moi, et Draco parla à Twinnie des divers appartements et studios qu'il avait vus. A la fin du repas, Draco débarrassa et je voulus faire la vaisselle. Seulement Twinnie m'obligea à m'asseoir et m'ordonna de la laisser faire. Twinnie n'avait pas réussi à refaire de la magie depuis la dernière fois. Draco m'avait dit qu'ils avaient essayé mais que rien ne s'était produit. J'espérais qu'Hermione pourrait l'aider. Il fallait que nous la revoyions.

Après manger, je téléphonai à la mairie de Londres sous les yeux admiratifs et impressionnés de Draco. La standardiste m'informa que le feu d'artifice débuterait à 22 heures. Ca nous laissait amplement le temps pour ma petite idée.

* * *

- Et tu entends vraiment la voix ? demandait Draco, sidéré.  
- Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui parle à l'autre bout du fil, expliquais-je.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un fil qui vous relie ? questionnait Draco, comprenant de moins en moins ce que je voulais dire.  
- Oui, enfin non ! Ca n'est pas un vrai fil... c'est... comment dire...

Nous étions en voiture. J'avais réussi à embarquer Draco sans qu'il ne sache ce qui l'attendait mais je devais, en contrepartie, lui expliquer le principe du téléphone... Et c'était pas gagné.

J'avais du fouiner dans sa valise pour trouver son balai. Draco avait miniaturisé tous ses objets et j'avais eu un mal fou à distinguer son balai de sa baguette. J'avais mis nos deux balais et la malle de Quidditch dans le coffre à un moment où il ne regardait pas.

J'en étais à lui expliquer pourquoi, malgré la distance, on entendait la personne à un niveau sonore convenable lorsque j'aperçus le champ. Je garai la voiture sur l'herbe et éteignis le moteur. Nous descendîmes de voiture et ce fut comme si nous rentrions dans un four. Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable. Par réflexe, nous enlevâmes nos couches de vêtements supérieures et nous retrouvâmes en débardeur.

Bon, maintenant que nous avons fait le tour du pays en long, en large et en travers, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ? me demanda Draco en posa les mains sur les hanches.  
- Deux minutes papillon ! Ton impatience te perdra ! dis-je en plaisantant.

Il rit encore et je me sentis comme sur un nuage. Je regardai s'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon champ de vision mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Draco. Je sortis ma baguette et commençai à courir vers le fond du terrain. Je plantai ma baguette dans le sol aux quatre coins du vaste terrain, me plaçai ensuite au centre et dis :

_- Invaporio Aera Quadrae_

Aussitôt, une bulle bleutée recouvrit la surface délimitée par les quatre trous dans le sol que j'avais fait, comme une sorte de dôme gigantesque au dessus de nos têtes. Satisfait, je revins à la voiture où Draco m'attendait, plus ou moins patiemment, à l'ombre.

C'était quoi ce sort ? me demanda-t-il curieusement.  
- Si jamais un Moldu passe dans le coin, il ne nous verra pas, tant qu'on reste à l'intérieur.  
- Mhhh... dit-il simplement.

Je demandai à Draco de fermer les yeux. Il accepta plutôt sceptiquement, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Je murmurai le sort pour redonner la taille normale au balai de Draco et plaçai tout l'attirail devant lui.

Mr. Malfoy ? demandai-je.  
- Mhh ? répondit Draco, les yeux toujours fermés, appréciant l'étendue d'ombre dans laquelle il s'était allongé.  
- Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

Il s'exécuta en gardant les yeux fermés, et je pouvais le regarder à ma guise. Draco avait le corps d'Apollon, la ressemblance était frappante. Il était tout de noir vêtu, avec des lunettes de soleil. Je le vis sous un nouvel angle. L'angle 'mauvais garçon'. Il était incroyablement beau.

Je lui demandai d'ouvrir les yeux, et lorsque son regard se posa sur les balais et sur la malle de Quidditch, je vis la même lueur de malice que celle de Dumbledore briller dans ses yeux et un sourire se former sur ses belles lèvres. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Il tendit la main pour saisir son balai mais je l'enlevai, hors de portée. Il porta son regard sur moi en attendant que je m'explique.

Tut tut... Aujourd'hui, on joue dans la cour des grands. On redevient des ennemis aujourd'hui Malfoy, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tous les coups sont permis. Absolument tous.

J'ouvris la malle avec la clé que j'avais glissée dans la poche de mon pantalon et saisis le vif d'or en faisant bien attention aux ailes. Je remis ensuite la clé à sa place. Je me mis en face de Draco et lui donnai son balai. Je laissai le vif d'or s'échapper et nous enfourchâmes nos balais. Draco tendit sa main et me dit :

Comme au bon vieux temps ?

Je la serrai en souriant puis redevins sérieux et le foudroyai du regard.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

Nous nous élevâmes dans les airs en même temps, et comme à chaque fois, j'avais cette sensation de liberté absolue. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose en plus, peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois que je volais avec Draco ?... Va savoir.

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent. Nous cherchions, chacun de notre côté – mais en se surveillant mutuellement quand même -, en décrivant des arcs de cercles, cette petite noix d'or. Chaque reflet du soleil dans les verres de mes lunettes me faisait espérer, mais dès que j'accélérais un peu, l'éclat s'évanouissait.

Lorsque je le vis. Il était là-bas, très loin de moi. Je priai mon balai d'accélérer, d'accélérer toujours, avant que Draco ne me voie, mais c'était trop tard. Lui aussi l'avait vu et fonçait dans sa direction. Je perdis toute mon avance face à son balai beaucoup plus récent que mon vieil Eclair de Feu et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt au coude à coude. Le vif d'or virevoltait devant nous, nous qui nous battions dans une lutte impitoyable. Soudain, Draco, enfin, Malfoy pour l'occasion, cessa ses attaques. Il arrêta de me donner ces coups de genoux douloureux et posa sa main sur mon épaule à la place. Trop occupé à suivre tant bien que mal la trajectoire du vif d'or, je ne pris pas la peine de savoir ce qu'il voulait. En dépit du vent violent à cette altitude et à cette vitesse, Draco se pencha dangereusement au dessus du vide pour approcher sa tête de mon visage. Je pris la peine, à ce moment-là, de me retourner et trouvai des lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et sans m'en rendre compte, je ralentis jusqu'à m'immobiliser. Draco, lui, était loin devant moi et tenait quelque chose dans la main...

CONNARD ! gueulais-je, en me rendant compte. ESPECE DE SALE PETIT MERDEUX !

Draco était mort de rire et entre deux gloussements, il parvint à se justifier :

Tous les coups sont permis, c'est bien toi qui l'as dit !

Je me mordis la langue de m'être laissé tromper de la sorte. Mais il ne savait pas à qui il frottait, le Mr. Malfoy. J'allais le lui faire payer.

Relance ! On joue la revanche. Tu vas voir Malfoy !

Il libéra le vif d'or et c'était reparti.

Cette fois-ci, il s'écoula près de quarante minutes avant que je ne voie Draco foncer droit sur un point doré, tout près de moi. Je me retournai et partis à toute vitesse, en espérant l'avoir, ce coup-ci. Je tendais la main, il était à une vingtaine de centimètres. Il n'était plus qu'à dix centimètres. Cinq centimètres. Je le touchais presque lorsque... je ne le touchai plus du tout. Draco avait tiré sur mon balai et m'avait ramené considérablement en arrière. J'étais à son niveau et j'eus une idée. Je voulais me venger. Mais... en étais-je capable ? Oh oui... car il était hors de question qu'il gagne encore une fois.

Je me collai à lui, et d'une main, sous son menton, tournai son visage vers le mien. Sentant mon cœur battre aussi vite que mon balai voler, j'avançai ma tête vers la sienne et l'embrassai. On ferma les yeux. Prenant mon courage à une main – oui, il y avait une main déjà occupée. Vous savez, sous le menton de Draco... - je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres et je fus comblé lorsque, presque instantanément, il m'offrait une visite gratuite au Palais des Merveilles. Je sentis sa langue jouer avec la mienne, sa salive se mêler à la mienne, son odeur remplacer la mienne. Tout cela était si différent des baisers que j'avais eus avec Kate ou les autres. Draco chatouillait mon palais avec sa langue et j'eus envie de rire, mais je me retins. Puis je repensai au baiser que nous avions eu dans le salon la veille et constatai que lui aussi était très différent. La dernière fois, tout s'était passé en douceur, calmement et sans précipitation; à présent, j'avais carrément envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui arracher ses vêtements. Tout pouvait être si différent avec Draco que c'en était presque suspect. Du jour au lendemain... Mais ça ne me déplaisait pas plus que ça, à vrai dire, j'en avais absolument rien à faire, tout ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment était ce baiser. Il allait me rendre dingue. Il y avait presque quelque chose de désespéré dans ce baiser, comme si j'allais m'en aller ou...

**" Mais oui ! M'en aller ! pensais-je. "**

J'étais tellement bien à l'embrasser ainsi – bien que la position fût assez inconfortable – que j'en avais oublié la raison. Ce baiser aurait pu durer éternellement ( bon, pas réellement... ) mais mes idées premières me revenant à l'esprit, je le quittai sans un regard en arrière et attrapai le vif d'or quelques secondes plus tard.

Une joie intense me brûlant de part en part, j'allais rejoindre Draco avec un immense sourire. Il me regardait autrement, comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi ou en lui... ou en nous ? Mais rien n'avait changé, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste... pour me venger... C'était juste un jeu... Mais je me rendis compte que je jouais avec le feu à présent. Il avait mal interprété ce que j'avais fait. J'étais stupide d'avoir fait ça...

Je demande la Belle, me dit-il calmement.  
- Mais j'accepte volontiers Mr. Je-Vais-Perdre-Dans-Très-Peu-De-Temps ! lançais-je.  
- C'est ce que nous allons voir, me répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent après le lancement de la première manche. J'étais en très haute altitude, un courant d'air ne m'avait pas laissé redescendre et j'étais maintenant bloqué à des centaines de mètres du sol, sans pouvoir contrôler mon balai. Je commençais à paniquer.

Draco ! Draco ! l'appelais-je. Draco viens me chercher !

Heureusement que nous étions dans la campagne, personne ne nous étendait. Je hurlais. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis sa silhouette s'approcher de moi.

Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !  
- Draco ! Mets toi en dessous, je vais sauter. Rattrape-moi !

Il s'exécuta et, mort de trouille, je sautai dans le vide. Bon, je n'eus pas à sauter des mètres et des mètres car Draco était juste en dessous, mais c'est le principe ! J'atterris dans ses bras. J'aurais voulu lui crier merci de m'avoir rattrapé, mais sous le coup de l'émotion, je ne pus que le lui murmurer. Il me tenait dans ses bras comme on porte un bébé et il me fit un bisou sur le front. Avec un air tendre, il regarda mon visage puis me rassit contre lui. Mon cœur battait si vite que ça ne m'aurait pas surpris qu'il lâche à un moment ou à un autre. Il posa une main sur le manche du balai et l'autre à côté de la partie que l'on peut appeler le très très bas du ventre ou le très très haut de la cuisse. Je reposai mon dos contre son torse et savourai le moment. Son balai avait en plus une qualité de vol prodigieuse. C'était d'une douceur... Il était sûrement fait pour les vols longues distances. Il faudrait que je pense à regarder. Nous nous posâmes sur le sol et encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, je levai ma baguette vers le ciel et prononçai :

_- Accio balai_ !

En bon et fidèle balai, mon Eclair de Feu, dernier souvenir de mon parrain, me revint en main propre dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il aurait été fait en or et diamants, je l'aurais aimé autant. Il avait une valeur inestimable à mes yeux ... **nda :** Combien ? Inestimable... Han ça fait cher ! Le Père Noël Est Une Ordure...

On reprit notre souffle et c'était reparti. Nous jouâmes tout l'après-midi. Je n'osais plus l'embrasser encore mais j'essayais de le déstabiliser par d'autres moyens comme tourner autour de lui et lui donner le tournis, ou encore le chatouiller. Lui me mordit l'oreille et me fit des bisous sur la nuque et dans le cou. Il s'avérait que Draco avait un très bon niveau au Quidditch. J'étais surpris, car à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais démontré tous ses talents, pas autant que je ne m'en souvienne en tout cas. Et on ne pouvait pas s'améliorer de la sorte en l'espace de deux mois. C'était étrange. Enfin je comprenais qu'il veuille s'inscrire aux 3S, il avait toutes ses chances.

Il était 18 h 30 lorsque nous décidâmes de rentrer. Nous mourrions de chaud et transpirions au possible. Draco attrapa le vif d'or pendant que je rangeais les affaires. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la voiture. Je claquais des mains et la bulle qui nous protégeait des regards indiscrets éclata en un 'pop'. On rentra en musique, j'avais mis l'autoradio et ça aida Draco à se sentir mieux pendant le trajet.

* * *

En rentrant, je courus sous la douche. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais, c'était l'odeur de la transpiration. Draco prit sa douche après moi et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon, où Twinnie passait le balai.

La maison n'avait jamais été aussi propre. C'était peut-être à cause de l'expérience, mais les elfes de maison avaient un don, des vraies fées du logis. Je me demandais si Twinnie ne s'ennuyait pas un peu tout de même. Le ménage, bon d'accord, mais ça va cinq minutes. Elle devait s'ennuyer lorsque nous n'étions pas là... J'eus une idée.

Twinnie, dis-je, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ce soir ?

Draco me regarda comme si j'avais une deuxième tête qui poussait et Twinnie fit tomber son balai de ses mains.

C'est vrai, continuais-je, tu n'as jamais du voir un feu d'artifice ! En plus celui du 8 août est spectaculaire. Si tu en as envie, tu pourras venir avec nous.

Twinnie me regardait, la bouche grande ouverte.

Mais Harry, il va y avoir des centaines de Moldus ! C'est impossible ! Tu veux déclencher une guerre ? plaisanta-t-il sans me comprendre.  
- J'y ai bien pensé, Twinnie n'aura qu'à rester sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité !

Twinnie courut dans mes bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Les elfes de maison ont vraiment des réactions excessives, pensais-je en me remémorant la grosse tête de Dobby. Draco me regarda en souriant, et là, assis dans mon fauteuil, avec Twinnie dans les bras, j'eus l'impression que tout avait changé. C'était ça, maintenant, ma nouvelle famille, mes nouveaux amis. Pourquoi chercherais-je des relations compliquées comme celle que j'avais eue avec Ron alors que tout pouvait être si simple avec Draco ?

Je fis un bisou sur les grosses joues humides de Twinnie et elle sécha ses larmes en riant. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite à l'étage pour se préparer. Draco me fixait et je n'osai pas le regarder. Il dit soudain :

Tu es un gars en or Harry.

Je me sentis très mal à l'aise, je veux dire, les compliments... Ca fait plaisir mais... A ce genre de choses on ne répond pas "merci" ou "toi aussi". Je me contentai de fixer un point sur la table basse en sentant mes joues chauffer. Vous ne savez pas à quel point une table basse peut être intéressante ! Draco du sentir mon malaise car il continua :

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça la touche ce que tu fais pour elle, dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.  
- Je trouve ça... normal, enfin, pourquoi resterait-elle ici toute seule alors que toute la ville va être réunie ce soir ? Ce serait injuste, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Si, je suis d'accord, seulement... Les convenances veulent que les elfes ne partagent pas les plaisirs de la vie des humains.  
- Alors ? sentant une petite pointe d'agacement naître en moi. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils doivent manger, travailler, dormir, manger, travailler, dormir ? Je ne suis ... **nda :** du verbe 'suivre' et non pas du verbe 'être' ... pas ce genre de convenances.

Draco sourit et répéta :

C'est pour cela que je dis que tu es un gars en or.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Mes yeux retournèrent machinalement au rebord droit de la table basse. Un instant plus tard, Draco se leva du canapé et alla chercher de quoi boire. Il revint avec deux verres et de l'eau glacée. Nous fîmes une partie d'échecs en attendant Twinnie – inutile de préciser l'issue de la partie, tout le monde l'aura deviné - puis je préparai quelques sandwiches à manger sur place. Je cherchai ma Cape d'Invisibilité dans mon armoire et la donnai à Twinnie. Je souris lorsque je la vis. Elle avait mis une petite robe blanche et des souliers de même couleur avec un petit nœud autour du cou. Elle était adorable. Apparemment, elle ne connaissait pas la signification des changements de vêtements chez les elfes.

Il était dans les environs de 21 heures lorsque nous partîmes. Twinnie s'était installée à l'arrière, invisible, et semblait bien supporter les transports Moldus, à l'inverse de Draco. Toutes les rues étaient bouchées, les gens, craignant d'être en retard et de manquer le début, avaient quitté leur voiture et avaient rejoint le Pont de la Tour à pied. C'est ce que je proposai de faire à Draco, vu que de toutes façons nous n'irions pas plus loin en voiture. Nous quittâmes donc la route pour rejoindre le troupeau et après 15 minutes de marche, nous étions arrivés.

Comme tous les ans, les trois quarts de la ville s'étaient rassemblés pour l'évènement. Personne ne voulait manquer ça, et ça allait de la fillette de 5 ans cachée sous la jupe de sa mère au vieillard assis au bistrot du coin, la canne à la main, fumant sa pipe. La foule attendait le coup d'envoi alors que le soleil se couchait peu à peu. Chacun cherchait une place où la visibilité serait meilleure, certains s'asseyaient sur la route – fermée pour l'occasion -, les plus téméraires se risquaient à entrer dans le Musée du Pont de la Tour pour monter sur les deux autres ponts au dessus du principal. Nous décidâmes avec Draco de rester en bas et de rejoindre le bord Nord du Pont et ainsi de pouvoir admirer les reflets des feux d'artifice dans la Tamise. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin – non sans difficultés – jusque là-bas et je sortis les sandwiches que j'avais préparé. Nous attendîmes ensuite 15 minutes et ça commença.

Des scènes plus splendides les unes que les autres s'offrirent à nous. Les mélanges de couleur osés rendaient le spectacle plus somptueux encore et des poussières d'étoile tombaient sous nos yeux et disparaissaient comme par enchantement à quelques centimètres de nous. J'étais certain que nous étions les mieux placés. Je ne pouvais pas la voir, mais j'imaginais l'expression émerveillée sur la tête ronde de Twinnie alors que les pétarades de cessaient pas. Des successions de "oohhhh" et de "ouaahhh" se faisaient entendre et moi-même, lors de certains lancés vraiment époustouflants, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y mêler ma voix.

Il y eut une pause à 22 h 30. Une sorte de bal populaire, où les rennes étaient tenus par des enfants, fut mis en place. A tour de rôle, deux gosses décidaient de la musique sur laquelle allaient danser des centaines de personnes. Ca promettait, mais les gens, dans une ambiance festive, acceptaient de jouer le jeu. Décidant de ne pas participer à la fête, Draco, Twinnie et moi nous dirigeâmes vers un bistrot, d'où, depuis les terrasses bondées, des dizaines de Moldus contemplaient le spectacle. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur où régnait une odeur de bière et de fumée puis commandâmes à boire. Le barman fut assez sceptique lorsque Draco demanda trois verres alors que nous n'étions que deux, enfin, façon de parler.

Il a tout le temps soif, dis-je en parlant de Draco à l'homme devant moi, en essayant de rattraper le coup. Alors on anticipe, pour vous éviter trop d'allers-retours.

Nous nous assîmes à la dernière table libre et bûmes nos limonades gentiment. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les différentes personnes présentes dans le bar. Il y avait quatre vieux hommes ayant sûrement tous dépassé le cap de la soixantaine, jouant aux cartes sur un tapis vert en riant comme des amis d'enfance. Un petit garçon, probablement le petit-fils d'un des quatre hommes les regardait jouer, un béret posé sur la tête à la française, complètement fasciné. Assis seul devant son verre près du comptoir, un homme, la trentaine, semblait remuer de sombres pensées. Dans un coin, tout au fond du petit bar, une petite femme lisait un livre apparemment passionnant et un chien, un labrador, dormait à ses pieds. Enfin, à côté de notre table, un couple de jeunes adolescents, d'à peine quinze ans, buvait dans le même verre avec leurs pailles amoureusement entrelacées et s'échangeait des regards pleins de promesses.

Lorsque je vis le flipper, qui n'attendait que moi, j'eus un électrochoc. Cela faisait des décennies que je n'avais pas joué au flipper et j'étais pourtant un as. Bondissant sur mes pieds, je courus presque jusqu'à la machine pour savoir combien coûtait une partie sous l'œil intrigué de Draco. Je revins en faisant signe à Draco et Twinnie de venir avec moi dans la partie de la salle réservée aux jeux, déserte. Je fis deux parties, une pour me mettre dans le bain et l'autre, pour pulvériser le record. J'y arrivai sans peine sous les yeux captivés de Draco qui comprenait peu à peu le jeu.

Je pourrais jouer après ? me demanda-t-il timidement.  
- Bien sûr, dis-je un peu flatté. Je vais chercher des pièces.

Tandis que je prenais des pièces de monnaie dans mon portefeuille que j'avais laissé sur la petite table, Draco regardait le flipper dans les moindres détails. Je revins et lui expliquai rapidement ce à quoi les deux boutons aux extrémités de la table de flipper étaient destinés. J'insérai la pièce alors que Draco se mettait en place et suivis des yeux la bille descendre. Seulement Draco n'appuya pas assez fort sur le bouton et la bille tomba. J'eus alors une idée. Mais osai-je ?...

Comme poussé par une force invisible, je me plaçai juste derrière lui et mis mes mains sur les siennes, l'entourant de mes bras. D'une voix que je ne reconnus pas, je lui dis :

Laisse-moi te montrer.

Je devinai les yeux écarquillés de Draco alors que j'avais la tête par-dessus son épaule droite et l'entourais de mes bras. Il colla son dos contre mon torse et je m'arrêtai de respirer. Avait-il fait ce que je croyais qu'il avait fait ? Draco venait de se coller à moi en un geste très sensuel. J'étais si choqué que j'en oubliai de lancer la balle. Il avait pris mon geste comme… une avance et y avait répondu ! Loin de moi cette idée mais pourtant… maintenant que j'y étais… c'eût été trop bête de partir.

Je me repris et tirai sur le manche. Lorsque ce fut le moment, j'appuyai sur sa main fermement et la balle repartit dans la direction opposée. Mais je me fichais totalement du jeu ce qui importait c'était notre proximité à ce moment-là. Draco s'était cambré contre moi et avait sa tête contre la mienne. Nous étions dans une position assez _explicite_, je pense que c'est le mot. Il s'était véritablement collé contre moi !

A ma grande horreur, _quelque chose_ d'endormi se réveilla tout à coup à cause de ce contact entre lui et moi. Merlin ! Si je ne me retenais pas, j'allais lui sauter dessus sans rien comprendre. Il m'excitait ! Oh Merlin ! Voilà qu'il bougeait contre moi ! Draco avait du le sentir… Je devais être en train de rêver. Il frottait lentement son bassin contre le mien comme une simulation. Pincez-moi, pincez-moi ! J'allais me réveiller. Les poils dans ma nuque se hérissèrent. La bosse dans mon pantalon grossissait au fur et à mesure. Il fallait qu'il arrête car j'allais le violer sur le champ.

Heureusement, un coup dehors retentit à ce moment-là, signalant la reprise du feu d'artifice. Je me détachai de lui vivement et rencontrai son regard inévitablement. Ce fut, je crois, ce qui fit battre mon cœur le plus vite. Il y avait un air rieur dans ses yeux et un éclat que je n'y avais jamais vu. Ca ne pouvait pas être… du _désir _? Un coup d'œil entre ses jambes me prouva que si. J'étais véritablement choqué, choqué de moi-même. Je le désirais ?...

Je baissai les yeux et bredouillai difficilement :

Il va y avoir le… le final. Ca serait vraiment… dommage de manquer… ça.

Je n'osai pas rencontrer ses yeux une fois de plus. Draco passa derrière moi et prit Twinnie par la main. Elle avait enlevé ma Cape d'Invisibilité, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à mes côtés, Draco me frôla et je fus parcouru d'un violent frisson.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

Nous retournâmes à notre place sur le Pont mais un couple s'y trouvait. Nous nous mîmes donc à côté et contemplâmes de nouveau le spectacle. C'était magnifique, et à présent qu'il faisait vraiment nuit, les couleurs ressortaient beaucoup mieux. Je me sentais comme dans un rêve. Je souriais sans raison.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au final, un souvenir me frappa de plein fouet et je commençai à paniquer. La fois où j'étais venu avec les Dursley, j'avais appris une sorte de tradition du final du feu d'artifice du 8 août. Lorsque minuit tombait, on devait embrasser la personne la plus proche de soi, comme pour le nouvel an. Je jetai un œil à ma montre et remarquai avec stupeur qu'il allait être minuit dans trente secondes.

Dix secondes plus tard, un enfant prit la parole et commença un décompte.

« 20 ! »

Draco me regarda étonné.

« 15 ! »

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

« 10 ! 9 ! 8 !... »

La foule comptait en même temps que la petite fille et Draco me regardait en me demandant silencieusement ce que ça voulait dire.

« 5 ! 4 ! 3 !... »

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ! J'étais paralysé.

« 2… 1… 0 ! »

Sous nos yeux, tout le monde se mit à s'embrasser. Draco sembla comprendre alors que je croisai son regard. Draco le soutint aussitôt et se mit à avancer vers moi avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'allait tout de même pas… devant tout ce monde… ? Mes mains devinrent moites alors que je reconnaissais la lueur illuminant ses yeux. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je vis qu'il était juste devant moi, me regardant d'un air séducteur avec ce sourire, ce sourire ! Son but était-il de me rendre dingue ? Non, parce qu'il était bien parti !

Alors que tout le monde avait déjà fini de s'embrasser depuis belle lurette, Draco passa un bras autour de ma taille, en me regardant toujours, et me rapprocha de lui d'un seul geste, fermant ainsi l'espace déjà mince entre nos deux corps. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient et Draco semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à me faire languir ainsi. Allait-il attendre encore longtemps avant de m'embrasser ! Mon cœur battait la chamade. Nos souffles s'entremêlaient et c'était un véritable supplice de sentir le sien sur le coin de mes lèvres. Il souriait.

Arrête de jouer Malfoy, dis-je en un murmure.

Me regardant toujours, il me répondit :

Je ne joue pas avec toi Harry.  
- Alors termine ce que tu as commencé, dis-je toujours sur le même ton, incapable de réfléchir.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et sa langue passa sur les miennes par la même occasion. Je fermai les yeux un instant, je crus fondre. Lorsque je les rouvris, Draco, toujours aussi près de moi, posait sur moi un regard de prédateur.

Tu aimerais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Et toi ? retournais-je, décidant de jouer, finalement.

Je respirais difficilement et entendais à peine le bruit des feux lancés dans le ciel noir. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant.

Draco posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes mais les retira trop vite, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

Ca ne comptait pas pour moi, dis-je.  
- Mais pour moi non plus, Harry, pour moi non plus…

Il acheva sa phrase en déposant un second baiser sur mes lèvres, aussi furtif que le premier.

Alors qu'est-ce qui compte pour toi ? demandai-je, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mon cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il me souffla dans l'oreille :

Toi.

Son visage vint se replacer devant le mien et continua de me regarder, frôlant mes lèvres. Un violent frisson me parcourut et le fit sourire. Je souris à mon tour.

Tu ne devrais te moquer de ce que tu provoques en moi, lui dis-je.  
- Je ne m'en moque pas Harry, je m'en réjouis.

Draco déposa encore une baiser sur mes lèvres mais je commençais à m'impatienter. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ainsi.

Draco… gémis-je sans m'en rendre compte.  
- Quel est ton problème, bel inconnu ?  
- Embrasse-moi maintenant…

Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche et je ne pus les retenir.

Je peux régler ce problème… dit-il.

Enfin, il pencha sa tête et m'embrassa. Mon cœur explosa en mille éclats. Mon bras entoura son cou et je ne pus empêcher mon autre main d'aller caresser ses fesses. Il gémit sous mes caresses et resserra son étreinte. J'ouvris la bouche et sa langue vint danser avec la mienne. Draco grogna dans ma bouche lorsque je frottai mon bassin contre le sien. Il embrassait comme un Dieu, et aucune, aucune des femmes avec lesquelles j'avais eu des aventures ne m'avait fait ressentir ça. Le temps s'était figé.

Je ne pus dire combien de temps dura ce baiser – pas assez longtemps pour moi en tout cas. Mais lorsque Draco finit par le rompre, je me rendis compte que je manquais sérieusement d'air. On reprit notre respiration peu à peu alors que je réalisais que nous devions être les derniers encore présent sur le Pont. Draco passa un bras autour de ma taille et appela Twinnie – dont il faut dire que j'avais totalement oublié la présence. On entendit ses pas quelques secondes plus tard et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture que nous avions laissée une centaine de mètres plus loin.

On marcha en silence et je réalisai ce soir-là, à minuit vingt-deux exactement, à l'intersection de London Bd. et de l'Avenue Queen Elizabeth II, son bras toujours enroulé autour de ma taille,

que j'étais tombé _follement, passionnément, éperdument_ amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Woaw ! Woaw !

Je l'aime ce chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire en tout cas, j'attends vos reviews !

Fleur.


	10. Tu Me Manques

_**

* * *

**_

.! TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSE LE TEMPS :.

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Les Personnages, tout le tintouin, sont à Madame JKR. Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais... Elle va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement celle-là ! Eheh ! Parce que MOI, Fleur Fanée, est 'propriétaire' de l'imagination requise pour écrire l'histoire qui suit et donc 'propriétaire' de l'histoire explicitée susditement. Eheheheheh ! Ca lui en bouche un coin à la Madame hein ! Ah on fait moins la fière là hein ! Comment ça elle vaut rien mon histoire ! Bah lit-là et après on parlera !

**_Rating :_** La fic est pour le moment classée PG-13, parce que rien ne se passe on va dire, mais c'est possible qu'elle se transforme par magie en R. De toutes façons, j'informerai au moment voulu.

**_Avertissement :_** Le rating n'est peut-être pas encore fixé, mais une chose est sûre, il y aura un slash dans cette histoire ! Donc, les homophobes, ouste, dehors, on veut pas de vous ici !

**_Pairing :_** Bon vous vous en doutez, je l'annonce le voilà : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy ! Tindinnnnn ! A noter que ce sera DraCCCCCo Malfoy et non pas DraGGGGo MalEEEEfoy dans cette fic. Je préfère si ça vous dérange pas :-D

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

Coucou !

Non je ne suis pas morte lol. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout droit sorti du four et je suis SURE qu'il vous plaira... Je compte sur vous en tous cas pour me dire votre avis sur ce chapitre. Pour cela, une seule façon : petit bouton bleu Go tout en bas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

En attendant de recevoir vos reviews, jvoulais juste dire un p'tit truc : ce chapitre sera en fait en deux parties. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en fait si je veux le faire en une seule partie, en un chapitre, il sera long (plus que d'habitude encore) mais un autre problème pointe le bout de son nez : je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Ca doit bien faire une semaine que je me ronge les ongles jusqu'aux coudes pour écrire la suite mais je n'y arrive pas alors je me suis dit que ça serait bête de vous faire attendre le chapitre entier alors que je peux déjà vous donner la première partie. Je ne peux donc pas vous dire du tout quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, ou plutôt la 2eme partie, car pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire... Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive !

Ca nous fait donc un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais je suis sûre que vous allez vite l'oublier lorsque vous le lirez ! ;) Honnêtement, j'en suis assez fière, et ce chapitre va vous prouver que cette fic a bien fait d'être notée PG-13 ou plutôt T. Je me demande s'il ne faudra pas mettre R maintenant, enfin M ou MA selon les nouveaux ratings. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, car j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec ça, et ça serait bien d'éviter qu'on me supprime ma fic parce que je l'ai mal notée...

Enfin, je voulais vous dire que je pars en vacances 'Chaumières des Pyrénées Orientales, attention Fleur revient ! Préparez les bouillabaisses ! lol' Sérieusement, je ne serais pas rentrée avant le 31 juillet et je repartirais sûrement en août. N'ayant plus d'inspiration pour cette fic ( ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je la laisse tomber ), j'écris – ou essaye d'écrire – d'autres fics ou one-shot en ce moment. Je me connais très bien et je sais que je ne les finirai sûrement jamais. Cela étant, voudriez-vous que je les publie quand même ? J'aurais besoin de votre avis là-dessus.

Désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de RAR cette fois-ci car il y a quand même 31 reviews et comme je pars demain en vacances, je n'aurais pas le temps de tous vous répondre. Et comme moi c'est tout ou rien, bah ça sera rien, je suis désolée. Je vous remercie une fois encore pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui me touchent en plein cœur, à chaque fois. C'est dommage car il y avait vraiment des reviews auxquelles j'aurais voulu répondre mais bon...

Fleur.

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 :_ **Tu Me Manques

**

* * *

**

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée avec mes clés et nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Twinnie se débarrassa de la Cape d'Invisibilité et, bâillant, monta se coucher. Draco enleva sa main de mes hanches et monta l'escalier sans se faire prier. Je refermai la porte et le suivis. Nous mîmes nos pyjamas dans nos chambres respectives et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

« - Ca t'a plu ? me dit-il en terminant de se rincer la bouche.

Je ne savais pas trop de quoi il parlait. Etait-ce du baiser, de la soirée, du feu d'artifice, de la partie de flipper ?... Décidant de rester raisonnable et de ne pas trop faire gonfler mes chevilles, après tout, peut-être que ce n'était rien pour lui et qu'il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé; j'optai pour le feu d'artifice.

- C'était grandiose.

Puis, j'ajoutai :

- Oui, cette soirée était grandiose.

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il leva la tête et rencontra mon regard dans la glace. Après s'être fixés pendant près d'une minute, mes yeux commencèrent à piquer et je détournai le regard, en sortant de la salle de bain pour atterrir dans le couloir. Draco me suivit, alors que je pensais qu'il allait rentrer dans sa chambre par la porte de la salle d'eau.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit d'une voix suave :

- Bon, eh bien, Harry, bonne nuit.

Puis il se pencha et déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser que je n'eus pas même le temps de savourer. A peine avais-je eu le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il était déjà reparti. Je n'avais pas pu lui répondre ! Frustré, j'ouvris les yeux et le vis marcher vers la porte de sa chambre à quelques pas de moi. Pris d'un courage que je ne connaissais pas en moi, mon bras se tendit et ma main rattrapa la sienne, juste à temps. Je le ramenai à moi et lui chuchotai :

- Baiser volé, baiser repris. Telle est la sentence.

Il sourit et je me rapprochai de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsque je me retirai, il me chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Que se passe-t-il si je récidive ?

Je lui souris et lui répondis, à l'oreille, n'y tenant plus :

- Vous encourez une peine d'une nuit ferme dans ma chambre Mr. Malfoy.

Il était clair, maintenant, dans mon esprit, que je n'imaginais pas l'idée qu'il puisse retourner dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. J'étais fou de tout risquer ainsi, et s'il me rejetait ? Mais peu importe, il fallait que ça sorte.

Surpris, il se recula d'un pas de moi et me dévisagea. Anxieux, je me contentai de le regarder en retour et d'essayer de déchiffrer son regard. Lorsque je vis l'étincelle briller dans ses yeux, la même que pendant le feu d'artifice, la même que dans le bar, quelques heures auparavant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et je reculai. Je me sentis comme une souris face à un chat affamé. Lorsque je sentis le mur derrière mon dos, je souris faiblement, cela me rappelait des souvenirs… Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de m'enfuir, premièrement, ce n'était pas dans mes possibilités, car Draco avait mis ses deux bras de chaque côté de moi, me faisant prisonnier, et deuxièmement, ce n'était pas dans mes volontés…

Draco souffla sur mes lèvres et je fus de nouveau enveloppé par son odeur. Son regard me transperçait. On resta ainsi quelques instants, dans une immobilité totale, chacun attendant que ce soit l'autre qui craque en premier. Mais lorsque Draco pencha sa tête sur le côté et qu'il me lécha la peau dans le creux du cou, à cet endroit, cet endroit là... Je ne pus résister. Envoûté, je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai fougueusement. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille et mes mains firent de même avec son cou. Je m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait et il répondit aussitôt au baiser, ne me rendant plus maître de moi-même. Il mis une main sous mes fesses pour ne pas me laisser tomber – ou pour autre chose – et l'autre dans mon dos. Je le sentis marcher. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et devinai que Draco me conduisait dans ma chambre. Rien n'existait plus autour de lui et de moi, j'étais incapable de penser à ce qu'on faisait, je n'avais qu'une hâte : rejoindre enfin ce lit de malheur qui semblait être à des kilomètres de moi et apprendre son corps par cœur.

Je gémissais d'attente dans ses bras, l'embrassant toujours sauvagement lorsque je fus déposé le plus doucement et le plus délicatement du monde sur les draps de soie bleu nuit. Je soupirai de soulagement sous les yeux pleins de désir de mon beau blond.

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise de pyjama. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir. Je voulais qu'il me touche ! Maintenant ! Mais ce diable se contentait d'effleurer ma peau de ses doigts fins, me rendant complètement hors de contrôle.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec le dernier bouton, il me fit m'asseoir, nous retrouvant face à face, et enleva ma chemise d'un geste – que je trouvai très sensuel. Je n'entendais que le bruit de nos respirations accélérées. Il me regarda dans les yeux et fis doucement courir ses ongles le long de mon torse, me cambrant sous la caresse. J'aurais pu ronronner si j'avais été un chat. Il se détacha de moi - je me retins vraiment de soupirer de frustration – et avec une démarche féline, tourna autour de moi et se plaça derrière mon dos. Je sentais son souffle brûlant et c'était un délice et un supplice en même temps. Je me retenais vraiment de lui sauter dessus, car j'avais peur...

Lorsqu'il se mit à déposer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon dos nu, je crus défaillir. Il allait me rendre fou. Il fallait qu'il me touche. Je le voulais contre moi, sur moi, devant moi, derrière moi, je le voulais partout. Même _en_ moi ? Etais-je prêt ?...

Je m'arrêtai de penser lorsqu'il fit remonter sa langue brûlante de mes reins à mon épaule gauche. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je me retournai, trouvant son visage en face du mien, et l'embrassai intensément. Sous la force de mon élan, je nous renversai et je me trouvai alors sur lui. Je me rendis compte, toujours en l'embrassant, qu'il était encore habillé. J'entrepris de lui enlever sa chemise – les yeux fermés c'est pas évident ! Son dernier bouton ne se laissa pas faire et je ne pus faire autrement que de l'arracher. Draco me regarda en souriant, alors que m'était donné le plus beau des cadeaux, le droit de parcourir son corps comme bon me semblait. Je commençais par descendre dans son cou et lui laisser des marques, remonter à son oreille, puis redescendre pour enfin trouver ce torse qui me fascinait. Sa peau était si douce qu'elle me semblait plume. Il gémissait et cela me comblait au plus haut point. Cela me réconfortait et me donnait plus de courage que jamais. Je laissai mon cœur me guider et il m'emmenait dans des pays plus magiques les uns que les autres. Ma langue s'attarda sur son nombril et ses mains qui couraient dans mes cheveux vinrent trouver mon visage et le ramenèrent près du sien pour m'embrasser comme jamais.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je sentais l'élu de mon cœur, en face de moi, il m'embrassait avec une telle tendresse que ça me paraissait irréel. Vraiment, c'était le mot, irréel. Tout cela était irréel et j'allais me réveiller dans un instant. C'était définitivement trop beau pour durer.

Mes poumons commençaient à manquer d'air et je dus arrêter le baiser. J'étais allongé sur lui et reprenais difficilement ma respiration. Mes mains se baladaient encore un peu sur son torse et les siennes étaient posées dans le creux de mes reins. Nous étions fatigués, épuisés même. Mais lorsqu'une de ses mains prit son envol pour atterrir sur ma nuque et qu'un doigt malicieux se fit glisser lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je n'étais plus fatigué du tout. Il était bien bas ce doigt maintenant, bien bas, très bas, très très bas, trop bas ! Sa main toute entière s'était glissée dans mon pantalon de pyjama et appuyai sur mes fesses de façon à serrer mon bassin contre le sien. Lorsque je sentis cette bosse, témoignant de son désir, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ma tête ! Il me désirait _vraiment_ !

Une vague de chaleur me traversa le corps et m'électrisa tout entier, de la cime de mes cheveux à la toute fin de mes orteils. Sans trop me rendre compte, je commençais à frotter mon bassin contre le sien, doucement, lentement, frottant nos érections retenues. Mais alors qu'il se mettait à gigoter sous moi, lui aussi, le rythme s'intensifia et je devins incontrôlable. Mes mains s'étaient infiltrées sous son pantalon et caressaient ses fesses, mais maintenant j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus que des caresses. Je me détachai de lui et mis toute ma concentration à l'œuvre pour défaire le nœud de son pantalon. Lorsqu'enfin je pus le faire descendre le long de ses jambes, les caressant au passage, une nouvelle vague de désir, car c'était du désir, me parcourut. Je remontai au niveau de la ceinture où je trouvai, sous un boxer noir, un membre tendu comme s'il était décidé à toucher le ciel. Ma main droite souleva le haut de son boxer et commençait à se frayer un chemin entre ses poils divins, afin de trouver ce que je cherchais, quand une main l'enleva précipitamment et l'autre me remonta près de lui.

Confus, je croisai son regard et j'y lus toutes les peines du monde. Que se passait-il ?

- On est en train de faire une bêtise, Harry, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix m'alarma. Ce qu'il m'avait dit était une sorte d'avertissement. Il ne voulait plus de moi alors ? C'était ça ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait alors ! Moi j'étais prêt ! Enfin... peut-être...

- Tu vas le regretter Harry, après, dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Oh... Il se souciait de ce que moi j'allais penser, après... Il pensait que j'allais le regretter... Ce qu'il me dit, bien que ça frustra mon membre encore bien réveillé, me fit chaud au cœur. Il se demandait si j'allais aimer, il était conscient que je ne l'avais jamais fait, il pensait pour moi, et c'était un témoignage d'une certaine affection, non ? Déçu, car j'étais un peu déçu tout de même, je parvins à sourire et à répondre :

- Tu as raison. On va trop vite.

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa romantiquement. Puis je m'allongeai à ses côtés et il me prit dans ses bras. Mon cœur battait encore très vite. En claquant des mains, la lumière s'éteignit et nous plongea dans un silence apaisant. Je me sentais épuisé et je finis par m'endormir, toujours les bras de Draco, heureux comme jamais, sans savoir que le lendemain...

* * *

_" Harry,_

_Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Ce matin, très tôt, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, enfin... Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave apparemment. L'Ordre va se réunir aujourd'hui et je risque de devoir partir en mission immédiatement après la réunion. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi pour l'instant. Je ne connais pas la durée de la mission, je ne sais même pas si je serai seul ou accompagné, je ne sais rien Harry et ça me fait peur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, prend bien soin de Twinnie pendant mon absence s'il te plait._

_Ca me fait mal de devoir partir maintenant, alors que tu dors profondément et que je me sens si bien ainsi à te regarder... Tu vas me manquer Harry... _

_Surtout ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, et si j'y suis autorisé, je t'écrirai dès que possible._

_Draco._

_P.-S.: Pense à moi. En tout cas moi je n'y manquerai pas."_

Je relu la lettre une seconde fois. Puis une troisième fois.

**" QUOI ! "**

C'était quoi cette histoire ? Alors il était parti, comme ça ? Et moi ? Et moi alors ? Je me retrouvais tout seul, dans ma grande maison, qui me paraissait vide, ô combien vide.

J'avais trouvé sa lettre à mon réveil sur son oreiller. Je ne connaissais pas son écriture, mais j'avais bien deviné. En lisant la première ligne, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il me laissait une lettre d'adieu, me disant qu'il partait de chez moi. Mais quelque part, on n'en était pas très loin. Ce foutu Ordre ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi à moi on me refusait toute information ! Je n'avais rien le droit de savoir ! J'étais le premier concerné mais tout le monde pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de me mêler de ces histoires. Mais j'y étais mêlé depuis la naissance ! Mais moi je connaissais leur problème à tous ceux-là. Ils avaient horriblement peur de moi ! Ils voulaient me sauver, ces bonnes personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix, du méchant Voldemort qui voulait à tout prix me tuer, mais ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment c'était de pouvoir se dire, quand ils en auraient fini avec lui, que c'était grâce à eux ! Et moi, moi qui étais le premier à vouloir faire quelque chose, et ce depuis toujours, on me fermait les portes, prétextant qu'il fallait laisser faire les autres, pour garder l'anonymat, que soit-disant on me remarquait trop. Foutaise ! Ils avaient peur que j'y parvienne tout seul à le descendre ce salopard ! Parce que j'en étais capable, et ils le savaient ! Mais sans informations, que voulez-vous faire ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui se préparait, je n'étais au courant de rien. Et c'est ainsi qu'on m'empêchait d'agir.

Mais à son retour, je questionnerais Draco, lui, il me dirait ce qu'il se passait.  
En attendant...  
Que pouvais-je bien faire sans lui ?  
C'est quand on perd les choses qu'on se rend compte de leur valeur, et moi, maintenant que Draco n'était plus là, je me rendis compte qu'il m'était indispensable.

_Pense à moi..._ Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose d'autre ! _Tu vas me manquer Harry..._

Dans un état proche de la chute des larmes, j'enfouis mon visage dans son oreiller, encore imprégné de son odeur et tentai de me rendormir, ne voulant pas faire face à la dure réalité. Pourtant je n'y parvins pas, et après vingt minutes, je finis par me lever.

Il faisait beau et chaud dehors, mais quand vous avez froid au cœur, alors cette chaleur ne vous atteint pas. Je regardais le ciel par la fenêtre, et quand bien même j'essayais de le voir tel qu'il était, bleu, je n'y arrivais pas. Pour moi, il n'avait jamais été aussi sombre et nuageux. Si seulement la foudre pouvait se mettre à tomber et les tuer tous, ces abominables manipulateurs qui me l'avaient enlevé !

Twinnie devait être levée lorsque Draco partit. Quand j'avais voulu lui expliquer, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était au courant et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Les jours passèrent, et ils se ressemblaient tant qu'ils devenaient insupportables. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Draco était parti, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles. Rien n'était dit dans la Gazette – que je lisais de la première à le dernière ligne tous les jours – sur une quelconque attaque de Mangemorts, ou autre... Je passais le plus de temps en compagnie de Twinnie, apprenant à la connaître un peu plus, mais même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne parvenait pas à me faire oublier ce vide dans mon cœur. Il me manquait horriblement. Chaque détail me le ramenait. Ces chiffres qui traînaient ici et là, ces 24, ces 12, me faisaient immédiatement penser à sa date de naissance, donc à lui. Ces blonds que je voyais à la télévision me montraient combien ils étaient laids face à lui. Le moindre objet sur la table qu'il avait touché une fois me rappelait la douceur de sa peau céleste, ses frôlements exquis, cette nuit-là. Et oui, cette nuit-là, je n'étais pas près de l'oublier. C'était ce qui me faisait vivre désormais, je vivais pour ce souvenir d'une nuit, de ses caresses, de sa voix, de ses baisers. Je vivais dans l'attente qu'il me revienne pour que l'on puisse terminer ce qu'on avait commencé.

Et ma propre maison était devenue un musée en l'honneur de Draco Malfoy, tout chez moi me faisait penser à lui, et je m'échappais de ma propre prison, emmenant Twinnie avec moi, pensant m'évader, pensant l'oublier quelques instants. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Même dehors, dans ces campagnes, je pensais à lui, à notre journée à jouer au Quidditch, et dans ces pubs, je pensais à lui, à notre jeu qui finalement n'en était plus un pour moi, et le long de ces avenues, je pensais à lui, à sa main qui n'était plus posée sur mes hanches... et je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Merlin, comment étais-je supposé continuer comme cela ? Je ne dormais presque plus, l'imaginant pris dans une embuscade de Mangemort sans avoir un jour la moindre explication. Si ça se trouve, il était déjà mort, et je ne le saurais jamais.

_Pense à moi..._ Je ne peux faire autrement Draco...

* * *

Une semaine jour pour jour après qu'il m'ait laissé, dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je bondis hors de mon lit – heureusement que je ne dormais pas, je ne l'aurais pas entendu – et le cœur battant, j'ouvris la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer l'oiseau.

C'était un hibou Grand-duc, les plumes noires et blanches et les yeux d'ambre. Je détachai à toute vitesse la lettre à sa patte et lus les mots sur le bout de parchemin.

_" Harry,_

_c'est moi, Draco._

A ces mots, mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement.

_Je t'écris pour te dire que je vais bien, j'ai été, comme je le pensais, en mission. Je n'ai rien le droit de te dire là-dessus, au cas où cette lettre serait interceptée._

Tiens, comme c'est étrange !...

_Si tout se passe bien, je rentrerai bientôt, je suis sur le chemin du retour. Surtout ne me répond pas, ça serait la pire chose à faire ! Je peux juste te dire que la mission s'est bien déroulée, j'ai travaillé d'arrache pieds et ça semble sur la bonne voie. Tu me manques affreusement Harry. _

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

_Chaque jour tu me manques un peu plus, et je vais finir par en mourir. Je me rends compte maintenant, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Il est temps que je revienne. Dans un ou deux jours au mieux._

_Dis à Twinnie que je l'aime, et dis-toi la même chose..._

_Draco."_

**" Oh. Merlin ! "**

J'étais tellement heureux en lisant cette lettre que j'aurais pu courir acheter une trompette et fanfaronner dans la ville jusqu'au petit matin. J'étais rassuré, Draco allait revenir bientôt, et j'avais déjà tellement hâte...

Et ce _dis-toi la même chose..._ Cela voulait-il dire qu'il m'aimait ? Vraiment ? Je ne pouvais y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il aimait Twinnie. Mais pas du même amour que moi, j'espérais. Il parlait peut-être d'une affection quelconque ? Et en même temps, je voulais tant y croire ! Après tout, peut-être m'aimait-il, pourquoi ne m'aimerait-il pas ?

Trop de questions me chamboulait l'esprit et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui répondre et les lui poser, lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, lui dire qu'il me manquait à en mourir. Mais il m'avait interdit de lui répondre alors, je ne le ferais pas.

Je me rendormis le cœur léger, l'imaginant sur son beau balai, voguant parmi les nuages, nuages qui peu à peu s'effaçaient alors qu'il me revenait. Et même en pleine nuit, le bleu de mon ciel ordonnait au Soleil de ne pas aller se coucher, pour que plus jamais la nuit ne tombe dans ma vie.

Il allait revenir...

* * *

C'est ainsi que le jeudi soir, aux alentours de onze heures, alors que Twinnie dormait dans la chambre et que je lisais tranquillement dans le canapé un livre sur les différentes enquêtes de Cornélius Bridge, un Auror anglais réputé du vingtième siècle; j'entendis un bruit dans l'entrée. Je me retournai en hâte et sortis ma baguette, pensant à un quelconque intrus pénétrant chez moi. 

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Je tendis l'oreille, le cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine, essayant de distinguer le son d'un frôlement de cape au dessus du sol, ou une odeur quelconque. Mais rien, rien à signaler. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'entrée pour voir si le fusible avait sauté, en prononçant un _"Lumos"_. Puis d'un coup, les lumières se rallumèrent, comme ça. Ne comprenant vraiment rien, je retournai dans le salon. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir entendu un bruit dans l'entrée quelques secondes plus tôt...

Lorsque, baguette en main, je retournai dans le salon, j'aurais pu crier de surprise. Debout devant le fauteuil, les mains dans les poches, me regardant intensément, qui vis-je ?

- Draco... soufflais-je, en laissant ma baguette tomber de mes mains.

Il me parut encore plus beau qu'avant. Ses mèches blondes partaient de tous côtés, le vent y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Et ses yeux, ses yeux... Merlin qu'ils m'avaient manqué... Plongé dans son regard, je ne sus quoi dire. J'étais fasciné, obnubilé par cet homme devant moi, l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre son, et j'étais certain que si je m'y essayais, ce ne serait pas de l'anglais correct qui sortirait de ma bouche.

Sur une impulsion, je courus dans ses bras. Si je ne pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais, alors je lui ferais comprendre par des gestes. Automatiquement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et me serrèrent à m'en rompre le dos. J'aurais pu pleurer tant j'étais ému. Il était là... Enfin...

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry, dit-il en un souffle.

Mon cœur se serra et je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me détachai de lui légèrement, et prenant mon courage et mon amour d'une seule main, je l'embrassai éperdument. Il fut surpris au début, mais lorsqu'il répondit à mon baiser, avec la force et la fougue qui lui étaient propres, je ne pus éviter que mes larmes coulent. J'avais attendu trop longtemps, toute une semaine sans l'avoir à mes côtés avait été une semaine à Azkaban. Privé de tout... Sans lui, j'étais privé de tout... Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, mon ciel se teintait de gris, mon cœur se teintait de douleur, et mon amour pour lui, mon pauvre amour éperdu s'intensifiait à mesure que le temps passait. Une minute sans lui était une catastrophe. Alors une semaine ? Comment avais-je pu tenir ?

Lorsqu'une de mes larmes se glissa dans le coin de mes lèvres et que ce goût de sel s'infiltra dans nos bouches, Draco cessa le baiser immédiatement. Il me regarda avec une incompréhension et une peur lisibles dans les yeux. Automatiquement, il me fit trois baisers rapides en suivant la ligne qu'une larme brûlante avait tracée sur ma joue et je crus que mon pauvre cœur, déjà bien amoché, n'y survivrait pas. Puis Draco balaya mes larmes de ses doigts fins et me dit d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude :

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je retrouvai enfin ma voix.

- Pourquoi... dis-je faiblement. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé... comme ça ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul, j'ai... j'ai eu peur pour toi...

En m'écoutant, Draco me reprit dans ses bras. Je me sentais apaisé, mais j'avais encore mal... Et j'avais toujours ces questions sans réponses, et j'attendais qu'il me les donne. Mais pas pour l'instant.

- Et tu m'as manqué, pauvre con ! lançais-je en dissimulant mal ma douleur.

J'étais tellement fâché contre lui, mais je savais bien au fond que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alors je ravalais ma colère pour lui montrer ma souffrance, ma peine.  
Draco me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il me glissa dans l'oreille :

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais jamais parti. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne partirais jamais.

Ses paroles me touchèrent en plein cœur comme une flèche de Cupidon.  
Je me calmai, et lui murmurai dans l'oreille :

- Mais ça ne tient plus qu'à _moi_ maintenant.

Lorsqu'il était là, je ne me connaissais plus. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de courage !  
Il remit son visage devant le mien, et murmura devant mes lèvres, comme le soir du feu d'artifice.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Mon avis ne rentre-t-il pas en compte ?  
- Non, dis-je en souriant, tu n'as pas le choix. Et si jamais tu tentes de partir encore une fois, je t'attache à une chaise !

Il rit. Oh, Merlin, son rire... Je l'avais presque oublié...

Il posa sur moi un regard d'allumeur et me sourit de façon séductrice. A l'instant même, je sentis mon corps tout entier s'enflammer. Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres doucement puis retourna chez elle. Merlin qu'il faisait chaud. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains libérèrent sa cape du fermoir et elle tomba au sol. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou en m'effleurant la peau et son souffle à lui tout seul contre ma peau en feu aurait pu me faire jouir. Il reconnut sans peine l'endroit où il devait déposer un baiser mais ne le fit pas. Il resta juste immobile, laissant son souffle contre ma peau. L'instant d'après, son odeur enivrante m'envahit. Merlin qu'elle m'avait manqué, elle aussi. Je n'y tins plus et m'avançai pour coller mon cou à ses lèvres. Je soupirai de plaisir alors que sa langue courait dans mon cou et que ses mains se frayaient un chemin sous ma chemise. Il était temps, il était vraiment temps qu'il revienne.

Comme une illumination, je me rendis compte de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire et eus une idée. Je ramassai ma baguette et la mis dans ma poche. D'un seul mouvement, je le soulevai de terre et le portai comme le mari porte sa mariée. Hors de question que nous fassions ça dans le salon, sur le canapé, comme de vulgaires personnes qui ne peuvent attendre pour assouvir leur désir, alors qu'un lit chaud nous attendait à l'étage, prêt à recueillir nos passions enflammées. Je montai en vitesse les escaliers avec Draco dans les bras. Les siens étaient enroulés autour de mon cou et il suçotait mon oreille d'une exquise manière. J'arrivai bientôt à la chambre et le posai sur le lit en douceur. J'allai fermer les deux portes et murmurai un sort de silence, pour que nous puissions faire autant de bruit que nous le voulions sans que Twinnie ne se doute de rien. Lorsque je me tournai, Draco s'était relevé et marchait dans ma direction.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, et c'était comme si je sentais mon âme m'échapper. C'était comme si je perdais totalement le contrôle et qu'il ne restait plus que mon corps. Mon corps qui marchait maintenant aussi dans sa direction. Draco était mon aimant. Mon _amant_ ? Oui, aussi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me diriger vers lui, c'était comme si mon unique but, ma seule destinée était de me retrouver dans ses bras, et après, seulement après, je pourrais vivre tranquille. Enfin, je me retrouvai devant lui, sentant tout mon corps trembler. Trembler de froid ? De chaud ? De peur ? De plaisir ? Tant de sentiments contraires me traversaient... Je perdais le contrôle, et j'aimais ça.

Après quelques instants d'immobilité, je pris Draco dans mes bras et le déposa une seconde fois sur le lit. Je m'allongeai sur lui et déposai un tendre baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Puis je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Draco, j'ai trop attendu.

Comme un déclic, Draco se releva, m'emportant avec lui, et se rallongea sur moi. Difficilement, il m'enleva ma chemise et ses mains vinrent trouver ma peau, qui, soit dit en passant, n'attendait que ça. Je décidai qu'il ne serait pas le seul à profiter et d'un seul geste, l'ôtai de son tee-shirt. J'avais sur moi l'objet de mes désirs et j'attendais ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu, je mis mes mains sur ses fesses musclées et le remontai à mon niveau, car il commençait à descendre dans des régions contrôlées par autre chose que ma raison. Son visage se retrouva alors au niveau du mien et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, laissant mes mains sur ses fesses. Les siennes étaient occupées à défaire ma ceinture et je commençais sérieusement à penser qu'il n'y avait pas idée de faire des attaches aussi compliquées. Lorsqu'enfin il libéra mon pantalon – qui devenait très serré – de l'emprise de ma ceinture, je me sentis libre de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Une de ses mains se glissa entre mon pantalon et mon boxer et mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle se mit à caresser mon sexe durci, mais laissant tout de même l'épaisseur du boxer entre elle et lui. Par précaution sans doute...

On se regardait dans les yeux et ses joues rosées et ses lèvres rouges gonflées le rendaient irrésistible. Je devais être dans le même état. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore alors que sa main vagabondait toujours plus bas. Mais lorsque l'envie se fit trop forte, je ne sus la dominer et mes mains délaissèrent son fessier pour défaire sa braguette et trouver sa virilité plus que tendue, à mon plus grand plaisir. Il poussa un petit gémissement lorsque mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui et quelques secondes plus tard, il descendait mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et mon boxer par la même occasion. Draco respirait difficilement, je l'entendais. Lentement, ma main lui offrait les mêmes plaisirs que je m'offrais de temps en temps. Il sembla à un moment donné penser à moi et sa main experte alla me trouver, enroulant ses doigts autour de moi doucement. Incapable de penser, je ne me contentai plus maintenant que d'exercer des allées et venues autour de lui, calquant mes gestes sur les siens. Il me mordit dans le cou et il libéra des gémissements près de mon oreille. Peu à peu, sur les ailes de l'amour, je m'élevais, plus haut, toujours plus haut, et dépassais les cieux pour parvenir au septième, Draco m'accompagnant.

Essoufflés et épuisés, nous nous laissâmes retomber sur le matelas et nous nous allongeâmes côte à côte. Je luttais contre le sommeil, pour pouvoir le regarder encore, pour ne pas m'endormir et me réveiller le lendemain en l'ayant encore perdu. Cherchant à être rassuré, je lui demandai doucement :

- Draco, promet-moi que tu seras là demain matin.

Il sembla ému. Il sourit tendrement et me rapprocha de lui, me blottissant contre lui. Puis il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Oui, Harry, je serai là. Je te le promets. Toujours."

A moitié rassuré, je passai mes bras autour de lui. Si sa promesse, pour une raison quelconque, ne pouvait être tenue, je ne le laisserais pas partir aussi facilement. J'embrassai son torse une dernière fois et avec un effort ultime je parvins à remonter mon visage en face du sien et lui donner un baiser. Puis je m'effondrai à ses côtés et je ne l'entendis que vaguement murmurer quelques mots. Heureux comme le plus heureux des hommes, je m'endormis cette nuit-là à ses mèches de cheveux de blé m'effleurant le front, à ses doigts me caressant doucement le dos, à son corps contre le mien et plus que tout, à mon amour pour Draco qui lui, ne s'endormirait jamais.

* * *

Rouhlalalala ! Je relis encore ce chapitre avant de le poster, vraiment, je l'aime trop... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout. 

Fleur.


End file.
